Septentrional
by lovelydarknightmare
Summary: Au plein cœur de la guerre, Draco Malfoy remet en cause son éducation et décide qu'il faut en finir avec Voldemort. Mais au même moment, il découvre un arbre mystérieux sous les fondations de l'école. Ne serait-ce pas là la clef de leur survie dans une guerre funeste ? Venu du fond des âges, le mage Merlin intervient brutalement dans la vie de Draco... DMBZ
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** Septentrional

 **genre :** aventure, romance

 **pairing :** Draco/Blaise

 **rating :** T

 **plot :** Au plein cœur de la guerre, Draco Malfoy remet en cause son éducation et décide qu'il faut en finir avec Voldemort. Mais au même moment, il découvre un arbre mystérieux sous les fondations de l'école. Ne serait-ce pas là la clef de leur survie dans une guerre funeste ?

 **disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Coucou JKR

 **nombres de mots :** 49 993

 **nombres de chapitre :** 17 + un épilogue

 **Notes :** C'est une histoire terminée, je vais la publier à un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine.

 **P.S.:** Quand j'utilise ''iels", ce n'est pas une faute, mais bien un choix de vocabulaire ;) "iels" peut être utilisé comme un pronom neutre quand on désigne un groupe mixte. Vive l'évolution spontanée de la langue! ;p

* * *

 _ **Septentrional**_

 **Chapitre 1**

\- Potter, exécrable, vous êtes indigne de ma classe. Finnigan, lamentable... Monsieur Malfoy, très bon devoir comme toujours.

La voix de Severus Snape claquait durement dans la salle de potion. L'hiver descendait du nord un peu plus chaque jour, et les cours de potion devenaient de plus en plus glacial. Comment une école magique arrivait-elle à avoir des problèmes de chauffage ? Une chose était certaine : ce cours était bien plus propice à l'entraînement dans l'art ô combien vital de jeter des sorts de chaleur qu'au développement d'une quelconque connaissance avancée dans l'art délicat de la fabrication des potions, enfin essentiellement pour les Gryffondors bien sûr.

Draco Malfoy, lui, avait depuis bien longtemps dépassé le niveau de sixième année, même s'il fallait lui accorder qu'avoir un parrain maître des potions dans ladite école était une aide appréciable.

Ce n'était une année scolaire agréable pour quiconque en Angleterre : Voldemort était de retour et la guerre faisait rage à l'extérieur, Poudlard n'était pas encore réellement touché, même si personne ne se faisait d'illusion quant au fait qu'elle se poursuivait sous peu entre les élèves.

Draco rangea sa copie dans son sac et se leva en même temps que ses camarades pour quitter la salle quand la fin du cours sonna, mais lui était plongé dans un grand silence. Au lieu de suivre le groupe de Serpentards qui retournait dans leur salle commune, il s'en sépara et prit le chemin de la bibliothèque.

Depuis un temps, le jeune Malfoy s'était isolé de ses camarades, il parlait moins, il préférait passer son temps à la bibliothèque, dissimulé derrière des montagnes de vieux ouvrages. Mais Mme Pince n'avait pas besoin de savoir que ces vieux grimoires qu'il étudiait ne venait pas des réserves de Poudlard, mais du Manoir Malfoy. Il se concentrait sur les arts noirs depuis déjà quelques années et la bibliothèque de sa maison était pleine de trésors, il avait réussis à en sauver une bonne partie dans sa malle sans fond avant que Voldemort ne s'installe définitivement au Manoir à la fin de l'été. Il était hors de question que le vieux serpent ait accès à ces merveilles.

Il n'avait pas du tout la prétention de devenir un mage noir contrairement à d'autres, lui, il voulait principalement comprendre le fonctionnement de la magie à travers l'histoire de la magie noire, et il était frustré que le ministère cherche à faire tomber dans l'oublie tout un pan de l'histoire de la magie et du potentielle magique. Il regrettait de temps à autre qu'il n'y ait pas dans le monde sorcier d'institution semblable aux universités moldus pour des chercheurs. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il devait arrêter de se chercher des excuses pour justifier son intérêt pour les arts noirs.

Pendant qu'il était penché sur un lourd ouvrage sur l'apport de Merlin aux arts noirs, il vu dans le coin de son champ de vision entrer un petit groupe de Gryffondors, le golden trio encore et toujours. Iels se parlaient à voix basse en regardant dans sa direction. Il prit la sage décision de les ignorer, son livre était beaucoup plus intéressant de toute manière qu'un troupeau de griffons, et il était en infériorité numérique.

Mais alors il finissait de déchiffrer son paragraphe, il entendit clairement la voix de Potter grincer un peu trop fort :

\- Mais il me dégoûte, je suis sûr qu'il a la marque, ce sale serpent !

Sa tirade fut suivie d'incitation de ses ami.e.s à baisser la voix, et des regards inquiets de Granger dans sa direction. Qui sait, peut-être allait-il venir les attaquer avec quelques sorts monstrueux de magie noire...

Il poussa un grand soupir. Mais quand est-ce qu'iels comprendrais qu'il n'était pas un mangemort et qu'il n'avait aucun souhait de le devenir ? Iels se disaient de la lumière, mais ne se gênaient pas pour juger le monde avec des œillères, tout comme Voldemort et ses fidèles.

Tout son monde s'écroulait autour de lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Tous ceux qui l'entouraient voulaient qu'il suive le chemin de son père et prenne la marque des ténèbres, aucun n'avait encore compris qu'il était pris au piège par l'histoire de sa famille. Il ne voulait pas être mangemort, il avait une peur bleue de Voldemort et de ses idées, il était juste un lâche et il n'avait aucune envie de tuer ni de torturer qui que ce soit.

Lui-même avait mis du temps à vraiment le comprendre. Comprendre ce qu'il voulait, qui il était avait été un long périple ces derniers mois. Ses parents, sons père, n'avaient pas rendu la tâche aisée en l'éduquant comme iels l'ont fait, en faisant de lui qu'un être plein de haine, de mépris et d'égocentrisme.

Il avait vraiment compris qu'il voulait être tout sauf un serviteur de Voldemort en juin dernier quand son père l'avait forcé à assister à une séance de torture de moldus, pour le préparer, soit disant, à sa future initiation. Il avait vomi. Il en faisait encore des cauchemars. Ce n'était pas lui. Son monde s'était écroulé, il ne pourrait jamais entendre son père dire combien il est fier de lui étant donné qu'il ne le sera jamais. Et il en venait presque à avoir peur d'entendre ces mots un jour dans sa bouche. Cela avait été un profond soulagement quand son père avait arrêté et envoyé à Azkaban. Il ne voulait pas avoir à lui faire face.

Un grognement de frustration lui échappa et il referma délicatement le précieux livre et se mit en chemin vers la grande salle après l'avoir glissé dans la poche sans fond de sa robe. Ce livre était absolument passionnant même si trop simpliste, il oubliait complètement de prendre en compte qu'à l'époque de Merlin, soit vers le Ve siècle, la séparation entre magie blanche et magie noire n'avait pas encore eut lieu, et que la magie que Merlin utilisait pour ses exploits aurait été considéré aujourd'hui comme la magie la plus noire et la plus dangereuse qu'il soit.

Merlin était bien plus puissant que les sorciers qui existaient aujourd'hui, même Dumbledore ne possédait pas un dixième de son pouvoir. Il s'était interrogé sur la question : pourquoi n'y avait-il plus de sorcier aussi puissant aujourd'hui ? La première réponse qu'il trouvait était celle de son père et des autres mangemorts : le sang a été corrompu par les moldus. Une réponse tout autre était celle qu'il avait trouvé dans un très vieux grimoire, anonyme malheureusement.

Au fil des siècles, les sorciers de sang pur n'avaient cessé de refuser de mélanger leur sang à celui des moldus, pensant ainsi préserver leur puissance. Bien que cela fonctionna un temps, à long terme, ce fut l'effet inverse qui se produisit : la consanguinité ne permettait pas de renouveler l'ADN magique qui finissait par s'auto-dégrader et rendre les sorciers de moins en moins puissant. Iels avaient perdu de cette manière une très grande partie de leur potentielle magique, et ce, pour toujours.

La bêtise de Voldemort était sans limite, ainsi que sa soif de pouvoir. Il était prêt à croire et à faire croire n'importe quoi tant qu'il avait le pouvoir entre les mains.

Certains pensaient qu'il fallait trouver un moyen de maîtriser la génétique comme les moldus pour pouvoir faire retourner les sorciers à leur fonctionnement d'origine. Mais ce genre de manipulation ne plaisait pas non plus à Draco. Que ferait n'importe quel sorcier ou sorcière se retrouvant avec le pouvoir le maîtriser le futur de leur espèce ? La réponse ne pouvait être qu'inquiétante.

Heureusement, Draco était encore préfet en chef cette année et avait le privilège d'avoir une chambre individuelle juste à côté des cachots. Personne n'avait à savoir qu'il passait une majeur partie de la nuit à se promener dans les couloirs sous couvert de faire sa ronde à cause de ses insomnies.

Et cette nuit-là, encore, il parcourait le même couloir pour la troisième fois, les yeux à demi dans le vague et l'esprit engourdi de fatigue. Comme les sorts de dissimulation de cernes qu'on pouvait trouver dans les magazines pour sorcières semblaient ne plus vouloir fonctionner sur lui, il avait investie dans de la crème anticerne moldu. Il aimait l'idée que son père ferait un malaise s'il savait.

Il ne pouvait que penser encore et encore à la colère qu'il ressentait contre ce monde, et contre ce piège qu'il représentait pour lui. Personne ne semblait vouloir lui laisser le choix de sa destinée. Son père, Voldemort, l'ensemble des sang-purs voulaient faire de lui un serviteur loyal à un mage noir cruel et dangereux, et Potter, Dumbledore, et à peu près tout le reste de l'humanité concerné par cette guerre ne le pensaient pas comme pouvant être autre chose. Il se demandait si quand même Potter réalisait qu'il le poussait à devenir un mangemort par son comportement puéril, heureusement que Draco avait plus de volonté, surtout pour faire exactement le contraire de ce que Potter voudrait qu'il fasse. Béni sois son esprit inné de contradiction !

Quand il regagna son lit, la lune était haute et elle irradiait les profondeurs du lac, qui lui apparaissaient presque attirantes depuis sa fenêtre. Un profond soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il avait quelques heures à tuer encore avant l'aube, et il allait essayer de fermer les yeux un peu tout de même.

Et ce fut de lourds coups portés contre sa porte qui le tirèrent du sommeil.

\- Malfoy ! Debout, c'est l'heure d'aller petit déjeuner ! Beugla la _si_ charmante voix de Blaise.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Blaise Zabini était resté auprès de lui, et tenait à le réveiller le matin quand il ne le faisait pas par lui-même. Et encore heureux qu'il avait changé son mot de passe, sinon le brun serait déjà dans son lit en train de le secouer.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, mais d'un geste de la main, il fit s'ouvrir la porte de la chambre pour que son ami arrête de réveiller tout Poudlard, il était déjà assez détesté comme ça.

\- Ah, enfin ! Tu sais depuis combien de temps je me gèle le cul dans ce couloir sinistre ? Balança-t-il en passant la porte, un air presque joyeux sur le visage.

Et devant l'absence de réponse du blond, il continua :

\- Depuis bien trop longtemps ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as encore changé le mot de passe.

Draco se contenta de ricaner en attachant sa cravate. Blaise s'était appuyé contre un des montants de son baldaquin, bras croisé, et le regardait se préparer (presque) en silence. Et quand le blond commençait à se faire une natte, mais que ses doigts tremblaient encore de fatigue, Blaise se redressa et passa derrière lui pour le faire à sa place. Draco ne laissait pas grand monde s'approcher, et encore moins rentrer en contact, avec sa sublime chevelure. Mais Zabini était l'exception qui confirme la règle. Il avait l'habitude de coiffer sa mère quand il était petit et était donc très doué avec ses dix doigts.

\- C'est bon, dit-il, une fois qu'il eu noué le ruban noir au bout de la natte. On peut aller manger maintenant ?

\- Fait attention, Zabini, je trouve que tu te transforme quelque peu en belette ses derniers temps, grinça Draco en attrapant son sac.

Blaise se contenta de ricaner et de lui mettre une tape dans le dos pour le faire passer devant. Il trouvait toujours un moyen pour le faire sortir de sa solitude. Mais il y a une chose chez lui que Draco appréciait, autre chose encore qu'en dehors des matins comme celui-ci, il respectait la distance que le blond mettait entre lui et les autres Serpentards.

La journée s'écoula dans une monotonie presque angoissante. Les insultes de Potter, ses réponses pas moins cordiales, les regards curieux des membres de sa maison, les yeux bleus du directeur qui le suivaient à travers la grande salle, et le calme reposant de la bibliothèque où, caché derrière les livres, personne ne pouvait le voir.

Il déchiffrait un nouveau grimoire, très ancien lui aussi, il avait un très grand amour pour les vieux livres, leur papier rugueux, leur odeur si particulière qui renfermait un monde tout entier, un monde de moisissure aurait ajouter Blaise, mais il n'était pas très objectif. Ce grimoire, il l'avait trouvé cet été quand il s'était rendu à l'allée des embrumes après avoir acheté ses fournitures scolaires. En descendant l'allée d'un pas sûr, il avait trouvé une toute petite boutique, une librairie, qui appartenait à la famille de la dame, qui tenait le lieu, depuis la nuit des temps et qu'elle devait se contraindre à les vendre. Il en avait acheté un grand nombre, une dizaine, lui promettant de revenir aux prochaines vacances. Elle avait ri devant son air émerveillé qu'il contenait sagement derrière son masque de sang-pur. Le grimoire qu'il tenait entre ses mains était vieux au moins de plusieurs siècles, sinon d'un millénaire, il était difficile de dire, les anciens livres étaient recouverts de beaucoup plus de protection contre la destruction que ceux des époques plus récentes. Et pendant qu'il tentait de déchiffrer les pattes de mouche de l'auteur, ou plus sûrement du copiste, il remerciait, une fois n'est pas coutume, son éducation aristocratique qui lui avait permis de maîtriser la lecture des anciennes langues de l'Angleterre médiévale, très utile pour déchiffrer d'antiques textes de loi ou réglementations qui n'avaient pas été traduit. C'était un traité sur le rapport entre la magie des phénix et la création du monde. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit.

Aux alentours de minuit, il referma délicatement le grimoire, s'étira et commença à tourner dans sa chambre, s'arrêtant un moment devant les fenêtres qui lui donnait une vue sublime sur les profondeurs du lac, parfois, il jurait voir des créatures passer devant sa fenêtre, mais quand il regardait à nouveau, il n'y avait plus rien. Il ne doutait pas que la lumière de sa chambre allumée à toutes heures de la nuit devait intriguer les sirènes et autres êtres aquatiques qui vivaient là.

Il était temps d'aller faire une ronde, le couvre-feux était passé depuis deux heures, il allait bien trouver quelques élèves se bécotant dans un coin ou Potter à la fenêtre du quatrième étage. Il enfila la cape la plus chaude qu'il avait, la nuit les couloirs étaient glacials. Il aimait sentir le froid sur son visage quand le reste de son corps était bien au chaud. Il attrapa un chandelier à trois chandelles, bien hautes, elles étaient ensorcelées pour ne pas fondre contrairement à celle que fabrique les moldus, qu'il tenait devant lui. Cela donnait un air un peu plus gothique à ses pérégrinations. Il avait tout de l'héroïne gothique : blond, dans un vieux château moyenâgeux, une nuit de tempête, un chandelier à la main, pour être encore plus dans le cliché, il faudrait qu'il soit poursuivit par un homme dangereux et sauvé par un autre, quoique, pour la première partie, on n'en était pas si loin. Il grogna légèrement à cette pensée, il ne savait pas qui avait scénarisé sa vie, mais il aurait quelques mots à lui dire, par Merlin !

Il remonta le même couloir que la veille et l'avant-veille, prit l'escalier vers le quatrième étage, passa devant la fenêtre où Potter venait régulièrement, il n'y était pas, ou alors il était sous son étrange cape d'invisibilité – oui, il était au courant, et Potter qui pensait encore que c'était un secret, quel imbécile – alors il continua son chemin. Il prit les escaliers proches de la tour Nord, et s'engouffra dans les profondeurs du château.

Il allait rarement dans cette partie-là, tout comme les elfes de maison si on en croyait la quantité astronomique de poussière sur le sol et sur les tableaux. Il avait réalisé que très tard après être entrée à Poudlard que certaines parties du château n'était pas utilisées, elles n'étaient pas facilement accessible non plus, le château était fait pour accueillir des milliers d'élèves à l'origine, alors, soit les fondateurs avaient été très optimiste ou alors le nombre de sorciers avait chuté drastiquement. Les deux options étaient fondamentalement recevables, on faisait moins d'enfants à la fin du XXe siècle qu'au milieu du XIe, mais les sorciers et sorcières de son époque étaient aussi moins fertile, Draco supposait que ce n'était pas étranger au nombre de mariages consanguins entre sang-pur, comme pour la baisse du potentiel magique.

Les couloirs étaient plus sombres dans cette partie-là du château, et plus étroit aussi, les fenêtres bien plus rares, une odeur de renfermé flottait dans l'air. Mais il ne voyait pas de raison de retourner sur ses pas, il continuait à avancer. Les nombreux courants d'air affaiblissaient les flammes de son chandelier.

Il arriva dans un cul-de-sac, un couloir plus large que les autres qui n'avait comme débouché qu'une alcôve avec une fenêtre. Il posa le chandelier à ses pieds et observa autour de lui. Cette partie du château était beaucoup plus moyenâgeuse que le reste, comme prit dans une faille temporelle. Des bas-reliefs étaient visibles en frise en hauteur sur les murs, des tapisseries étaient accrochées par endroits. Il s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui, en face de l'une des tapisseries, absolument sublime, en riches fils rouges, elle représentait une scène de l'histoire médiévale : Merlin l'enchanteur et la fée Viviane dans un combat titanesque. Cette image lui tira un sourire, il connaissait cette histoire par cœur, certains racontaient que c'était une légende moldu, d'autre parlait de l'histoire même du monde sorcier, d'un combat entre les forces du bien et les forces du mal. Mais ce que Draco avait appris de sa mère était l'histoire bien différente d'une histoire d'amour contrarié et de jalousie. La vérité était perdue à jamais, mais cela n'enlevait rien à la beauté de ce conte.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sentit le mur se dérober derrière lui et il ne dut la vie sauve qu'au réflexe qu'il eut de s'accrocher au mur sur sa droite. Reprenant l'équilibre, il vu que derrière lui, un escalier en colimaçon venait d'apparaître là où auparavant se tenait le mur, et semblait descendre dans les entrailles de la terre. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore ? Il épousseta sa cape et reprit le chandelier en main.

Ce genre de chose ne lui arrivait pas normalement à lui, mais à Potter et à ses acolytes, c'était lui qui allait se battre dans je ne sais quelle cave de l'école. Il grogna un peu. Mais en même temps, la curiosité l'emporta, il n'allait tout de même pas faire demi-tour maintenant. Alors oui, il aurait pu ignorer cela, mais pas ce soir.

C'est un intérêt purement scientifique, se disait-il, pas comme Potter qui se jette à la gueule du danger, non pas sans une once mauvaise fois tout de même, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne.

Il regarda autour de lui par réflexe, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose dont il n'était pas sûr, et il commença à descendre les marches de l'escalier. Il était très étroit, ses épaules touchaient presque les murs, et pourtant, il n'était pas si large que cela. Les murs suintaient d'humidité, la pierre était vieille, très vieille, il s'étonnait même de pouvoir respiré dans un endroit si étroit qui n'avait pas dû être emprunté depuis bien longtemps. Les marches étaient inégales, il frôla plusieurs fois la mort en glissant, des toiles d'araignée obstruaient par moment le passage.

L'escalier devait être fait de millier de marches, Draco avait l'impression de descendre depuis une éternité. Il évita une marche éboulée, et arriva enfin au bout. Une petite salle, dont le sol était la roche même de la montagne, venait d'apparaître devant lui. Un frisson le parcouru. Deux torches s'enflammèrent d'elle-même à l'opposé de l'escalier, encadrant une porte, comme une arcade. Définitivement l'arcade la plus étrange qu'il avait pu voir dans sa courte vie. Le château en était rempli. Mais celle-ci dégageait quelque chose de différent, et pas seulement parce qu'elle se trouvait au bout d'un escalier interminable dans une partie oublié du château. Comme un léger brouillard s'en échappait, mais jamais ne la dépassait. Elle marquait comme une frontière.

Par la mise en pratique de ses connaissances en magie noire et ancienne, Draco avait appris très tôt à sentir la magie autour de lui. Et cette arcade puait la magie ancienne à plein nez, on se croirait dans le bureau secret de son père, celui qu'il cachait du ministère, plein à ras bord d'artefact.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmura qu'il était encore temps de rebrousser chemin, qu'il ne devait pas oublier que c'était une bonne chose d'être un peu lâche dans la vie, c'était mieux que d'être mort ou pire, d'être Potter. Mais c'est bien connu si les personnages écoutaient la petite voix raisonnable dans leur tête, le monde serait bien moins amusant.

Il n'avait aucune excuse un tant soit peu raisonnable de passer cette arcade, mais pourtant, il le fit, comme mue par une force invisible, ou par sa curiosité.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur le métal froid du chandelier, il prit une grande respiration et franchit le mur de brume. Elle était étrangement rafraîchissante, presque trop froide, elle semblait s'insinuer dans chaque pore de sa peau. Mais en réalité, la brume ne se trouvait que sous l'arcade. L'ayant passé, il sentit une douce tiédeur, presque semblable à la caresse du soleil au début du printemps.

Une vive lumière inondait une clairière. Draco réalisa qu'il était pieds nus et seulement en chemise et pantalons, et que le chandelier n'était plus dans sa main. Un frisson le traversa. Le sol de la clairière était comme recouvert d'une fine pellicule d'eau, formant comme un immense miroir. Mais la seule chose que Draco ne pouvait pas manquer était l'énorme chêne qui se dressait au milieu, les racines plongeant dans la pellicule d'eau, et les feuilles, comme des centaines de feuilles d'or brillaient du plus bel éclat.

Draco n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait en ce moment. Ni pourquoi cet endroit se trouvait sous Poudlard. Le seul sentiment qu'il pouvait éprouver était un puissant émerveillement, impossible même à contenir à l'intérieur de lui-même, et pour la première fois depuis sa petite enfance son visage s'illumina d'une admiration soudaine. Il ne pensa même pas à tenter de la retenir. Ses jambes avancèrent d'elle-même vers le truc du gros chêne, la pellicule d'eau sous ses pieds ne semblait pas sentir son passage. Il vibrait de l'intérieur, tout son être était en extase.

Il se laissa tomber contre le tronc, assis sur une énorme racine qui plongeait dans l'eau. Il avait beau lever les yeux, il ne trouvait pas la source de la lumière dans laquelle baignait cette clairière. La tête posée contre le tronc, il lui parut sentir quelque chose. Il se concentra, et il appuya tout le corps contre l'arbre, et cette fois, il entendit. C'était l'arbre lui-même. Il respirait. De longues et profondes inspirations qui semblaient faire vibrer tout son être.

Draco ne pouvait décoller son corps du tronc, il était comme ensorcelé. Il n'avait jamais ressenti de béatitude si puissante, si puissante qu'elle stoppait toutes ses capacités mentales. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autres sinon se laisser aller de tout son être contre l'immense chêne.

* * *

A suivre...

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ;)


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre :** Septentrional

 **genre :** aventure, romance

 **pairing :** Draco/Blaise

 **rating :** T

 **plot :** Au plein cœur de la guerre, Draco Malfoy remet en cause son éducation et décide qu'il faut en finir avec Voldemort. Mais au même moment, il découvre un arbre mystérieux sous les fondations de l'école. Ne serait-ce pas là la clef de leur survie dans une guerre funeste ?

 **disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Coucou JKR

 **nombres de mots :** 49 993

 **nombres de chapitre :** 17 + un épilogue

 **Notes :** C'est une histoire terminée, je vais la publier à un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine.

* * *

 **Septentrional**

 **Chapitre 2**

Draco n'avait aucun souvenir de comment il arriva dans la grande salle ce matin-là, il reprit ses esprits quand il était à quelques dizaines de mètres de la grande porte qui le séparait de ses camarades. Il secoua la tête pour essayer de remettre ses idées en ordre. Il se rappelait parfaitement être descendu par l'escalier la veille, avoir trouvé l'arbre, mais il s'était abandonné corps et âme, et tout le reste était perdu dans un flou énigmatique. Au moins, il était dans son uniforme complet, et plus pied nu et en chemise.

Il s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin vers son petit-déjeuner quand il entendit une voix.

\- Mais où étais-tu, Draco ? J'ai attendu des heures devant ta chambre ! Tu n'es pas rentré la nuit dernière ?

Zabini venait d'arriver derrière lui, et lui attrapa le bras. Draco leva la tête, cette fois complètement maître de lui-même, et son regard fut si perçant que son camarade diminua la pression sur son bras. Il avait l'air inquiet. Draco comprenait pourquoi : il avait peur qu'un matin en venant le réveiller, il ne trouve que son cadavre. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de penser ce genre de chose, il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien et il n'avait jamais voulu expliquer à Blaise ce qui lui traversait l'esprit, alors il imaginait le pire.

\- Tu n'es ni mon père, ni ma mère, Zabini, grinça le blond, je n'ai pas dormi dans ma chambre, et non, l'arrêta-t-il alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, je n'étais pas avec quelqu'un.

La main sur son bras descendit lentement jusqu'à son poignet, il le serra rapidement avant de le lâcher. Blaise continua de soutenir son regard encore un instant, semblant sonder son esprit, puis ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle.

Draco ne savait pas s'il devait lui parler de la nuit dernière. Il n'était pas lui-même sûr de ce qu'il avait vu, il était même fortement probable qu'il ait rêvé, voire même déliré la nuit entière. Une part de lui ne croyait pas à cette explication. Il savait très bien ce qu'il avait vu, mais en même temps rien de si extraordinaire n'avait l'habitude de lui arriver, ce n'était pas à lui que ce genre de chose arrivait. Ce ne pouvait pas être à lui.

Il n'allait rien dire à personne, car soit, il était en plein délire et la seule chose qu'il arriverait à faire, c'est se ridiculiser, ou soit il avait raison mais c'était un lieu sûrement très chargé en magie et certaines personnes ne devaient donc pas découvrir son existence. Ne rien dire, à personne, voilà une sage décision, qui, en plus, ne le faisait pas sortir de sa zone de confort de pieux Serpentard.

Il mangea distraitement son pudding à la citrouille, les yeux dans le vide devant lui. Et les maigres efforts de Blaise pour lui faire prononcer un mot furent vain, seulement des grognements lointains sortaient de sa bouche. Zabini était inquiet, ça oui, c'était une chose certaine. Il connaissait bien Draco, depuis des années, au début comme simple camarade sang-pur après leur introduction dans la société sorcière, puis comme camarade de classe, et maintenant, il osait même penser qu'ils étaient amis. Certes, Draco n'était pas quelqu'un de très loquace, principalement ces derniers temps. Et surtout, malgré son talent pour les beaux discours, il ne parlait jamais de lui-même, Blaise était certain qu'il en était incapable. Et quand il avait commencé à s'isoler au début de l'année scolaire, tous les Serpentards avaient perdu tout intérêt pour lui, le laissant seul. Mais lui avait été le seul à s'accrocher, avec le temps, malgré la distance que Draco instaurait avec les autres, ils étaient devenus proches, plus proches que de simples camarades de classe. Il ne savait pas ce qui préoccupait le blond, mais il espérait tout de même que s'il avait besoin d'aide, il aurait confiance dans sa loyauté. Mais il n'osait pas le lui rappeler, cela sonnait encore trop Gryffondoresque à son goût.

Le premier cours de la mâtinée auquel ils devaient se rendre était métamorphose avec les Gryffondors. Parfois, Draco se demandait à quel point le directeur ne faisait pas exprès de créer des situations de conflits entre les deux maisons rivales, pourquoi ne pas mettre les Gryffondors avec les Poufsouffles et les Serpentards avec les Serdaigles, la situation serait bien plus apaisée. Il poussa le énième grognement de la journée et s'assit à côté de Blaise. Il se força à échanger avec lui quelques banalités mortellement ennuyantes sur le Quidditch, le match qui allait avoir lieu samedi et la forte possibilité de la victoire de leur maison. Draco savait bien que ça ne suffirait pas pour rassurer Blaise, mais il n'avait pas les moyens de faire beaucoup mieux dans l'immédiat.

Étrangement, il se sentait incroyablement reposé, il avait remarqué du coin de l'œil en passant devant une fenêtre qu'il n'avait plus aucune cerne. Il osa penser que peut-être il avait très bien dormi pour une fois et fait un rêve très réaliste. C'était plus simple pour calmer son esprit de penser ainsi. Autant physiquement que mentalement, il ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis bien longtemps.

Pendant le cours, MacGonagall parlait pendant un très long moment de la transformation dans la création d'artefact magique, évoquant de long en large les exemples et précisant à maintes reprises qu'iels n'allaient pas mettre en pratique ces techniques, car la création d'artefact magique était extrêmement contrôlée voire même interdite dans la plupart des cas dans le monde sorcier. Ce qui n'étonna guère Draco, qui lui savait bien que pour la création de ce genre d'artefact, il fallait absolument à un moment où à un autre utiliser de la magie noire, même en infime quantité, et il était hors de question de laisser quiconque pratiquer légalement ce genre d'activité pour le Ministère.

Toute la journée, Draco ne put penser que encore et encore à la nuit dernière sans jamais pouvoir comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer. Son esprit retournait dans tous les sens chaque possibilité. Mais il était certain d'une chose : ce soir, il retournerait là-bas.

\- Oh Malfoy ! Regarde où tu vas, sale mangemort ! Beugla une voix juste à côté de son oreille.

Pitié, pas les Gryffondors, iels se pensaient encore plus intelligent que tout le monde. Il pivota et fit face à la Belette qui secouait son nez retroussé de dégoût devant lui. Un simple regard lui permit de visualiser Potter et Granger, légèrement derrière le rouquin, Granger cherchait à le retenir de le frapper vraisemblablement, et Potter regardait la scène avec un air à mi-chemin entre l'absence et la colère.

\- Je n'aurais pas besoin de regarder devant moi si les _personnes_ telles que toi n'étaient pas admises dans cette illustre école, crachat-il avec verve.

Oui, c'était facile, mais rien n'est comparable à la joie malsaine de voir Weasley verdir de rage. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait compris derrière l'insulte : les pauvres, les rouquins, les Gryffondors. Et réellement, il n'en n'avait rien à faire, le but était atteint. Sauf que ce jour-là, Weasley poussa un hurlement de rage et se jeta sur lui, le projetant à terre. Bien que Weasley soit devenu une montagne de muscle, il réussit à repousser le colosse avec souplesse et à bondir à nouveau sur ses pieds, d'un mouvement, sa baguette atterrie dans sa main. Il était prêt. Mais au lieu de brandir lui aussi sa baguette comme un sorcier, la Belette plongea à nouveau vers lui, tentant de se saisir de ses jambes pour le faire tomber. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, Blaise apparu devant lui et se contenta de donner un coup de pied en direction du Gryffondor, l'envoyant valdinguer contre le mur.

Assez rapidement, les deux Serpentards disparurent de la scène de crime, certes Weasley n'était pas mort, mais il ne valait mieux pas traîner aussi loin des cachots quand on avait quelque chose à se reprocher.

\- C'était moins une, lâcha Blaise.

\- J'avais ma baguette, Zabini, je n'avais pas besoin que tu interviennes, répliqua le blond d'un ton cinglant.

\- Un merci suffira, Draco. Qu'est-ce que tu allais faire de ta baguette ? Lui jeter un sort ? Et être renvoyé ?

\- C'était de la légitime défense ! Explosa-t-il.

\- Et alors ? Snape n'était pas dans le coin pour sauver ton cul, et le directeur n'a qu'une envie : se débarrasser de tout les potentiels mangemorts de son école, autant dire directement de tout les Serpentards !

Draco se figea et se tourna lentement vers son camarade.

\- C'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Gronda-t-il froidement.

\- Dumbledore pense que tous les potentiels candidats au rang de mangemort devrait être exclus de l'école sur le champ, mais le Ministère refuse de faire quoique ce soit, quel que soit le domaine d'action, ce n'est pas eux qui prendront une décision pareille. Alors autant ne pas lui donner une raison de te renvoyer, et lancer un sort sur un Gryffondor, même Weasley, c'est un motif de renvoi. C'est ma mère qui m'a écris pour me prévenir, elle tient l'information d'un de ses amants qui travaille au Ministère, de ce que je sais, répondit calmement Blaise.

Draco ne savait pas comment comprendre cette déclaration. Mais une question le torturait.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que je suis un mangemort, Zabini ?

Sa voix était posée, presque calme, mais qui le connaissait bien aurait pu déceler un soupçon de colère.

Avant de répondre Blaise prit une inspiration profonde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te réponde, Malfoy ? Tu ne parles pas de toi, ni de ce qui se passe avec la guerre. Alors oui, tu pourrais être un mangemort, ce serait même logique aux vues de l'état de ta famille. Mais je ne te crois pas aussi sot que cela.

Blaise s'était jeté au feu, ou plutôt dans le nid du serpent. S'il avait vu juste, la confiance que lui porte Draco serait renforcé, mais s'il s'était trompé, il venait de se faire un ennemi dangereux. Mais il avait dit la vérité, Draco était bien trop intelligent pour ne pas se faire l'esclave d'un monstre pareil qui n'avait à lui promettre la mort et la violence. Il tenait cette leçon de sa mère, qui était une fine connaisseuse en la matière : ne jamais devenir sujet de quelqu'un plus puissant que soi-même, toujours rester maître de ses actions.

Draco se contenta de hocher la tête et de se remettre à avancer. Le brun grogna de frustration, il n'allait même pas prendre la peine de lui répondre. Il avançait à côté de lui en prenant le chemin des cachots, mais avant de tourner vers une artère plus fréquentée, il le prit par l'épaule et le poussa dans une salle vide. Bon, peut-être était-ce plutôt un placard à balais un peu spacieux.

\- Bon sang, Zabini ! S'exclama Draco.

\- Oui, je sais, ça va pas te plaire, mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui te prends de ne pas répondre comme ça ?!

Ah. Draco comprenait. Blaise voulait des explications. Il ne savait pas vraiment lesquelles lui fournir. La pièce était petite, mais ils pouvaient quand même se tenir à plusieurs centimètres l'un de l'autre sans que l'atmosphère ne devienne gênante.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre, Blaise ? Soupira-t-il d'un coup. Que je ne suis pas un mangemort ? Eh bien, en effet, je n'en suis pas un. Que je ne veux pas le devenir ? Tu as encore raison, non, je ne veux pas devenir ce genre de créatures vendant leur âme pour un rêve factice. Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore savoir, hein, dis moi ?

Blaise passa une main dans ses cheveux, et planta son regard noir dans celui de son ami.

\- Je veux savoir de quel côté de cette foutue guerre tu te trouves et si je peux te faire confiance, Malfoy. Parce que toi, tu peux avoir confiance en moi, sache le. Si jamais tu as un problème, quel qu'il soit, je serais présent pour t'apporter mon aide.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu sonnes plus Poufsouffle ou plus Gryffondor, ricana Draco.

Et Blaise rit avec lui. Mais il reprit son sérieux et ajouta en lui posant la main sur l'épaule :

\- Je t'entends, et je te confirme que oui, tu peux avoir confiance en moi, Blaise. Mais est-ce qu'on peut sortir de ce placard à balais, s'il-te-plaît, parce que je ne suis pas sûr que cette discussion avait besoin nécessairement de se tenir en compagnie de serpillières.

Le brun explosa de rire et tint la porte à son ami pour le laisser sortir. Et quand il passa devant lui, il se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- j'ai hâte d'entendre les prochains ragots sur ce qu'on a bien pu faire dans ce placard tout les deux...

Draco dut réprimer un gloussement, mais laissa tout de même s'échapper sur son visage un rictus moqueur. Oh oui, il avait hâte d'entendre les commérages, mais surtout parce qu'ils étaient une des rares formes d'amusement que l'on pouvait trouver à la vie sociale de Poudlard. Et comme chaque bon petit Serpentard sait, tout pouvoir réside dans la connaissance. Même si les histoires de cœur des Poufsouffle ne sont pas ce qu'il y a de plus passionnant.

Mais il était sûr qu'il allait entendre parler de cette bagarre, Weasley irait sûrement pleurer dans les robes de Dumbledore. Mais il espérait pouvoir compter sur sa fierté de Gryffondor pour n'en parler à personne : il quand même été battu à plate couture par des Serpentards. Il allait avoir besoin de croire en sa bonne étoile sur ce coup-là.

Ce fut un calvaire pour Draco que de devoir attendre la nuit pour pouvoir retourner dans le couloir de la veille. Il passa une bonne partie de la soirée en compagnie de Blaise, à travailler sur un essai pour le cours de potion. Mais toutes les dix minutes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder vers la porte avec impatience. Blaise avait remarqué son agitation. Mais il ne dit rien, il ne ferait que l'agacer encore plus, à quoi bon. Et puis, connaissant la bête, il ne lui répondrait même pas. Quant au bout de deux heures, soit deux fois plus de temps qu'il n'en faut habituellement à Draco, leurs devoirs furent terminés, et Blaise retourna dans son propre dortoir, non sans rappeler à son ami de faire attention, de quoi, il n'avait pas besoin de préciser, de tout évidemment.

Draco n'avait jamais fait une ronde aussi tôt et aussi vite de sa vie. A peine une minute après le début du couvre feu, il était sorti de sa chambre, cape sur les épaules, et il dévalait le couloir pour emprunter le même chemin que la veille. Il réussit tant bien que mal à retrouver ses pas, hésitant à plusieurs intersections. Mais, il entra à nouveau dans la partie du château laissé à l'abandon, et dans le cul-de-sac où se trouvait la belle tapisserie. Le chandelier était là. Posé sur le sol, devant la tapisserie, les mèches éteintes depuis longtemps.

Il hésita un instant à s'approcher. Était-ce le signe qu'il était bien venu à cet endroit hier, mais en même temps, n'avait-il pas simplement rêvé à cet endroit ? Il devait comprendre. Et il y a une chose qui était certaine, c'est qu'il détestait ne pas savoir.

En deux pas, il fut à nouveau en face de la tapisserie, le chandelier en main. Il n'avait pas remarqué hier à quel point le tissage était fin, des fils d'or semblaient y être incorporé. Il se serait presque cru devant une de ces peintures moldus immobiles mais très réaliste.

Et quand il se retourna vers le mur, l'escalier était à nouveau là. Pourtant, il pouvait jurer devant Merlin qu'il n'y était pas la seconde d'avant. Il ne comprenait pas comment ce passage secret, si tenté que s'en soit un, fonctionnait. La plupart étaient actionnées par une formule, un code, un sort, un mécanisme.

Et encore une fois, Draco s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de l'école, descendant cet escalier interminable, un flambeau à la main. Il espérait trouver en bas de ces escaliers le même chemin que la veille. Et c'est exactement ce qui se passa, mais pourtant, il en fut surpris.

L'arcade était bien là, encadrée de torches, celée par la brume. Il posa le chandelier devant la porte, jeta sa cape et se précipita presque en dessous. Le froid glacial s'engouffra à nouveau au plus profond de son être avant de faire place à la douce tiédeur. Le chêne était là, scintillant, frissonnant de magie. Il se laissa à nouveau tomber contre son tronc. Au bout de quelques minutes, il perçut la respiration, mais pas seulement, comme un murmure indistinct lui parvenait, du plus profond du cœur de l'arbre.

La béatitude le saisit dans tout son être. C'était pour cela qu'il était là. Pour profiter encore de cette sensation, il lutta contre la force au fond de lui qui le suppliait de se laisser aller là, contre l'écorce, qui n'était ni rugueuse ni douloureuse, mais tendre et confortable, comme si elle l'accueillait. Il prit une profonde respiration avant de s'abandonner complètement.

Cette fois, il reprit ses esprits quand il ressortait de l'escalier. Un violent frisson le parcouru, et il comprit vite pourquoi : la chatte de Rusard le regardait avec ses yeux rouges accusateurs. Et merde. Il se jeta un sort de désillusion le plus vite possible et s'enfuit en courant. En plus, il était sûr d'être en retard pour le petit-déjeuner, Blaise allait encore se plaindre. En se dirigeant vers la grande salle, il finit par passer devant sa chambre et dans la précipitation, il bouscula quelqu'un qui poussa un hurlement.

C'était Blaise, qui regarde autour de lui d'un regard paniqué, et il fallut un instant à Draco pour se rappeler qu'il portait un sort de désillusion, et l'annula.

\- Oh bordel ! Draco ! Arrête immédiatement ce genre de chose, tu veux me tuer !? Piailla le brun.

\- Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu, je pensais que j'étais en retard.

\- Tu as encore découché ? Demanda Blaise.

\- En quoi ça te regarde Zabini ? Grinça-t-il.

\- Puisque tu le prends comme ça, va te faire foutre !

Et Blaise partit comme une flèche vers la grande salle. Draco réussit à le rattraper à mi-chemin, et l'arrêta.

\- Oui, je le prends comme ça parce que je n'ai rien à répondre à cette question ! Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Arrête de me prendre la tête sur où je dors, bon sang, comme si je le savais moi-même !

\- Attends, quoi ? bégéya-t-il.

Mais trop tard, Draco s'était engouffré dans la grande salle le plus vite possible pour ne pas avoir à ajouter quoique ce soit. Ça lui avait complètement échappé, et maintenant il ne savait même pas quoi dire de plus. Alors autant faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Blaise roula des yeux avant de le suivre. Un jour, le blond le tuera d'angoisse.

Après les cours, Draco se rendit à la bibliothèque avec une idée précise en tête : vérifier dans l'histoire de Poudlard s'il ne trouvait pas une trace de ce chêne sous l'école. Il avait l'impression que Blaise lui faisait un peu la tête, mais ça lui passera. Il s'installa à la place la plus éloigné de la porte de la bibliothèque, dans un recoin isolé d'où vous voyez tout le monde et où personne ne vous voit.

Il écuma tout le rayon d'histoire sorcière, chaque livre l'un après l'autre. Mais rien, pas même le plus petit sous-entendu. Aucun chêne ne se trouvait sous le château de Poudlard. Draco commençait à monter différentes théories.

S'il partait du principe que l'arbre était déjà là à la construction de Poudlard, alors il devait être bien antérieur au XIe siècle, s'il se fiait à la date approximative selon laquelle le château a été fondé. Mais s'il partait du principe qu'il était comme l'équivalent de la Chambre des Secrets, créé en même temps que le château ou après, alors il ne savait pas quoi penser. Et puis pourquoi un arbre ?

Et quel était les pouvoirs de ce lieu ? Pourquoi ressentait-il une paix si puissante quand il était près de lui ?

Bien sûr, il n'obtenait aucune réponse, même par différentes tentatives de déduction. Mais, chaque nuit de la semaine, il retournait vers l'escalier, et allait se coucher contre le tronc de ce chêne et il l'écoutait pendant des heures sans en garder le moindre souvenir.

* * *

A suivre...

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé!


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre :** Septentrional

 **genre :** aventure, romance

 **pairing :** Draco/Blaise

 **rating :** T

 **plot :** Au plein cœur de la guerre, Draco Malfoy remet en cause son éducation et décide qu'il faut en finir avec Voldemort. Mais au même moment, il découvre un arbre mystérieux sous les fondations de l'école. Ne serait-ce pas là la clef de leur survie dans une guerre funeste ?

 **disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Coucou JKR

 **nombres de mots :** 49 993

 **nombres de chapitre :** 17 + un épilogue

 **Notes :** C'est une histoire terminée, je vais la publier à un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine.

Merci pour vos review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir!

* * *

 **Septentrional**

 **Chapitre 3**

Des hurlements emplissaient le terrain de Quidditch, concurrençant les hurlements du vent froid venu du Nord. Draco avait les deux mains accrochées sur le manche de son balai à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Il était là pour attraper le vif d'or, se répétait-il comme un mantra.

En attendant que le coup de sifflet retentisse, il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de s'enfuir. Il avait commencé à sentir une peur grandir en lui ce matin quand il s'était préparé devant le miroir. Depuis deux ou trois jours, il avait l'impression de voir des ombres sur son bras par moment, mais il s'était convaincu que c'était le manque de sommeil. Cependant, ce matin, il avait très clairement vu sur ses bras, de très fines lignes blanches s'enrouler en arabesques, comme des cicatrices.

Si, dans le monde sorcier, entendre des voix était quelque chose de mal vu, alors les marques étaient bien plus craintes. On raconte dans certaines légendes que quand une marque apparaît sur votre corps sans raison, c'est que vous avez été maudit, que votre âme vous a été volé, que vous êtes choisis pour être la prochaine victime d'une quelconque créature magique terrifiante. Certes, Draco ne croyait pas un mot de ces sornettes inventés par la peur de toute magie sortant un tant soit peu de l'ordinaire. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de sentir grandir en lui cette crainte.

Il avait réfléchi un long moment, mais il revenait qu'à une seule chose encore et encore, la seule chose qui avait changé dans son quotidien : le chêne magique. Une voix hurlait en lui qu'il n'aurait jamais dû s'en approcher la première fois, et encore moins y retourner. Il ne s'était pas contrôlé et voilà où il en était maintenant : prit au piège, de quoi ? Il ne savait pas encore, mais il le savait, il le sentait.

Il déduit que le coup de sifflet de Madame Bibine était déjà dû retentir quand il vit ses coéquipiers fondre l'air à une vitesse défiant le raisonnable. Alors, à son tour, il s'élança, sondant le terrain à la recherche d'une ombre dorée, et il surveillait du coin de l'œil Potter qui faisait de même de son côté. Il savait que le Gryffondor était bien meilleur que lui à ça et c'est ce qui rendait le jeu de moins en moins intéressant au fur et à mesure que les matchs se succédaient. A quoi bon jouer quand vous savez avant même de monter sur votre balai que vous allez perdre ?

Mais sa fierté était en jeu, il n'allait certainement pas laisser Potter vaincre sans lui opposer un minimum de résistance. Alors, quand il fut le premier à percevoir un bourdonnement doré à sa droite, il accéléra de toutes ses forces, il sentit un coup de vent dans sa nuque, lui indiquant que Potter s'était lui aussi lancé à sa poursuite. Il devait tout faire pour maintenir son avance.

Il ne voyait plus rien d'autre que le vif d'or devant lui qui bourdonnait, tout le reste n'était que le flou de la vitesse. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres ! Il fit un piqué magistrale vers le haut, sûrement le plus beau de toute sa vie et il referma ses doigts sur la balle dorée. Un feu de joie explosa dans son ventre. Il l'avait fait. Mais tout aussi vite, il s'inquiéta du fait qu'il n'avait pas dû se battre plus que cela contre Potter.

Alors, il se retourna à nouveau vers le terrain en contrebas, et il comprit que les hurlements n'étaient pas des acclamations pour sa victoire, mais de la panique. En effet, il apercevait en dessous de lui, Potter qui était tombé de son balai, ne le tenait que d'une main au-dessus du vide, et encerclé par toute l'équipe de Serpentard qui empêchait aux Gryffondors de lui venir en aide.

Les imbéciles ! Malfoy sentit une rage violente s'emparer de lui. Iels n'avaient donc rien compris ? Iels voulaient qu'iels soient tous renvoyé ? Il voyait nettement Dumbledore debout dans sa tribune en train de lever sa baguette. Draco devait faire quelque chose pour au moins sauver sa peau, il savait d'avance qu'il serait celui que l'on blâmerait pour cela, que c'était son idée pour qu'il puisse attraper le vif d'or et gagner le match. Il glissa le vif dans sa poche, et il plongea avec son balai vers Potter, en lui sauvant la peau, il réussirait sûrement à sauver la sienne.

Bien lui en pris, car à l'instant même où il lui saisit le poignet, Potter venait de lâcher son balai et s'apprêtait à faire une chute de trente mètres comme son balai. Il le redéposa au sol sèchement, avant de fusiller du regard le reste de l'équipe. Le silence était écrasant dans la tribune. Potter se retourna vers lui et lui crachat au visage :

\- Vous êtes des monstres ! Tu es content, hein, Malfoy, tu as eu ce que tu voulais, tu as gagné ?!

\- Crois ce que tu veux, Potter, mais je ne suis pas derrière tout ça, je suis bien plus subtil que ces orcs mal dégrossit, si j'avais voulu tricher, tu ne t'en serais même pas rendu compte. Et un merci serait peut-être aussi le bienvenu.

\- Plutôt crever ! Explosa-t-il avant de s'enfuir vers ses ami-e-s qui venaient de descendre de leur tribune.

Un profond sentiment de lassitude empli le cœur de Draco. Il poussa un long soupir avant de se retourner vers ses camarades.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris, Malfoy ?! Cracha un de ses coéquipiers.

\- Et vous, je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris ?! Explosa-t-il. Vous voulez tous nous voir renvoyer ?! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'imbéciles !

\- Tu ferais mieux de nous remercier, feula une quatrième année, c'est grâce à nous que nous avons gagné ! Si on t'avait attendu, on serait encore dernier au classement !

\- Parce que vous pensez qu'on va être dans le classement après ça ?! Draco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Vous avez attaqué le sauveur adulé du monde sorcier, le chouchou de Dumbledore ! Si ce soir vous n'êtes pas tous mis à la porte, ce sera un miracle !

\- De toute manière, on se doutait bien que tu étais un traître à ta maison, Malfoy, lâcha une voix glacial, la capitaine de l'équipe, Stephy. Tu es renvoyé de l'équipe de Serpentard.

Un grognement de rage lui échappa et il tourna les talons. Un mot de plus de leur part, et il allait tous les maudire sur cinq générations, et personne ne voulait ça. Il ne passa même pas aux vestiaires, préférant retourner directement dans son dortoir, bénissant une fois encore Merlin d'avoir une chambre individuelle.

Il était abasourdi par tant de bêtise de la part de ses camarades. Il savait bien une grande partie d'entre elleux favorable à Voldemort, mais iels avaient tendance à oublier qu'iels étaient dans une école dirigée par le chef de file des opposants à Voldemort, qui ne rêve que d'une chose : tous les renvoyer, dans le meilleur des cas, dans le pire, qui sait. Iels devaient arrêter de se comporter comme s'iels étaient maître du monde. Il avait conscience que cela pouvait paraître légèrement ironique venant de sa part, mais il avait grandi et comprit le monde dans lequel il était. Voldemort était comme tous les autres hommes avides de pouvoir : inventer ou reprendre une cause, avec des fondements bidons pour attirer le plus de fanatiques possibles qu'il pourrait diriger à sa guise. Et Dumbledore n'était pas mieux, lui aussi voulait le pouvoir, même s'il se cachait derrière toutes ces idées de lumière et de justice, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il soit meilleur que les autres. Personne n'était meilleur que cela. Iels étaient tous à la limite de la bascule, un peu de pouvoir, et pouf, on tombe, et on rajoute son nom à la longue liste de personne qui ont abusé de leur pouvoir.

Il devait calmer sa colère, ce n'était pas lui qui allait faire changer le monde, lui aussi, il en était sûr, ne résisterait pas longtemps à un peu de pouvoir. Il n'était pas mieux que les autres. Il avait été ce genre de personne et ne voulait pour rien au monde le redevenir. Il jeta son balai dans un coin de la pièce et se laisse tomber sur son lit. Sa tenue de Quidditch était humide et était en train de mouiller son lit.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans sa vie, bon sang ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? L'école entière allait le penser au centre d'une conspiration contre le Survivant, et l'entièreté de sa maison allait maintenant être contre lui. Et Dumbledore... Pitié, pas Dumbledore, il allait vouloir le confronter, avec son air de vieux sage vicieux. Parce qu'il croyait qu'il ne le voyait pas le fixer, à tout les repas, à chacun de ses passages dans les couloirs, avec cet air supérieur, comme s'il sondait son âme, cherchant des preuves de sa culpabilité dans je ne sais quoi ?

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit en fracas sur Blaise.

\- J'aurais dû y penser avant que ton mot de passe serait « Draco dormiens nunquam titillandum », c'était malin, et ô combien symbolique, monsieur le dragon, souffla-t-il, essoufflé.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui, s'appuyant contre elle.

\- C'est le chaos dehors, tu verrais ça...

\- C'est bien pour ça que je n'y suis pas, grogna Draco.

Le brun soupira et s'approcha de lui, et s'appuya cette fois contre la colonne de son baldaquin. Il le fixait avec un regard un peu inquiet.

\- Je suis pas au courant des détails, mais on monte un échafaud dans la salle commune avec un cercueil à ton nom, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là, Zabini ?

\- Je te l'ai dit l'autre jour, ne me force pas à me répéter. Et j'imagine que tu n'étais pas au courant alors de ce petit tour de passe-passe ?

\- Par ce que tu penses que j'aurais laissé faire ce genre de chose, bon sang, Blaise ! Mais qu'est-ce qui leur est passé dans la tête !

\- Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que tu sois le seul de l'équipe à ne pas avoir été prévenu, souligna-t-il très justement.

Draco se redressa soudainement sur les coudes. Il n'avait pas réalisé ce détail jusqu'à ce que Blaise lui fasse remarquer. Il n'avait pas été prévenu... Et il était le seul... Merde !

\- Iels devaient savoir que je n'allais pas approuver, grogna-t-il.

\- Où plutôt, iels voulaient te piéger. Ce qui est certain, c'est que l'ancien Draco aurait été ravi de ce genre d'idée.

\- Non, je n'aurais pas été ravie de ce genre d'idée, j'aurais trouvé une technique de triche aboutie à la perfection pour que personne ne sache jamais que j'ai pu tricher, tu me sous-estimes grandement. Et pourquoi vouloir me piéger, merde alors ?

\- Aucune idée, je pensais que tu pourrais me le dire.

Draco savait bien qu'après le début de cette année et son isolement, il n'était plus très bien vu dans sa maison. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que pensait ses camarades, ni ce qu'iels allaient imaginer. Il était sûr que les paris allaient de bon train en tout cas. Est-ce qu'iels avaient percé à jour sa remise en question ? Si c'était le cas, il n'était plus en sécurité à Serpentard. Alors, certes, contrairement à ce que raconte toute l'école, Serpentard n'est pas une maison de mangemorts, mais il ne fallait pas non plus ne pas remarquer la prédominance de ces idées. {Et on pouvait penser que c'était le résultat du culte qui circule autour de Salazar Serpentard et de cette idéologie sang-pure. Mais à Serpentard, il y avait aussi des né-e-s moldus et des sangs mêlé-e-s, bien qu'iels ne le disent pas souvent ouvertement. Le climat actuel ne faisait qu'augmenter les tensions entre les maisons et entretenait la volonté d'être le sang-pur le plus digne selon leurs critères. ]

Quand Blaise le laissa, il se décida à aller faire un tour dans la salle de bain des préfets, il avait bien une petite salle de bain privée dans sa chambre, mais quoi de mieux qu'un immense bain dans une véritable piscine parfumé pour se détendre. Il passa un long moment devant le miroir à observer sous toutes les coutures les arabesques sur ses bras. Il ressentait au plus profond de lui une envie incommensurable de retourner vers l'arbre, mais sa raison lui hurlait de ne pas le faire. Il devait résister. Il ne pouvait pas se mentir, il avait peur.

Alors, il s'enfonça dans l'eau, quand il ne les voyait pas, il pouvait imaginer qu'elles n'existaient pas. Il pouvait imaginer que tous ses problèmes n'existaient pas, n'avaient été qu'un mauvais rêve. Quand il s'immergeait ainsi, il pouvait rester pendant des heures. Les bulles arrivaient presque au plafond quand il commençait à se dire que peut-être il était tant de retrouver le monde réel et de cesser d'être une créature amphibie.

Il ne pouvait cesser de penser au match de Quidditch. Et à ses conséquences. Il avait peur de comprendre que les membres de sa maison étant hostile à Harry Potter, et donc très sûrement pro-Voldemort, se sentent assez fort et protégés pour tenter une action de cette envergure, devant toute l'école. Est-ce que cela signifiait que pendant son absence, les mangemorts avaient autant progresser dans sa maison ? Il faudra qu'il en parle à Blaise.

Pendant qu'il remontait le couloir vers sa chambre une idée le percuta de plein fouet. Il avait été mis à l'épreuve et il avait échoué. Nan mais, quel idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé avant ! Lui-même avait usé de cette technique bien vicieuse à son jeune âge. Son équipe avait sûrement monté ce plan pour voir sa réaction et juger de sa fidélité à sa maison, et même peut-être au-delà, et sa fidélité à l'idéal de sang-pur et au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un frisson le parcouru. Il comprenait bien mieux à présent.

Merde. Merde. Merde ! Il allait avoir besoin de parler à Blaise. Et juger si, comme il lui a fait part, sa fidélité se trouve bien en sa personne, et pas dans sa maison. Peut-être avait-il été mis au courant ?

Juste ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment. Mais il avait été quand même bien sot de penser que son nom le protégeait assez pour qu'il n'ait pas à faire démonstration de sa fidélité comme tous les autres. Bon, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre, et voir à quelles conséquences il devra faire face, en espérant que ce ne remonte pas jusqu'à Voldemort, tout du moins tout de suite, il allait avoir besoin de temps.

Le lundi matin, alors qu'il mangeait, une missive atterrit dans son assiette. Le directeur l'attendait dans son bureau avant le début des cours.. Un poids descendit dans son estomac. Il allait devoir faire face à l'autre fou. Il détestait de plus en plus Dumbledore, il sentait son regard le suivre en permanence, il était une cible, de quoi, il ne savait pas encore vraiment. Mais il avait appris grâce à son parrain qu'il était le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix, une organisation de Gryffondors pour lutter contre Voldemort. Ça ne l'étonna qu'à moitié. Il aimait prendre des airs de chef suprême après tout. Il était même parfois arrivé à se demander s'il n'était pas aussi dangereux que Voldemort au fond.

La gargouille le laissa monter. Il se demandait à quelle sauce il allait être mangé. Quand il pénétra dans le bureau après avoir toqué, il se retrouve face à Dumbledore, MacGonagall et Snape. Un allié, il était peut-être sauvé. Face aux Gryffondors, il n'aurait pas fait long feu.

\- Entre, mon garçon, indiqua la voix mielleuse du directeur. Et assis-toi.

\- Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là, monsieur Malfoy, gronda la voix sèche de la directrice de Gryffondor.

\- Oui, professeur, je le devine. Je n'ai aucun doute quand au fait que je sois ici pour vous fournir une explication vis-à-vis de l'accident pendant le match de Quidditch, répondit-il d'une voix posée.

\- Et qu'avez-vous donc à dire pour votre défense ? Interrogea Dumbledore, avec un regard malicieux.

\- Tout dépend de ce que vous me reprochez, professeur.

\- Je me permets de rappeler les faits ici, Directeur, intervint Snape. Pour une raison inconnue, toute l'équipe de Serpentard a entravé Potter, l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, pour permettre à monsieur Malfoy d'attraper le vif d'or. Il y a donc plusieurs points que nous voudrions voir éclaircie, principalement votre implication dans l'organisation de cette action.

Draco avait beau avoir un grand talent pour dissimuler ses réactions, son cœur frappait dans sa poitrine.

\- Je ne suis pas l'organisateur de cette tricherie, professeurs, puisque c'est votre question. Je n'étais pas au courant par ailleurs, et j'ignore pourquoi je n'ai pas été mis dans la confidence. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis allé décrocher Potter.

\- Et nous te remercions évidemment pour cela, glissa perversement le directeur. Mais la question que moi et mes collègues nous sommes posé est plutôt si vous n'aviez pas feint de le sauver pour vous donner une allure salvatrice et innocente.

Draco entendit très distinctement son parrain grogner. Une chose le rassurait : Severus ne portait pas plus le directeur dans son cœur.

Il s'était attendu à cette question.

\- Pour être totalement franc, professeurs, répondit-il, je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi j'aurais orchestré tout ce cirque seulement pour gagner, maintenant, et devant toute l'école et tous les professeurs, avec la garantie d'être punis sévèrement. Pour quel récompense ? Gagner un match de Quidditch... A vrai dire, je ne comprends pas plus que vous le comportement de mes camarades de Serpentard qui ont agi sans prendre en compte les conséquences évidentes.

\- Et seriez-vous prêt a jurer sur la magie de ce que vous dites ? Demanda soudainement Dumbledore.

\- Albus, voyons ! S'exclama MacGonagall.

Jurer sur la magie, autant dire signer son arrêt de mort en cas de mensonge.

\- Oui, professeur, dit-il simplement en soutenant son regard.

Il savait que le directeur était legitimen, et en soutenant son regard, il sentant les attaques qu'il envoyait contre son esprit. Vicieux. Mais Draco, en plus d'être bon legilimen, était très bon occlumen, il avait reçu des leçons des meilleurs.

\- Bien, vous pouvez retourner à vos cours, monsieur Malfoy, lâcha sèchement Dumbledore.

Le blond ricana mentalement, la vieille bique était vexée de ne pas avoir réussi à passer ses défenses. Qu'il aille en Enfer. Il se leva, salua les professeurs, et sorti du bureau avec soulagement.

A peine avait-il fait deux pas qu'il entendit son parrain le suivre. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui parler depuis un moment. Il le rattrapa et l'entraîna dans une salle déserte. Après avoir lancé un sort de silence, il se lança :

\- Draco, j'ai besoin de savoir précisément, ce que tu as dit à Dumbledore, est-ce vrai ?

Il avait une voix avec un soupçon d'inquiétude.

\- En effet, j'ignorais tout de ce plan. Mais je pense que c'était justement voulu ainsi.

\- C'est ce que je pense ? Soupira-t-il

\- Je le crains, et j'ai échoué. J'aurais dû comprendre bien plus tôt.

\- Et pourquoi Potter ?

\- Laisser mourir le Survivant ? Autant se rendre directement à Azkaban, soupira Draco, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment eu le choix. Mais je suis grandement étonné que des Serpentards se permettent un tel coup de force face à l'école entière, alors que Dumbledore ne nous porte pas dans son cœur.

\- Beaucoup de choses se passent, Draco, beaucoup, tu dois avoir connaissance seulement d'une partie d'entre elle, mais prends garde à toi. Mais peut-être que mon attitude n'a pas aidé, j'ai été trop tendre avec eux, iels nagent dans un sentiment d'impunité.

Merlin, il allait neiger, Severus reconnaissait ses torts. Draco dut se retenir de rire nerveusement. Les choses devaient vraiment être complexes.

\- Va en cours, soupira son parrain, nous continuerons à parler plus tard.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et quitta la salle, perdu dans ses pensées. Mine de rien, son parrain l'avait alarmé. Il l'avait rarement vu ainsi : inquiet. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui se passait en sous-main, mais il était heureux de ne pas savoir. Il savait que son parrain était un mangemort, mais il était le seul homme en qui il avait confiance, et il sentait au fond de ses tripes qu'il serait toujours là quand il en aurait besoin. Ou, en tout cas, il l'espérait de tout cœur.

Il se rendait à son cours de défense contre les forces du mal quand il se retrouva face à Pansy Parkinson au détour d'un couloir. Elle ne semblait pas surprise de le voir. Elle était la Serpentard exemplaire, parfois même bien plus que lui. Et c'était ce qui l'avait effrayé quand iels s'étaient rencontré.

\- Malfoy, je suis heureuse de te voir, enfin.

Sa voix était glaciale. Ce n'était décidément pas son jour.

\- Parkinson, la salua-t-il sobrement.

Iels avaient été proche il y a quelque temps encore.

\- Je vois que tu n'as donc pas encore compris dans quelle situation tu te trouvais, mais au moins nous sommes fixé sur ton compte.

Et elle tourna les talons.

* * *

A suivre...

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé!


	4. Chapitre 4

**Titre :** Septentrional

 **genre :** aventure, romance

 **pairing :** Draco/Blaise

 **rating :** T

 **plot :** Au plein cœur de la guerre, Draco Malfoy remet en cause son éducation et décide qu'il faut en finir avec Voldemort. Mais au même moment, il découvre un arbre mystérieux sous les fondations de l'école. Ne serait-ce pas là la clef de leur survie dans une guerre funeste ?

 **disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Coucou JKR

 **nombres de mots :** 49 993

 **nombres de chapitre :** 17 + un épilogue

 **Notes :** C'est une histoire terminée, je vais la publier à un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine.

Merci pour vos reviews! Elles me font toujours beaucoup plaisir!

 **TW** : ce chapitre comporte des insultes homophobes dirigées envers notre cher Draco

* * *

 **Septentrional**

 **Chapitre 4**

Il était fort, il ne devait pas céder. Il serait fort.

Céder à quoi ? Eh bien, il avait plus que l'embarras du choix.

Une semaine de cours s'était écoulée depuis le match de Quidditch, nous étions vendredi soir, la nuit d'Halloween. Il avait tenu bon et n'était pas retourné voir le chêne, mais cela lui en avait coûté. Il dormait très mal, encore pire qu'avant. Blaise l'avait remarqué, et essayait de trouver un moyen de l'aider, sans succès.

Les arabesques sur son bras n'avaient pas changé, il avait espéré silencieusement qu'elles se résorbent d'elles-mêmes. Mais elles étaient toujours là, aussi nettes et délicates que le premier jour. Il n'avait senti aucun changement dans sa magie, il prenait chaque matin quelques instants pour vérifier, il craignait une malédiction.

Il avait tout de même tenté de faire des recherches et dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard et dans sa collection personnelle, mais sans succès. Des arbres, il en existait plein, et en même temps, il n'y en avait aucun. Des légendes avec des arbres magiques il n'y avait que ça : la nymphe Daphné, Merlin l'enchanteur qui fut transformé en buisson par Viviane la Fée, l'arbre de la vie dans l'ancienne culture elfique, les moldus et leur religion avec un buisson divin, le chêne était aussi le lieu de pouvoir des druides. On raconte que le cœur de chêne était la matière dans laquelle était fabriqué les artefacts magiques les plus puissants. Dans la culture sorcière des premiers temps, le chêne était un grand symbole de pouvoir et était utilisé comme tatouage au moment du passage à l'âge adulte.

Mais en même temps, aucune mention n'était faite d'un chêne en particulier comme étant magique, et encore moins dans les montagnes du nord de l'Écosse où on préférait le plus souvent les pins sylvestres aux chênes, qui le plus souvent poussait plus au sud.

Il avait établi une hypothèse selon laquelle cette clairière était l'équivalent de la Chambre des secret de Serpentard, mais construite par un ou une autre fondatrice. C'était le plus probable, sinon pourquoi les fondateurs auraient construit l'école au-dessus d'un chêne magique ? Il savait pourtant qu'il ratait quelque chose.

Et il n'avait pas eu plus de succès quand il avait commencé à se renseigner sur ce que ces marques pouvaient être. C'était de la magie assez ancienne, certes, mais c'était à peu près tout ce qu'il avait. Le pourquoi et le comment étaient restés sans réponse. Le chêne devait en être responsable, mais ça n'avait fait que complexifier ses recherches.

Il sortait de la bibliothèque l'esprit encombré par ces préoccupations. Le climat dans l'école était devenu pesant. Les Serpentards responsables des désordres pendant le match avait été suspendu pendant deux semaines, Dumbledore n'avait pas obtenue leur renvoie au conseil d'administration, où les familles sang-pures conservatrices régnaient en maître. Les Gryffondors faisaient front commun contre tous ceux qui osait ne serait-ce que regarder Potter un peu trop longtemps. Et chez les Serpentards, un coup d'État avait eu lieu, Pansy Parkinson était la nouvelle figure, ouvertement pro-Voldemort, elle avait remplie l'espace vide laissé par Draco. La maison de Salazar avait choisis son camp et les élèves de l'équipe de Quidditch hissés au rang de martyrs. Draco avait de la chance d'être préfet en chef, sinon il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment il était arrivé à être considéré comme opposant à sa maison et par là opposant au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce qui en soit n'était pas faux, il n'était pas pour Voldemort, donc il était contre lui. Mais comment déduire cela du match ? Ce devait être un prétexte. Mais dans tous les cas, il était dans une position extrêmement fragile. Il déplorait le fait que son parrain n'ait pas eu le temps d'avoir une conversation plus longue avec lui.

Évidemment, Blaise était resté à ses côtés, lui avait choisis d'afficher sa position un peu plus franchement qu'avant, il ne voulait pas qu'on l'assimile à un mangemort. Mais bien sûr, les conflits internes à Serpentard échappaient complètement au reste de l'école, qui pensait plus que jamais que tout ces élèves n'étaient que danger. Sans réaliser un instant que certains élèves étaient en danger au sein même de Serpentard, ceux qui n'étaient pas en faveur de Voldemort et évidemment les né-e-s moldus, qui n'attendaient qu'une chose : que les vacances arrivent pour ne jamais revenir.

\- Alors, Malfoy, on est tout seul ?

Il se figea. Merde. Les Gryffondors. Il avait réussi à éviter Weasley depuis la bagarre, mais il avait été trop distrait aujourd'hui.

Il leva les yeux et se retrouva encerclé par quelques rouges et or. Certains dont il ignorait même le visage, et évidemment Weasley et Finnigan. Un air profondément mauvais s'étalait sur le visage du rouquin.

\- On a quelques trucs à te dire, ajouta-t-il. Et je te devais ça, au fait...

Il se jeta le point en avant en direction de la mâchoire de Draco. Il réussit à éviter de justesse le premier coup, mais un second l'atteignit dans le ventre. Sous le choc, il se tordit en deux en laissant échapper un gémissement. Les autres ricanèrent en le regardant méchamment.

Si les autres se joignaient au jeu, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Un grand brun lui lança un coup de poing dans le nez qu'il ne pu esquiver. Il sentie le cartilage craquer. Il se redressa malgré la douleur pour faire face à Weasley qui ne cachait pas le plaisir sadique qu'il semblait prendre. S'il se lançait dans le combat physique, seul contre cinq ou six, il avait aucune chance, et s'il sortait sa baguette, il était renvoyé, mais peut-être qu'il sortirait de la vivant.

Au moment où sa baguette descendit dans sa main, Weasley crachat à nouveau sa haine à plein poumon :

\- Alors, Malfoy, ton copain est plus là pour te défendre ? J'espère qu'il t'a bien enculé la nuit dernière hein, grosse pédale, c'est peut-être pour ça que tu as un balai dans le cul !

Ses amis ricanèrent encore grassement. C'était gratuit.

Mais Draco ne s'attendait clairement pas à ce que Finnigan envoie son point avec de l'élan contre la mâchoire de son ami. Weasley tituba et se rattrapa à un blond.

\- Va te faire foutre, Ron, si c'est ce que tu penses de moi ! S'exclama-t-il

\- Mais, Seamus ?! Bégaya le rouquin sans comprendre.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est Malfoy et que c'est un connard que tu dois être comme lui ! Si jamais tu es homophobe, ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole !

Il tourna les talons fièrement devant ses camarades abasourdis. Draco grinça des dents, alors comme ça tabasser un camarade de classe c'était parfaitement moral tant qu'on n'utilisait pas d'insultes homophobes, très bien. Il profita de la diversion que cela produit pour invoquer un sort de désillusions et s'éclipsa discrètement du cercle des Gryffondors.

Il allait devoir passer par sa chambre avant de rejoindre la grande salle, il ne pouvait pas arriver dans cet état : le nez cassé, en sang et la joue tuméfiée. Deux sorts et une chemise plus tard, il était à nouveau présentable, plus ou moins, mais les cernes ne comptaient plus à ce niveau-là. Il était épuisé. Pendant toute la semaine, il avait dû se battre chaque jour contre soit des Serpentards, soit des Gryffondors, mais jamais encore il avait dû en venir aux mains de cette manière, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'avait pas encore été frappé ainsi. Un fort sentiment d'impuissance s'emparait de lui. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver éveillé dans son pire cauchemar. Les choses allaient bien trop vite pour lui, cela faisait à peine quelques mois qu'il avait remis en cause son éducation, sa famille et ses valeurs. Mais entre comprendre au fond de lui qu'il ne voulait pas être serviteur de Voldemort et être considéré comme un traître ouvertement par sa maison supposant son opposition, il y avait un glissement non-négligeable. Il se sentait comme dépossédé de cette décision, il aurait dû être celui qui arrivait à cette conclusion, on ne devrait pas la lui appliquer de force.

Heureusement, il ne croisa personne d'autre sur le chemin de la grande salle, tout le monde était déjà à table. Blaise l'attendait, à l'extrémité de la leur. Les Serpentards avaient une manière bien particulière de montrer l'ostracisation de leur membre, pas de scandale public, pas de désapprobation, mais tout le monde savait, et plus aucune interaction n'était possible. Blaise et Draco mangeaient seul, à l'extrémité de leur table, séparés de leurs camarades par plusieurs sièges vides.

Quand il posa son séant aristocratique sur le banc, Blaise commença sans attendre la discussion en jetant un coup d'œil vers la table des Gryffondors :

\- Tu as entendu parlé du coming out de Finnigan ? Ça fait jaser tout le monde ! J'en reviens pas...

Ce dont Draco ne revenait pas, c'était la vitesse de l'information dans cette école.

\- On peut dire que j'ai été aux premières loges, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

\- C'est quand même incroyable !

\- Pourquoi ? Tu veux tenter ta chance avec lui ? Ricana Draco.

\- Naan, et puis même si je voulais, je devrais sûrement passer sur le cadavre de Dean Thomas, ils sont soudés ensemble depuis le début du repas, même pas une feuille de parchemin passe entre eux, et je peux te l'assurer parce que j'ai vu Granger essayer. Cette femme est fantastique.

\- Tu as quelques choses pour les Gryffondors aujourd'hui, on dirait, Zabini, fait attention,ça pourrait devenir une tendance.

\- Oh, tout doux, Malfoy, ne soit pas jaloux, pouffa-t-il, j'aime aussi les Serpentards, tu sais.

Et il agrémenta sa réplique d'un clin d'œil tendancieux. Ces tentatives pour lui remonter le moral, parce que c'était bien cela, restait bien infructueuse. Même si avoir un Blaise d'humeur à flirter était toujours agréable.

Ils avaient eu une longue discussion au sujet de leur maison et de cette épreuve qui lui avait été imposé par surprise. Blaise était de son côté, bien sûr, et n'avait pas hésité à s'ostraciser pour rester avec lui. Et Draco était touché par ce geste.

D'office, Blaise avait rempli l'assiette de Draco et lui donnait des coups dans le bras pour l'inciter à manger. Ce à quoi Draco répondait par des roulements d'yeux effrénés. Il se prenait pour une sorte de papa poule.

Contrairement à ce qui était d'usage à ce moment de la journée, des chouettes et des hiboux pénétrèrent en masse dans la grande salle. Des éditions spéciales du Daily Prophet atterrirent sur les assiettes des élèves et des professeurs, qui n'étouffait même pas leurs braillements surpris. Quand les deux Serpentards eurent enfin le journal entre les mains, un glapissement s'étouffa dans la gorge de Draco.

En Une, une photos spectaculaire montrait l'immense prison d'Azkaban semi-écroulé, d'où sortait une masse de prisonnier, et le titre « Azkaban attaqué cette nuit, des mangemorts en fuite ».

Le sang de Draco se figea dans ses veines alors qu'il ouvrait l'édition spéciale pour lire l'article. C'était une information qu'il avait espéré de tout cœur ne jamais lire. Sur la deuxième page, en gras, le nom qu'il redoutait était inscrit : Lucius Malfoy était échappé. Blaise perçu son trouble, mais ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Il se contenta de poser une main sur son épaule en silence. Les tripes de Draco se resserraient.

Maintenant, il était réellement dans le pétrin. Il allait vouloir planifier son introduction parmi les mangemorts. Il allait entendre parler de son exclusion de Serpentard.

Il n'avait pas senti ces sueurs froides le long de son dos depuis longtemps. En laissant couler son regard le long de la table de sa maison, il pouvait voir des regards et des sourires fiers parmi ses camarades.

Un hibou grand duc entra après les autres dans la grande salle, mais personne n'y prêta vraiment attention, et il se posa à côté de Draco Malfoy. Blaise jura entre ses dents. Les mains tremblantes, le blond ouvrit la missive. Il reconnaissait très bien l'écriture. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il la lit.

 _Fils,_

 _Je suis libre, notre maître dans sa grande bonté m'a délivré pour que je puisse mieux le servir. Et maintenant, c'est à ton tour de montrer ta gratitude._

 _Rejoins-moi dans ce combat pour la dignité de notre race._

 _Tu prendras la noble marque de notre combat à la prochaine pleine lune de la main de notre Seigneur et tu lui jugeras obéissance et fidélité comme je l'ai fait et comme mon père le fit avant moi._

 _Longue vie à Voldemort, Seigneur des Ténèbres_

 _Ton père._

Draco crut qu'il allait vomir. Non, non. Jamais. Jamais il ne le rejoindrait. Ses mains tremblaient. Il sentait sur lui le regard inquiet de Blaise, celui scrutateur de Dumbledore et celui de plusieurs membres de sa maison qui semblait se délecter du spectacle.

La lettre se froissa dans ses mains. Il devait sortir. Il se redressa, et sorti de la salle. Il crut entendre une voix appeler son nom, sûrement Blaise, mais comme s'il était perdu dans le brouillard. Il tituba légèrement une fois qu'il eu passé la porte. Les couloirs s'enchaînaient de manière automatique autour de lui. Il tomba à genoux et vida le contenue de son estomac sur le sol sous les cris d'indignation des tableaux autour de lui. En se relevant, il réussit tout juste à nettoyer les dégâts d'un coup de baguette avant de se mettre à courir, aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient le porter.

Cette fois, il vit devant lui s'ouvrir l'escalier en colimaçon. Il avait besoin de descendre dans la clairière, c'était un appel viscéral. Il dévala l'escalier comme si ça vie en dépendait. Et elle en dépendait sûrement à ce moment précis. Il ne réfléchit même pas en franchissant l'arcade. Il se jeta au pied du grand chêne, et éclata en sanglots. La tête posée contre le tronc, il pleurait, traversé de spasme de douleur. Son pire cauchemar venait réellement de se réaliser.

A travers ses larmes, il commença à percevoir une lumière incandescente. En se redressant légèrement, il réalisa que c'était le tronc qui brillait de mille feux de l'intérieur. Une fine fissure laissait s'échapper la lumière. Mais petit à petit, elle s'agrandit. La fissure s'étendait de toute la hauteur du tronc et commençait à s'élargir, renforçant la lumière dans la clairière. Draco était ébloui par tant de luminosité. Il dut se couvrir les yeux d'une main.

Et il distinguait comme une ombre. Une ombre qui se rapprochait lentement.

* * *

A suivre...

Mais quelle est donc cette ombre? ;)

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé!


	5. Chapitre 5

**Titre :** Septentrional

 **genre :** aventure, romance

 **pairing :** Draco/Blaise

 **rating :** T

 **plot :** Au plein cœur de la guerre, Draco Malfoy remet en cause son éducation et décide qu'il faut en finir avec Voldemort. Mais au même moment, il découvre un arbre mystérieux sous les fondations de l'école. Ne serait-ce pas là la clef de leur survie dans une guerre funeste ?

 **disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Coucou JKR

 **nombres de mots :** 49 993

 **nombres de chapitre :** 17 + un épilogue

 **Notes :** C'est une histoire terminée, je vais la publier à un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine.

 **P.S.:** Quand j'utilise ''iels", ce n'est pas une faute, mais bien un choix de vocabulaire ;) "iels" peut être utilisé comme un pronom neutre quand on désigne un groupe mixte. Vive l'évolution spontanée de la langue! ;p

Merci pour vos review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir!

 **Septentrional**

 **Chapitre 5**

Draco avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, la lumière forte l'éblouissait. Mais il voyait une ombre se détacher dans le tronc, là d'où la lumière venait. Une ombre humaine. Il recula un peu en se traînant sur le sol sans quitter l'ombre des yeux. Ses larmes avaient séché sous la chaleur que dégageait la lueur, ses mains tremblaient encore mais d'anticipation.

L'ombre grossissait lentement. Une main s'accrocha à l'écorche de l'arbre depuis l'intérieur du tronc, et s'extirpa avec lenteur. Une deuxième main. Une tête. Un corps. Un homme.

Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Quelque chose arrivait. Quelque chose d'énorme, d'incroyable. L'air vibrait. Et soudain tout s'arrêta. Plus un bruit, plus un mouvement, le silence incroyable.

Il était sorti entièrement du tronc. Un homme adulte, un jeune homme brun, grand, élancé. Beau.

Draco ne bougeait plus. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se mouvoir. La seule chose qu'il pouvait regarder était cet homme. La lumière s'amenuisait et la faille de l'arbre se résorbait avec la même lenteur avec laquelle elle s'était ouverte. Aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge quand il voulut vocaliser son étonnement.

Le jeune homme ne portait qu'une chemise lâche, comme sortie d'un autre temps et un pantalon moulant, presque un collant. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le blond alors qu'il se mouvait dans sa direction.

Quand il se pencha pour se mettre à sa hauteur et qu'il esquissa un sourire, ce fut comme si Draco pouvait à nouveau respirer. Le monde repris vit autour de lui, les sons lui parvenaient à nouveau.

\- Je dois vous remercier, jeune seigneur, dit l'homme, un genou à terre. Vous m'avez délivré d'un puissant sortilège.

Draco ne retrouvait pas la parole. Il devait rêver. Une brume onirique commença à monter dans la clairière, et le jeune homme se leva précipitamment et attrapa le Serpentard par le bras.

\- Nous devrions quitter cet endroit, je sens que la magie veut me retenir, Venez !

Et il l'entraîna avec lui. Ils sortir de l'escalier l'instant suivant. Draco avait l'impression de se réveiller d'un rêve qui avait duré trop longtemps, mais pourtant le jeune homme était toujours là. Il observait ce qui l'entourait d'un air absorbé. Ses doigts se posèrent sur la tapisserie avec douceur, ses yeux se chargèrent d'une émotion que Draco ne sut décrypter.

Il réussit à se ressaisir. Sa voix retrouva le chemin de sa gorge.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous sous Poudlard ?

\- Poudlard ? C'est le nom de cet endroit ? Eh bien, me voilà renseigné. Je me prénomme Merlin, pour vous servir, répondit-il avec une légère courbette, l'œil malicieux. J'ai été maudit par une puissante fée pendant ce qui m'a semblé une éternité.

Draco recula de plusieurs pas, ses yeux s'étaient élargi sous le choc que les paroles avaient déclenché. Cela ne se pouvait. Impossible.

\- Merlin... répéta-t-il d'une voix troublée.

\- C'est moi-même, et vous, jeune seigneur, quel est votre nom ?

\- Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, lâcha-t-il sans vraiment y penser.

Il se redressa fermement, retrouvant une partie de sa verve.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas être Merlin, c'est un sorcier qui a existé il y a plus de mille ans et qui était déjà centenaire ! C'est impossible !

\- Je ne fais pas mon âge, certes, la faute repose sur le sang de démon qui coule dans mes veines, mais je suis bel et bien cet homme-là. Mille ans, j'eus cru que cela faisait bien plus... Par tous les dieux...

\- Environ mille cinq cent ans si vous voulez être précis, ajouta Draco. Mais je ne peux pas vous croire.

\- Selon ce dont vous connaissez de ma vie, comment s'est-elle fini ? Demanda le jeune homme.

\- Au terme d'un combat épique contre Viviane la Fée, où elle transforma Merlin l'enchanteur en arbre pour l'éternité, mais en Armorique, pas dans le Nord de l'Écosse, dans la forêt de Brocéliande !

\- Et je viens de sortir de quoi ?

\- Oh merde...Vous êtes vraiment Merlin ?!

\- C'est ce que je vous dis, seigneur Malfoy, sourit Merlin avec un air malicieux. Pourquoi ne pas me croire sur parole ?

\- Je ne crois personne sur parole, répondit sèchement Draco.

Un cri perçant retentit dans le couloir. Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête : un sublime phénix fendait l'air en direction de Merlin. Et il se jeta sur son épaule, collant sa petite tête avec affection contre la joue légèrement barbu du sorcier.

\- Oh Fumseck ! Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, gazouilla l'enchanteur.

Draco était abasourdi, c'était le phénix du directeur. Il n'allait quand même pas lui dire que...

\- C'est mon familier, expliqua Merlin avec un sourire.

\- C'est le phénix du directeur, Dumbledore.

\- Non, avant cela c'est mon familier, et il m'a attendu. Il me dit qu'il est toujours resté autour du lieu de ma malédiction !

Un moment après, Draco était retourné dans sa chambre accompagnée de Merlin. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était en compagnie du plus grand mage de l'histoire sorcière celtique. Il attendait le moment où il allait se réveiller. Merlin regardait par la fenêtre, le lac semblait le fasciner. Alors qu'il allait reprendre la parole pour essayer de comprendre un peu mieux la situation, Draco vit une sirène foncer droit vers sa fenêtre et regarder le mage droit dans les yeux. Merlin tendit la main vers elle et effleura la vitre. Mais elle feula avec violence et disparu à nouveau vers les fonds marins. Devant le regard perplexe du blond, il expliqua :

\- Les créatures magiques sont très sensible aux variations dans la magie, comme moi, j'ai dû l'attirer sans le vouloir.

Draco s'assit sur son bureau et fit face à Merlin.

\- Il y a quelques petites choses que je ne comprends pas bien, dit-il sèchement. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi êtes-vous sortie de cette malédiction quand elle devait durer l'éternité ?

Le sorcier passa la main dans ses cheveux noirs.

\- Aucun sort ne peut durer toute l'éternité, la durée du sort dépend de la puissance du sorcier ou de la sorcière qui le jette. Un sort jeté par un sorcier moyen sur un objet durera quelques années tout au plus. Viviane n'est pas une sorcière, c'est une puissante fée, ce n'est pas étonnant que son sort ait tenu autant de siècles. Mais il commençait à se déliter lentement, petit à petit, tu es arrivé avec la bonne dose de magie au bon moment. Mais j'ai eu la liberté de pouvoir t'attirer à moi, cet escalier était censé s'ouvrir devant celui ou celle qui pourrait me libérer.

\- Vous pouviez influencer l'extérieur ?

\- Oui et non, pendant tout le long de mon enfermement, j'ai senti la magie vibrer dans ce monde et évoluer. Mais quand le sort à commencer à s'affaiblir, j'ai pu commencer à influencer certaines choses comme pour te faire revenir me voir, ou t'ouvrir l'escalier.

\- Et les marques ? Gronda Draco

\- Quelles marques ?

Merlin avait l'air réellement surpris. Le blond releva ses manches.

\- Celles-là !

Il les observa quelques instants, ses doigts glissèrent sur la peau du Serpentard, le faisant frissonner, puis il le releva les siennes, dévoilant les mêmes arabesques sur ses bras.

\- C'est un signe d'exposition à la magie pure, le sortilège de Viviane devait encore être assez puissant pour te marquer de la sorte, mais ne t'en fait pas, c'est inoffensif. J'ai eu les mêmes pendant mon entraînement quand j'étais jeune homme, et que je me suis confronté pour la première fois à Mère Magie.

Draco frissonna, plus personne ne parlait aujourd'hui de Mère Magie, elle n'était plus une divinité, tout le monde avait perdu la capacité de la sentir. Il connaissait son existence passé grâce à de vieux grimoires, seuls témoins d'une époque révolu, ou presque.

\- Avez vous vraiment été le conseiller du roi Arthur ? Demanda une fois de plus Draco.

Fumseck voletait dans la chambre et descendait câliner de temps à autre son sorcier avec tendresse.

\- Assez de questions, trancha Merlin, en caressant les plumes de la tête de son phénix. Quel jour sommes-nous ?

\- Vendredi, le 31 octobre, pourquoi pas plus de questions ? Je n'ai pas encore accepté votre présence !

\- Vous n'avez pas à accepter ma présence pour que je sois là, et je n'ai pas envie de raconter ma longue vie en une soirée alors que j'ignore où je suis. Le soir de Samhain, hein... Ça explique la densité de la magie... Mais pourquoi tant de violence ?

Un pli inquiet se creusait sur le front du sorcier.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je devrais résumer plus de mille ans d'histoire... Nous sommes en guerre, une guerre civile. Un mage noir essaye de prendre le contrôle du pays, expliqua lentement Draco.

\- Un mage noir ? Vous voulez sûrement dire maléfique, coupa-t-il.

\- En quelques sortes... Mais la magie et la manière dont elle est comprise a beaucoup changé depuis votre époque, Merlin, du peu que je sais, nous avons perdu une partie de notre puissance magique et notre connexion avec la Mère Magie. Mais vous allez devoir trouver cette réponse-là dans les livres, mes connaissances sont limitées dans ce domaine, je m'y suis initié il y a peu de temps.

Fumseck gazouillait doucement et s'installa contre la fenêtre, observant comme son maître les profondeurs du lac avec curiosité. Il semblait apprécier les petits poissons qui passaient par moment.

Draco ne voyait pas vraiment de quoi parler avec ce grand sorcier qui faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Il n'allait quand même pas lui raconter les quinze siècles qui les séparaient, et il connaissait mal son époque à lui. Il n'avait pas le cœur à raconter la guerre qui faisait rage à l'extérieur des murs de Poudlard, il préférait l'enterrer au fond de sa mémoire pour le moment. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser par contre aux conséquences du retour de Merlin dans ce monde. Dumbledore allait bien s'apercevoir que son oiseau chéri avait disparu. Et Voldemort... S'il savait que le plus puissant mage de toute l'histoire sorcière était à Poudlard, il donnerait tout pour mettre la main sur lui et essayer de l'utiliser d'une manière ou d'une autre. D'une manière ou d'une autre il allait se retrouver impliqué dans cette guerre, qui ne l'était pas...

Il s'était renfrogné et avait croisé les bras. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose qui le dépassait venait de lui tomber dessus. Quand il releva la tête, il vit Merlin en train de métamorphoser une vieille chute de rideau en une magnifique robe sorcière noire brodée de fils d'argent d'un geste de la main, qu'il enfila ouverte sur sa chemise. Il pouvait donc utiliser de la magie sans baguette. Très bien... Puis, il trouva le moyen de métamorphoser quelque chose d'autre en une belle paire de bottes. Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait de l'allure.

\- Où est-ce que vous allez passer la nuit ? Et vivre ? Est-ce que vous comptez vous présenter au monde ? Draco s'interrogeait à voix haute.

Merlin se retourna vers lui, légèrement agacé d'avoir à y penser.

\- Je pensais passer la nuit ici, et avant de décider ce que je vais faire de ma vie dans ce nouveau monde, je compte attendre de comprendre la situation avant de m'engager à quoi que ce soit. A moins que je ne sois pas le bienvenu...

\- Si, si, bien sûr ! Mais j'ai du mal à imaginer comment vous allez entrer dans la société sorcière...

\- Chaque problème en son temps ! Avant de prendre la moindre décision, je dois connaître mon environnement ! Et puis rien ne dit que je vais entrer dans la société sorcière, très cher...

Et ce fut que peu de temps après que les deux hommes se couchèrent. Draco était à bout de forces après une journée éprouvante. Merlin n'avait pas l'air d'être particulièrement fatigué, mais il avait besoin de se réhabituer à une vie terrestre. Il s'installa sur la niche de la fenêtre, enroulé dans sa robe, la tête appuyé contre la vitre, écoutant le murmure des profondeurs.

Depuis son lit, Draco avait du mal à trouver le sommeil malgré sa fatigue et regardait le beau sorcier venue du fond des âges dormir paisiblement contre sa fenêtre. Il avait encore l'impression de rêver. Et puis comment on se présente quand on est un personnage mythique comme Merlin ? « Bonjour, je suis le grand enchanteur de vos livres d'histoire, me voilà dans votre monde » ? Tout le monde allait le prendre pour un affabulateur, ou il risquait de se retrouver interné à Sainte Mangouste sans réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Draco avait du mal à comprendre comment ça allait fonctionner, comment on pouvait balancer une bombe pareille et attendre que quelqu'un vous croie sur parole. Lui le croyait, il l'avait vu sortir du chêne. Mais si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il était certain que jamais il n'aurait accordé le moindres crédit à ce que cet homme lui aurait raconté.

Il avait tellement de choses qu'il voulait comprendre à propos de Merlin. Cette situation lui paraissait presque risible. Il avait l'impression d'avoir appris beaucoup de choses ce soir, et en même temps d'être complètement déboussolé. C'est comme s'il était perdu dans un de ces brouillards épais de novembre. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'en se réveillant il sentirait son esprit plus clair.

* * *

A suivre...

Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de l'apparition magique de Merlin!


	6. Chapitre 6

**Titre :** Septentrional

 **genre :** aventure, romance

 **pairing :** Draco/Blaise

 **rating :** T

 **plot :** Au plein cœur de la guerre, Draco Malfoy remet en cause son éducation et décide qu'il faut en finir avec Voldemort. Mais au même moment, il découvre un arbre mystérieux sous les fondations de l'école. Ne serait-ce pas là la clef de leur survie dans une guerre funeste ?

 **disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Coucou JKR

 **nombres de mots :** 49 993

 **nombres de chapitre :** 17 + un épilogue

 **Notes :** C'est une histoire terminée, je vais la publier à un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine.

Merci pour vos reviews!

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé!

* * *

 **Septentrional**

 **Chapitre 6**

Pour ne pas changer, ce fut des coups portés contre sa porte qui le tirèrent du sommeil. Il mit un instant avant de se rappeler sa soirée, et Merlin, il aurait largement préféré l'oublier. Mais il se souvenait aussi doucement de sa rencontre surprenante avec Merlin, le vrai Merlin, l'enchanteur. Il tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre, mais personne. Rien.

Il secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas rêvé, n'est-ce pas ? Le doute s'insinua dans son esprit.

\- Si tu ne sors pas immédiatement je rentre ! Beugla la douce voix de Blaise.

Et il suivit le geste à la parole et entra comme une tornade dans la chambre. En voyant son ami encore dans son lit, il soupira.

\- On va encore être en retard au petit-déjeuner, Draco, bon sang lève toi !

Et pour le secouer, il commença à rassembler l'uniforme de son ami, le posa au bout du lit et le tira de force de la chaleur de ses couvertures.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai fait un rêve perturbant...

\- Tant que nos robes de mariage étaient assorties, alors il était bien ne t'en fait pas. Allez, habille toi !

\- Pardon ? Draco était perplexe.

\- Nan, mais parce que souvent quand on dit que... nan, mais oublie,c 'est nul. Allez !

Bon gré, mal gré, Draco se leva et enfila son uniforme. Sa chemise n'était pas froissée, heureusement. Pendant qu'il attachait sa cravate, Blaise avait passé les mains dans ses cheveux pour lui faire sa natte, sautant presque sur place d'impatience.

Ils ne parlèrent pas tout de suite des nouvelles de la veille, mais le silence disait tout ce qui avait besoin de savoir. La question flottait en suspend dans l'air.

Blaise finit par le pousser hors de sa chambre et le tirer jusqu'à la grande salle. Son estomac parlait pour lui. Le silence était écrasant à toutes les tables sauf celle de Serpentards qui avait l'air presque joyeuse à certains endroits. Draco se sentait mal à l'aise. Ils s'installèrent en bout de table, proche de la porte, espérant pouvoir s'enfuir le plus vite possible.

Quelque chose disait à Draco que cette journée allait être longue. Il aurait préféré faire une amnésie sur ce qu'il avait appris la veille sur son père.

Le cours de potion de rattrapage n'avait pas encore commencé, mais ils étaient déjà assis dans la salle, plus ou moins en silence. Un cours avait dû être annulé pendant la semaine, et Snape avait mis un pont d'honneur à le rattraper, même si cela signifiait faire cours un samedi matin. Et il avait été rapidement imité par Madame Chourave. Draco relisait ses notes pour se donner de la contenance, il se sentait mal, dans un si petit espace, encerclé et par Serpentards et Gryffondors de tous côtés. Blaise faisait de même faute de pouvoir parler avec son ami. Quand Snape arriva, ils furent tous deux rassurés. Malheureusement, cette présence n'inquiétait pas les autres Serpentards. Nott et Parkinson était juste derrière eux et faisait des messes basses juste assez forte pour qu'ils sachent que c'était d'eux dont il était question.

Snape commençait par un cours magistral qui ne fit pas taire les chuchotis de ses élèves, pour son plus grand agacement. Il leur ferait des remontrances plus tard, pas devant les Gryffondors. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'aggraver les tensions. Malheureusement, cela ne se calma pas. Et quand iels passèrent aux travaux pratiques : la confection d'une potion anti-poison, les choses se compliquèrent.

Draco se leva pour chercher les ingrédients, et Pansy se leva en même temps. Il fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas bon signe. Quand il fit demi-tour, elle le bouscula violemment et poussa un cri de répulsion.

\- Dégage du chemin, traître à ton sang !

Ah, ça c'était nouveau, il était encore monté en grade. Et devant les Gryffondors, dont ça sortait de leur maison. Bien. Il manquait plus que ça.

Quand il se tourna vers elle, l'incendia du regard, et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, Nott se leva de son siège suivit par le reste des Serpentards.

\- Monsieur, Malfoy attaque Pansy ! cria-t-il.

Draco serra sa mâchoire à s'en faire mal. Iels avaient donc décidé de l'humilier devant son parrain, et en pensant en plus qu'il prendrait leur parti. Quelle vie merdique vraiment.

\- Tu es ridicule, Parkinson, dit-il d'une voix acerbe. Tu n'avais pas besoin de t'humilier de la sorte.

\- Ne retourne pas la situation, Malfoy, elle crachat son nom, Tu sais très bien pourquoi on en arrive là. Et c'est tout de ta faute, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Si tu n'avais pas agi comme un tel traître à t...

\- Il suffit !

La voix de Snape claqua dans l'air, et fit taire tout le monde, les murmures ahuris des Gryffondors comme la déclaration de Pansy. Il bouillait de rage.

\- La classe est finie, les Gryffondors sortez immédiatement !

Puis il continua d'une voix polaire à faire frissonner un glaçon :

\- Parkinson, Nott, vous serez en retenue toute la semaine avec Rusard pour avoir agressé un de vos camarades. Les autres, sortez, mais sachez qu'on en reparlera. Malfoy, restez avec moi.

Tous s'exécutèrent en silence. Pansy bouillait de rage, elle claqua violemment en sortant. Blaise prit ses affaires et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Draco en soutient quand il passa à son niveau. Le blond suivit son parrain qui le guida vers la porte de derrière qui menait à ses appartements. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir tandis que lui restait debout face à lui, à faire les cent pas.

\- Quand est-ce que la situation s'est dégradé à ce point, Draco ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en a pas parlé ? « traître à ton sang » ?

\- Je comptais t'en parler quand on aurait cette discussion que tu m'avais promis, mais depuis le match c'est de pire en pire. Les mangemorts prennent le contrôle de la maison, Pansy à leur tête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi la perception qu'iels avaient de moi s'était dégradé aussi vite. Avant j'étais juste traître à ma maison.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que ça pourrait être une technique de Parkinson pour t'évincer des luttes de pouvoir au sein de Serpentard ? Demanda Snape en pleine réflexion.

\- Ce n'est pas impossible la concernant, mais elle serait tombé juste ? Ça c'est plus étonnant... Merde, Severus, ça aurait dû être ma décision, pas la sienne !

L'homme garda le silence un instant. Un voile de tristesse passa devant ses yeux.

\- Je comprends très bien, Draco.

\- Mais la seule chose que j'arrive pas à saisir c'est pourquoi iels pensaient que tu allais prendre leur défense ?

\- Moi, je sais malheureusement, soupira tristement Severus.

Il remonta la manche de sa robe noir et montra son avant-bras à son filleul. Draco ne montra pas de surprise à la vue de la marque des ténèbres, il l'avait déjà vu sur le bras de son père et savait qu'il en était de même pour lui.

\- Iels savent que je porte la marque et doivent penser que ma fidélité va à leur combat plutôt qu'à ma famille, mais iels se trompent lourdement.

Draco sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour pour son parrain. Il aurait tellement préféré que ce soit lui son père.

\- Pour ce dont je vais te parler après, je dois te demander un serment inviolable, Draco, je suis désolé, je te fais une confiance absolue, mais j...

\- Severus, je comprends parfaitement.

Il sorti sa baguette, et ils procédèrent à ce sortilège. Un filet doré de magie relia pendant un instant leurs deux baguettes avant de s'enrouler autour du poignet de Draco et de disparaître dans sa chair. Il vit son parrain prendre une lourde respiration.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, Draco, tu ne veux pas devenir mangemort ?

\- En effet, je ne serais jamais un mangemort, et mon père me débecte au plus au point.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire dans cette guerre ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, je ne serais pas du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est une chose certaine, mais je ne fais pas non plus confiance en Dumbledore. J'attends la bonne occasion pour trouver ma voie. Pourquoi toutes ces questions, parrain ?

\- Je veux être sûr que tu ne fasses pas la même erreur que moi. Quand j'ai pris la marque, j'étais jeune, je souffrais et je pensais avoir trouvé une réponse à mes questions. Ton père et ses ami-e-s avaient été élevé dans le seul but de prendre cette marque. Iels m'avaient accueilli dans leur groupe, je les ai laissé me faire croire que ça pouvait être ma voie. Mais ça a été la pire erreur de ma vie. Ça n'a fait que mener à une catastrophe. Je suis celui responsable pour la mort des Potter, c'est moi qui ai rapporté l'oracle à Voldemort. Par ma faute, et seulement par ma faute, j'ai perdu quelqu'un qui m'était très cher. Je suis le seul à blâmer. Mais après ce désastre, je voulais réparer les choses, et je me suis mis à la disposition de Dumbledore. Je suis devenu un agent double. Je suis un espion, Draco, et mon allégeance ne se trouve pas là où Voldemort le croit.

Draco resta sans voix un instant. Son parrain, un espion. Une partie de lui pensa qu'il lui avait menti pendant toutes ces années, mais il était émerveillé. Un immense sentiment de fierté s'installa en lui. Il sourit à Severus pour lui signifier qu'il comprenait et que il était de son côté.

\- Et tu fais confiance à Dumbledore ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je n'aime pas plus que toi cette vieille bique, mais pour le moment il est le seul à donner du fil à retordre à Voldemort. Mon allégeance va contre Voldemort, pas pour Dumbledore. Et je pense qu'il le sait bien, mais qu'il a besoin d'un homme de l'intérieur.

\- Merci, dit simplement Draco.

\- Merci ? Pour quoi ?

\- Pour me l'avoir dit, je ne suis pas vexé d'avoir dû passer un serment inviolable, c'est une question de sécurité. Mais j'aimerais savoir de quel oracle tu parlais ?

Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un oracle concernant les Potter. Il y avait sûrement encore beaucoup de choses qu'il ignorait dans cette guerre.

\- Ce que je vais dire n'appartient plus au serment inviolable, dit Severus en donnant un coup de baguette sur le poignet de son filleul. C'est une vision qu'avait eue Trelawnay il y a de ça des années. Le seigneur des Ténèbres allait marquer comme son égal un enfant qui serait né à la fin du septième mois et il serait le seul à pouvoir le tuer, et inversement. Il y avait deux enfants qui était né à la fin du mois de juillet 1980 : Harry Potter et Neville Longbottom. Voldemort s'est rendu chez les Potter, Bellatrix chez les Longbotton. Et tu connais la suite.

\- Donc, c'est parce que Voldemort a essayé de tuer Potter qu'il est le seul à pouvoir le tuer ?

\- C'est cela.

Severus aimait bien quand son filleul comprenait vite. Il était intelligent et talentueux, il voulait tellement qu'il puisse avoir une vie plus belle que celle que lui avait eu.

Draco avait l'impression d'avoir en main de nouvelles clefs qui lui permettaient de comprendre encore mieux cette guerre. Et il était sûr qu'il allait trouver un moyen de combattre Voldemort. Il le devait.

\- Je vais te faire un mot pour t'excuser auprès de Madame Chourave, il va falloir que tu retourne en cours. Mais un soir, viens dîner avec moi.

\- Avec plaisir, parrain.

\- Et viens me voir si tu as le moindres problèmes !

Draco hocha la tête doucement. Quand il était avec lui, il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir une famille, même si l'homme n'était ni très démonstratif, ni très tendre, mais il était là, et c'était ce qui comptait en ce moment.

\- Severus, appela-t-il avant de passer la porte, j'aurais voulu que tu sois mon père...

Ça y est, il l'avait dit. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il regretterait toute sa vie s'il ne lui disait pas. Snape s'avança et le prit dans ses bras, pour la première fois depuis des années. Il espérait que son filleul ne voyait pas les larmes qui montaient dans ses yeux à ce moment. D'une voix pleine d'émotion, il murmura juste assez fort pour que Draco entende :

\- Moi aussi j'aurais voulu que tu sois mon fils, Draco...

Ils avaient pris leur temps pour parler, si bien que Draco arriva quelques minutes avants la fin du cours de Madame Chourave. Elle semblait au courant, car elle lui fit signe de rentrer dans la serre et d'écouter la fin de son discours sur le rempotage des fleurs du diable. Blaise se glissa à son niveau et lui prit discrètement la main, et la serra. Il ne dit rien, écoutant leur professeur de botanique mais la dureté de son regard parlait pour lui. Il était en colère. Pansy se retournait régulièrement pour leur jeter des regards noirs. Elle devait être vexée par la réaction de Snape. Tant mieux pour elle.

Quand tous les élèves sortirent de la salle, il donna son billet de retard à la professeur, qui lui indiqua ce qu'il devait réviser dans son manuel pour le prochain cours. Blaise l'attendait à la sortie de la serre, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la grande salle. Le brun passa tout le trajet à insulter copieusement Pansy et à imaginer des moyens pour se venger. Draco pensait silencieusement que le meilleur moyen de se venger restait de faire perdre la guerre à Voldemort.

Au moment où ils passèrent devant un groupe de Gryffondors, ils entendirent des bribes de conversation.

\- Tu as entendu, les Serpentards ont traité Malfoy de traître à son sang ?! Piailla un élève.

\- Oh, c'est sûrement une tactique pour nous faire croire qu'il est un gentil, mais tout le monde sait bien que ce n'est qu'une ordure. Il mérite de mourir ! Crachat un second, et ses camarades acquiescèrent.

Quand iels virent les deux Serpentards, iels se turent, mais leur renvoyèrent de violents regards de haine, que leur rendirent avec plaisir Draco et Blaise. Avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent, ils entendirent la voix de Granger objecter :

\- Nan, mais voyons, on ne peut pas être aussi manichéen ! On ne sait pas ce qui se passe leur maison, Malfoy peut très bien avoir des problèmes avec ses camarades !

\- Hermione, arrête de leur chercher des excuses, ce sont des sous-merdes de Serpentards, tu es mieux que ça, lâcha une voix qui devait appartenir à Weasley.

Ah, Granger était de loin la plus perspicace de cette école, s'était à se demander ce qu'elle faisait à Gryffondor, quelle gâchis qu'elle soit entouré de nigauds pareils. Il n'y avait bien qu'elle pour comprendre ça avec juste une seule interaction de quelques secondes. Même s'il restait jaloux de son niveau, Draco ne pouvait qu'admirer son intelligent. Elle était brillante. Et même lui n'avait pas assez de mauvaise fois pour essayer de dire le contraire.

Au moment où ils s'assirent dans la grande salle, Dumbledore se leva et se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention des élèves. Qu'es-ce qu'il voulait encore lui ? Pensa Draco en étouffant un grognement.

\- Mes chers élèves, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je partage mon bureau avec un phénix, Fumseck qui m'est très cher. Cependant hier dans la nuit, Fumseck a disparu. Si l'un d'entre vous a la moindre information, je le pris de venir m'en parler de toute urgence. Merci. Bon appétit !

Draco releva la tête avec lenteur. Nan. Ce n'était pas possible... Était-ce possible qu'il n'ait pas rêvé ? Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de repenser à cette histoire depuis qu'il était levé. Il l'avait rapidement relégué au rang de rêverie, se sentant bien bête d'y avoir cru. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ? Il allait devoir retrouver Merlin pour être sûr de cela.

Un préfet interrompit sa rêverie en jetant dans son assiette un morceau de parchemin. Sympathique. Il n'avait pas grand chose à attendre de ses camarades. Il vérifia avec sa baguette s'il n'était pas ensorcelé avant de l'ouvrir. C'était une convocation du directeur. Il devait se rendre dans son bureau en fin d'après-midi. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Il espérait juste qu'il n'allait pas essayer de se mêler de ce qui se passe à Serpentard, il se débrouillait très bien tout seul. C'était certes faux, mais il ne voulait pas que la vieille bique commence à fourrer son nez là-dedans.

Cet après-midi, ils étaient libres. Pour profiter des dernières lueurs de soleil qui résistaient encore au début de la saison noire, Draco et Blaise firent une promenade dans le parc, autour du lac, près du tout petit ruisseau qui se jetait dedans. Blaise lui parlait de sa mère, grâce à son amant du ministère, ils pouvaient avoir des informations de première main sur la guerre. Et ce n'était pas réjouissant. Le ministère était paralysé par les divisions entre ceux qui étaient opposés à Voldemort, ceux qui ne croyaient toujours pas qu'il était de retour et ceux qui soutenaient fermement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était un beau foutoir selon l'expression de Blaise. Et les attaques se multipliaient dans le monde sorcier, mais aussi du côté moldu. Plusieurs villes avaient déjà été attaquées et l'armée moldue commençait à vouloir s'en mêler, surtout une unité spéciale, U.N.I.T. d'après leur source – qui n'était pas au courant qu'il en était une. Mais qu'est-ce que foutait Potter qu'il était le seul qui pouvait l'arrêter, bon sang ?!

Au détour d'un couloir, en retournant au château, ils tombèrent sur une discussion animée entre le directeur et la professeur MacGonagall. Avec un sourire de requin qui faisait ressortir ses pommettes, Blaise lui fit signe de se cacher derrière une armure et d'écouter.

\- Mais Minette, je suis et certain que c'est un coup de Voldemort ! S'écriait Dumbledore.

\- Ne m'appelez pas comme cela, je vous pris. Albus, voyons, pourquoi voudrait-il enlever Fumseck ?

MacGonagall avait l'air particulièrement lasse. Elle aussi devait commencer à douter des capacités du vieil homme.

\- Mais pour me déstabiliser ! Il adore ça, enfin, tu sais bien, Minette. Je suis sûr que c'est Malfoy qui a fait le coup sur ses ordres, il doit être son bras droit à Poudlard !

\- Je ne suis pas votre Minette, Albus, soupira MacGonagall, et vous n'avez aucune preuve pour soutenir cette thèse. Monsieur Malfoy n'a pas fait preuve d'action belliqueuse, il en a plutôt été victime d'après le peu que je sais, je devrais parler à Severus.

\- Oui, oui, parles-en à Severus, Minou, moi je vais le faire avouer, il me dira où il a caché mon cher Fumseck, le vilain.

Et iels quittèrent le couloir, laissant les deux Serpentards seuls. Draco levait les yeux au ciel au point de presque les faire tourner à cent quatre-vingts degrés. Dumbledore était définitivement sénile. Il n'avait jamais aimé le directeur, mais il n'avait pas souvenir qu'il était aussi décousu dans ses propos il y a quelques années, la guerre et l'annonce du retour de Voldemort l'avait fait accuser tout d'un coup son grand âge.

\- Qui aurait cru que le vieux Dumbledore était aussi sexiste, grinça Blaise.

\- Ah, parce que tu es surpris ? Blaise, tu me déçois grandement... Et s'il y avait que ça... Si c'est lui qui dirige l'opposition à Voldemort, on n'est vraiment pas rendu.

\- Il faudrait monter la nôtre, glissa doucement Blaise à mi-voix.

Mais quand Draco s'apprêtait à le faire se répéter et s'expliquer, ils étaient déjà arrivés devant le bureau du directeur pile à l'heure pour sa convocation. Il était temps de se jeter dans la fosse aux lions. Blaise lui donna une tape dans le dos pour lui souhaiter bon courage avant de le laisser seul devant la gargouille.

* * *

A suivre...


	7. Chapitre 7

**Titre :** Septentrional

 **genre :** aventure, romance

 **pairing :** Draco/Blaise

 **rating :** T

 **plot :** Au plein cœur de la guerre, Draco Malfoy remet en cause son éducation et décide qu'il faut en finir avec Voldemort. Mais au même moment, il découvre un arbre mystérieux sous les fondations de l'école. Ne serait-ce pas là la clef de leur survie dans une guerre funeste ?

 **disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Coucou JKR

 **nombres de mots :** 49 993

 **nombres de chapitre :** 17 + un épilogue

 **Notes :** C'est une histoire terminée, je vais la publier à un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Septentrional**

 **Chapitre 7**

\- Entrez, monsieur Malfoy, ordonna Albus Dumbledore.

Draco était exactement à l'heure pour sa convocation. Il espérait que ça ne dure pas trop longtemps, il ne voulait pas passer sa soirée avec le vieux directeur. Il savait déjà de quoi l'entretient allait consister.

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil que lui désigna Dumbledore après l'avoir salué avec un savant mélange de politesse mielleuse et mépris. Ce genre de salutation dont personne n'arrive à comprendre en quoi elles étaient profondément insultantes.

Le vieil homme jouait avec des mobiles en métaux sur son bureau, plongeant la main dans son bol de sucreries toutes les deux minutes. Il leva les yeux à nouveau vers Draco et il sentit une violente attaque contre ses défenses mentales, qu'il repoussa sans en avoir l'air.

\- Vous savez sûrement pourquoi vous êtes là, monsieur Malfoy, dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

\- Non, professeur, je l'ignore, répondit-il très simplement en le regardant dans les yeux et en mettant au premier plan de son esprit un semblant d'incompréhension.

Dumbledore souffla, l'air visiblement agacé.

\- Non, vous ne l'ignorez pas, je le sais, ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, je vous pris. Je sais que c'est vous qui détenez mon Fumseck.

Il n'y allait pas par quatre-chemins.

\- Je vous assure, professeur, je ne suis en rien lié à la disparition de votre phénix. Je ne sais pas comment vous pensez que j'aurais pu l'enlever dans votre bureau et pour quel motif.

\- Voyons, mon petit, nous savons tous les deux pourquoi et comment vous avez fait cela, dit-il avec un petit rire.

\- Je maintiens ce que je vous déclare, je n'ai rien à voir avec cela.

Le directeur ne faisait que se répéter. Son comportement inquiétait Draco. Il était à la tête d'un ordre qui se battait contre Voldemort et qui avait un certain pouvoir, il était écouté, il était dangereux. Et pas juste pour lui. Certes, il pourrait facilement le mettre en grande difficulté s'il le désirait, et c'est certains qu'il le désirait. Mais, s'il était le seul à se lever contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors la guerre était loin d'être gagné. Au lieu de réaliser la prise de pouvoir des mangemorts dans la maison de Serpentard et ce que cela mettait en jeu dans son école, il faisait une fixette sur lui. Oui, il avait dès le début dénoncé les Serpentards comme dangereux, mais iels le sont devenue, ou au moins une partie d'entre eux, parce qu'iels ont été poussé à le faire par tous les côtés, autant leur famille et Voldemort que ceux qui n'ont toujours fait que les réduire à ce qu'iels étaient selon eux. Le ressentiment de nombres des Serpentards contre le directeur et par là aussi l'école était dû à sa claire prise de position contre eux, et en faveur des Gryffondors, un sentiment de rejet n'avait donc fait que grandir la possibilité de compatibilité avec les idées de Voldemort.

\- Je sais que...

\- Professeur, vous n'avez aucune preuve qui me lie à la disparition de votre phénix, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous m'interrogez encore. Ce n'est pas en m'intimidant que je vais avouer quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait, avec tout mon respect, le coupa-t-il.

Il vit le regard de Dumbledore se figer et se durcir. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui tienne tête. Et le petit Harry ne faisait jamais ça, il l'écoutait toujours, c'était un bon garçon, ça oui.

\- Et sinon, monsieur Malfoy, avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel ces derniers temps ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Non, je n'ai rien remarqué.

Il fit un effort conséquent pour ne pas que l'image de Merlin viennent sur le devant de son esprit qu'attaquait en permanence le directeur. Il n'aimait pas son regard. Il pénétrait l'âme, littéralement.

\- Dans ce cas, bonne soirée, monsieur Malfoy, et faite attention à vous, ce serait bien fâcheux que quelque chose vous arrive.

Et il prit congé de lui. En sortant du bureau, Draco n'arrivait pas à le croire, Dumbledore venait-il vraiment de le menacer? Est-ce que le vieil homme avait perdu la tête ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu son temps. Il ne comprenait pas l'obsession du directeur pour sa personne. C'est comme s'il croyait que Voldemort lui faisait la guerre à lui, le grand Dumbledore, et non pas que c'était lui qui lui faisait la guerre. C'est bien connu, l'univers tourne autour d'Albus Dumbledore... Ça ne lui traversait même pas l'esprit que Draco puisse ne pas être un mangemort, et ça le mettait en colère, profondément en colère.

Pendant qu'il ruminait son amertume dans les couloirs froid de novembre, il n'aperçut pas immédiatement l'homme appuyé contre le mur en face de lui qui le regardait avec un air rieur, au point qu'il le bouscula.

\- Ouh la, attention, jeune homme, vous êtes perdu ? Susurra Merlin dans son oreille.

Draco roula des yeux. Pas croyable. Bon, au moins il était certain de ne pas avoir rêvé.

\- J'espère que personne ne vous a vu, grogna-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

\- Bien sûr que non, d'ailleurs tu ne m'as pas vu non plus d'abord.

Draco ne tiqua pas quand il passa au tutoiement, mais plutôt sur ses paroles. Devant son air passablement agacé, Merlin expliqua :

\- La robe que je porte est ensorcelée pour que ceux qui ne s'attendent pas à me voir ne me voient pas, je peux marcher dans un couloir bondé, tant que je ne touche personne, je suis invisible. Magique n'est-ce pas ?

Draco ne prit pas la peine de répondre à la question qui était de toute manière rhétorique. Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien dire à Merlin quand celui-ci ajouta :

\- J'ai exploré le château aujourd'hui, et j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, jeune seigneur.

Et il l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite dans les couloirs. Non loin de celui où se trouvait la tapisserie en face de l'escalier, il y avait un couloir, tout ce qui a de plus banal, sauf que à un endroit, un bas-relief représentant un arbre où se repose un serpent se détachait du mur. Merlin s'approcha en souriant et prononça quelques mots dans une langue inconnue qui donna à Draco des frissons. Du fourchelangue. Le serpent en pierre se mit en mouvement et les dalles du mur s'écartèrent pour former une arche : l'entrée d'une pièce. C'était en réalité un ensemble de pièce. Cela avait dû être le logement de quelque membre du corps enseignant, et Draco sentait au fond de lui à qui appartenait cet endroit. Il suffisait de voir la quantité incroyable de représentation de serpents, ou juste le fait que le mécanisme d'entrée soit en fourchelangue.

Merlin entra comme s'il était le maître des lieux, s'assit sur un fauteuil écartant les bras, lui présentant l'appartement. Draco fit le tour du petit salon, repéra plusieurs portes en bois, et s'attarda devant l'immense bibliothèque.

\- Je me baladais cet après-midi quand j'ai découvert cet endroit, plutôt incroyable n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas à qui il a appartenu, mais il avait bon goût. Je pense que je vais m'y installer, c'est plus confortable que le rebord de ta fenêtre.

\- Je crois deviner que cet endroit a dû appartenir à Salazar Serpentard, un des fondateurs de Poudlard, glissa Draco en s'asseyant à son tour sur un fauteuil.

\- Celui dont l'héritier est un maléfique sorcier ? J'ai fait mes devoirs. Il était fourchelangue lui aussi.

Devant la question muette qui brûlait les lèvres de Draco, Merlin ajouta :

\- C'est une particularité démonique, je la tiens de mon géniteur personnellement. Je ne pense pas être lié d'une quelconque manière à cet homme, je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant, jamais eu le temps. Il doit avoir un autre ascendant d'origine démonique. Ce serait ennuyeux que mes descendants aient fait une telle pagaille.

Un léger silence s'installa, Draco s'était perdu un instant dans ses pensées, s'interrogeant sur les démons, Merlin était bien connu pour être d'ascendance démonique, mais cela l'avait toujours interloqué, car il ne savait pas que des démons pouvaient exister ou s'ils existaient tout court.

\- J'ai eu une journée compliquée, dit soudain Draco. Que savez-vous de la guerre ?

\- Oh... je me suis renseigné un peu, j'ai trouvé des informations sur la première guerre il y a quinze ans, et celle qui se déroule aujourd'hui. Et sur ce fameux Voldemort aussi. Mais que se passe-t-il en ce moment ? Les informations ne sont pas très accessibles sur le présent récent.

Draco prit une profonde aspiration.

\- Cela fait un peu plus d'un an que Voldemort est revenue d'entre les morts, il gagne en force et rassemble des troupes pour prendre le contrôle du monde sorcier puis de celui des moldus. Dans un premier temps, le Ministère n'a rien fait, iels refusaient de croire que Voldemort était de retour, et maintenant, une partie n'est plus dans le déni, mais ça ne les fait pas plus agir. Des attaques ont lieu dans les villages sorciers où vivent des né-e-s moldus et dans des villes moldus. Ma maison, la maison de Serpentard ici à Poudlard vient tout récemment de basculer en faveur de Voldemort, et iels ne m'apprécie pas énormément. La seule opposition qui existe contre Voldemort est l'Ordre du Phénix, un ordre soit disant secret, dirigé par le directeur, Dumbledore, un vieux complètement gâteux. Et a priori, seul un élève de l'école peut tuer Voldemort : Potter.

\- En somme, la situation est compliquée, résuma Merlin.

\- On peut dire ça, je ne sais pas comment les choses vont évoluer par la suite... et aussi, j'allais presque oublier, hier soir Voldemort a fait évader certains de ses partisans de la prison de haute sécurité. Dont mon père.

Le grand mage releva la tête d'un coup, le regardant fixement. Draco remarqua alors que les yeux de l'homme oscillaient entre des teintes de violet et de dorée, là, ils venaient de virer or. Il semblait pouvoir pénétrer son âme par un simple regard d'une telle intensité.

\- Ton père ? C'est un mangemort ?

Sa voix était grave.

\- Oui, comme mon grand-père.

\- Et toi ?

\- Jamais.

\- Tu es bien catégorique.

\- Je préfère mourir que de devenir comme mon père.

\- Et comment prend-il la nouvelle ?

\- Il ne le sait pas encore. Mais avec la catastrophe qu'est devenue ma maison et ma réputation, il devrait apprendre sous peu, je le crains, dit Draco sombrement.

\- Et tu n'es pas non plus allié de cet Ordre ?

\- Non, eux et moi ne sommes pas exactement en bon terme. Le directeur pense que je suis un mangemort et que j'ai kidnappé Fumseck...

\- Ah ça, pouffa Merlin. Il est parti faire un tour, mais il devrait nous rejoindre bientôt, je le sens proche.

À peine avait-il dit cela que des petits coups de bec étaient porté contre la fenêtre qui se trouvait à côté de la bibliothèque, un regard de profonde tendresse traversa le visage du sorcier quand il se leva pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre à son phénix, qui venue d'office s'installer sur son épaule, la tête dans son cou.

\- Est-ce que vous comptez faire savoir que vous êtes vivant ? Demanda Draco.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit très sage. Si j'ai bien compris à travers les livres que j'ai pu feuilleter, je suis connu comme une grande figure du monde sorcier, si je me déclare, je devrais prendre part dans ce conflit, je serais pris d'assaut par les deux camps pour que je sois leur allié, et il y aurait un élément de surprise bien moindre, dit-il avec un regard malicieux.

\- Mais est-ce que vous comptez prendre part à la guerre ?

Draco ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il demandait cela, juste, il avait envie de pouvoir imaginer un peu mieux le futur.

\- Oh, certainement, je suis assez mauvais à rester neutre, et vu de quelle manière ce Voldemort brutalise Mère Magie, je ne pense pas que ce sera en sa faveur, mais cela ne veut pas dire que ce sera en faveur de cet ordre du phénix. Je n'aime pas avoir de maître, je veux construire ma propre voie.

Le Serpentard le regarda avec admiration, il y avait tellement de confiance dans ce sorcier, c'était magnifique à voir. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait tenu des propos semblable sur l'engagement à son parrain un peu plus tôt. Il aimait le fait que Merlin partage son avis sur ce groupuscule de Gryffondor.

Merlin caressa un moment la petite tête de Fumseck qui sifflotait de bonheur, il était tellement heureux d'avoir retrouvé son maître, son plumage n'avait jamais été aussi rayonnant, c'était même étonnant que le simple contact avec le fauteuil ne le fasse pas partir en combustion. Mais un pli soucieux s'agrandissait sur son front. Il finit par dire à Draco qui s'était levé pour regarder le lac par la fenêtre :

\- Aujourd'hui, quand je marchais dans l'école j'ai senti quelque chose. Une puissance maléfique très forte. J'ai senti hurler en moi une magie très ancienne et très dangereuse. Je ne peux pas encore t'en dire plus, je ne l'ai pas identifié pour le moment, mais je peux t'assurer que je vais me renseigner. Ce n'est pas le genre de magie que je peux laisse vagabonder comme ça.

Sa voix grondait presque de colère, ce qui inquiéta Draco. Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée que le sorcier le plus puissant de l'histoire sorcière soit inquiet, ce n'était pas réellement bon signe.

* * *

A suivre...

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé!


	8. Chapitre 8

**Titre :** Septentrional

 **genre :** aventure, romance

 **pairing :** Draco/Blaise

 **rating :** T

 **plot :** Au plein cœur de la guerre, Draco Malfoy remet en cause son éducation et décide qu'il faut en finir avec Voldemort. Mais au même moment, il découvre un arbre mystérieux sous les fondations de l'école. Ne serait-ce pas là la clef de leur survie dans une guerre funeste ?

 **disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Coucou JKR

 **nombres de mots :** 49 993

 **nombres de chapitre :** 17 + un épilogue

 **Notes :** C'est une histoire terminée, je vais la publier à un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine.

Merci pour vos reviews!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Septentrional**

 **Chapitre 8**

Quelques jours avaient passé dans la même atmosphère. Quelques villages de plus avaient été brûlés par les mangemorts. Des Gryffondors avaient tenté d'attaquer Malfoy, mais une mystérieuse force – Merlin – les avait repoussées. Dumbledore avait convoqué plusieurs fois Draco pour le faire avouer des choses et d'autres, il ne se déplaçait même plus à présent quand il recevait une missive du directeur. Potter le suivait à la trace, à croire que Dumbledore l'avait mit dans le coup. C'était la nouvelle normalité de sa vie, et il espérait que ça ne dure pas trop quand même.

Il lisait un ouvrage d'alchimie sur son bureau. Il était bien loin de pouvoir créer la pierre philosophale lui-même. Mais ce livre lui expliquait entre deux sortilèges de malédiction comment faire la meilleure limonade de tous les temps. C'était un fourre-tout monumentale, il ne savait même pas ce qui avait poussé l'auteur à appeler cela de l'alchimie, parce que non la recette de pudding et les malédictions de sang n'étaient pas de l'alchimie. Il grogna légèrement en tournant la page. Il espérait tomber sur quelque chose d'utile dans ce livre, mais c'était peut-être trop lui demander.

\- Vous êtes bien étrange vous autre, à utiliser votre baguette en permanence.

Draco leva les yeux plein d'agacement. Merlin était encore perché sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, au-dessus de son bureau. Il passait son temps libre dans sa chambre, et Draco qui appréciait tout de même son espace personnel, commençait à être contrarié.

\- Tu n'as pas une chambre, Merlin ? Grogna-t-il.

Il était passé au tutoiement, c'était plus simple pour faire passer son agacement.

\- De mon temps, les sorciers et les sorcières n'avaient pas besoin de baguette pour les sorts les plus simple, seul les mages comme moi avaient des artefacts. J'avais un bâton, il était grand, presque ta taille, en bois de chêne – je dois avoir un lien particulier avec le chêne, ou c'est de l'ironie tragique – il était recouvert de veine, et du lierre s'entourait autour. Et au sommet, des cristaux étaient apparu après une bataille très longue et douloureuse contre un esprit vilain parce que j'avais déchaîné ma puissance magique là-bas. Il était sublime...

Ça y était encore une fois, Merlin était repartie dans la nostalgie de sa vie précédente. Il avait fait le coup à Draco plusieurs fois ces derniers jours, il se mettait soudainement à parler d'à quel point la toiture de sa maison était belle, de combien il aimait ses robes de magiciens, ou autre madeleine de Proust. Non pas que Draco ne porte aucune attention à la vie passé de Merlin le grand enchanteur de Bretagne, mais lui préférerait plutôt entendre parler de ses combats épiques autrement que par des allusions, ou même d'apprendre des choses sur le roi Arthur, sur Viviane.

\- Mais il a dû s'égarer, continua le sorcier, je l'avais pendant mon combat contre Viviane, je me battais férocement, bâton à la main, mais je l'ai lâché quand elle m'a ensorcelée. C'est elle qui doit me l'avoir volée... Il me manque, je crois, Draco...

Le Serpentard roula des yeux et se replongea dans son livre, mais ce n'était pas une meilleure idée parce que l'auteur commençait à y détailler chaque étape de la fabrication de confiture de citrouilles par la cousine de sa grand-mère par alliance. Il se redressa presque immédiatement, il était bloqué avec Merlin, non pas que ça compagnie n'était pas agréable, mais un peu de solitude de temps en temps était appréciable.

\- Mais tu sais, jeune Malfoy, j'aimerais bien essayer de le retrouver, il doit bien être quelque part, on ne détruit pas un bâton magique aussi facilement, dit-il en se levant et en sautant sur le lit.

Draco grogna, et il se retint de toutes ses forces de ne pas hurler « pas de chaussures sur le lit », ses névroses ne se calmaient pas vraiment.

\- Peut-être est-ce lui qui s'est transformé en chêne ? Proposa-t-il.

Merlin sembla considérer l'option pendant quelques instants avant de répondre.

\- Naaaan, je ne pense pas. Je l'aurais senti, il dégageait une odeur de poisson fumée très particulière depuis que je l'avais oublié dans une auberge quand j'étais encore très jeune, mais quand même plus vieux que toi.

Draco se retint d'avoir un haut de cœur. S'il remettait la main sur ce bâton, hors de question qu'il entre dans sa chambre s'il sentait le poisson. Il trouvait la personnalité de Merlin très étrange par moment, un peu excentrique. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui allait lui faire remarquer, pas après que le mage lui ait fait remarquer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se peigner trois fois par jour ni d'avoir cinquante potions différentes pour soigner ses cheveux. Mais il n'y était pour rien s'il avait les pointes fragiles !

Le cœur du blond fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il entendit la voix de Blaise de l'autre côté de la porte. Et merde. Il allait devoir lui expliquer deux trois petites choses et il n'allait pas apprécier.

\- Draco ! Je dois absolument te parler, je rentre !

\- Oh chouette, c'est un ami à toi ? Gloussa Merlin, toujours avachi sur le lit.

Vraiment, ce n'était pas son jour. Il avait prévu de parler de tout cela à Blaise quand il aurait un moment, mais ces derniers jours avaient été intenses et il n'avait pas eu le temps de le prendre à part.

La porte s'ouvrit et Blaise surgit à l'intérieur l'air paniqué. Mais, en voyant Merlin sur le lit et Draco très droit sur sa chaise, il se figea, son visage se désintégra de l'intérieur, et très sèchement, il lâcha :

\- Je crois que tu as oublié de me présenter à un de tes soupirants, Malfoy. Adieu.

Et il s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre, mais Draco fit le bond le plus extraordinaire de sa carrière et lui attrapa le bras.

\- Nan, Blaise, attends ! J'attendais pour t'en parler.

Blaise se retourna avec lenteur et lui fit face, le visage dur.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu voudrais me parler, Malfoy.

\- Est-ce que tu serais jaloux ? Merlin intervint, avec une voix presque amusé. Il gloussa un peu. Tu ne m'avais pas dit, Draco, que tu avais un petit ami, j'aurais été ravi de le rencontrer.

Draco voyait Blaise bouillir de colère.

\- Ta gueule, grogna entre ses dents Draco.

Il regarda Blaise dans les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas un prétendant, Blaise,

\- Et c'est bien dommage, je suis sûr que tu as une dot plus que fréquentable, ajouta Merlin en jouant avec les rideaux du baldaquin.

\- Alors c'est qui ? Gronda Blaise.

\- C'est, en fait, c'est compliqué. C'est...

\- Merlin, enchanteur et mage de Bretagne, pour vous servir, jeune seigneur Blaise, coupa à nouveau le sorcier.

Il s'était levé et il fit une petite courbette.

\- Arrête de déconner et dis moi qui c'est ! S'impatienta Blaise.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration. Pour la solitude, on repassera, pensa-t-il.

\- C'est vraiment Merlin. Il était ensorcelé dans un arbre sous l'école. J'étais là quand le sort a rompu. Et il est un peu collant, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Pendant que Draco discutait un peu avec Blaise à l'écart, près de sa penderie, Merlin fouillait dans la petite bibliothèque à côté du bureau. Le blond expliquait à son ami les événements en détail, espérant se faire pardonner. Au bout d'un moment, Blaise lui dit :

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi de la sorte. Tu ne m'appartiens pas, tu es libre de fréquenter qui tu veux, et si un jour j'essaye de contrôler ça, transforme moi en serpacitrouille, sauf si c'est un Gryffondor, parce que là, vraiment, je ne pourrais pas l'accepter.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de ricaner bêtement. Blaise avait un certain talent pour le faire ricaner bêtement, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de le prévenir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l'idée de Blaise puisse penser que Merlin était son prétendant l'avait mis mal à l'aise, il n'avait même pas pensé que cela puisse être possible, non pas que s'imaginer avec un homme soit un problème, son hétérosexualité était comme le cerveau d'un Gryffondor, c'est-à-dire introuvable, et sûrement perdu depuis des millénaires, mais qu'un grand mage puisse intéresser à sa personne, qui bien que très parfaite, n'en était pas moins mortelle.

\- Honnêtement, tu aurais été le premier au courant, Blaise, si j'avais eu un nouveau prétendant, ce n'est pas comme si je m'en vantais pas.

Le brun explosa de rire.

\- C'est pas faux, si jamais le grand enchanteur Merlin te faisait des avances, tu aurais été le premier à envoyer des lettres anonymes à Skeeter pour faire la Une de l'édition spéciale !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à être fier de sa personne bien faite ? Bougonna légèrement Draco.

Pour toute réponse, Blaise pouffa et lui donna une petite tape dans le dos qui ressemblait plus à un câlin. Les Serpentards ne sont pas des êtres démonstratifs, sauf si leur taux d'alcoolémie était supérieur à leur taux de sang, dans ce cas-là, il ne valait mieux ne pas traîner dans la salle commune si on avait l'esprit trop sensible.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu es venue me parler, Blaise ? Demanda Draco, en redevenant sérieux un instant.

\- Ah, ça... lâcha Blaise. Je voulais te prévenir que Parkinson tenait une réunion dans la salle commune. Elle poussait ses jeunes recrues à prêter serment au Seigneur des Ténèbres, dans une sorte de cérémonie d'adoubement. C'était assez dérangeant. Il y avait aussi des premières années.

Draco resta silencieux un instant. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il allait en parler à Severus, c'était certain. Peut-être qu'en jouant un double jeu, il aurait un peu de poids.

\- AAAH, pourriture féerique ! Hurla tout d'un coup Merlin, les faisant sursauter.

Il était à quatre pattes, en train de fouiller dans une pile de livres, ceux qu'il avait achetés à l'allée des embrumes.

\- Cette pile empeste l'odeur de cette fée de Viviane ! Où est-ce que tu te les ais procuré ? Piailla-t-il en collant presque son visage à celui de Draco.

Il fit deux pas en arrière et se racla la gorge avant de répondre qu'il les avait acheté à l'allée des embrumes.

\- On y va immédiatement !

Et Merlin sortit de la chambre en furie, se dépêchant pour franchir au plus vite les protections de Poudlard. Blaise et Draco échangèrent un regard. Le brun haussa les épaules et fit signe qu'ils n'avaient qu'à le suivre. Ils n'avaient que ça à faire de toute manière.

Avant de quitter sa chambre et de suivre ses amis, il rédigea rapidement une missive pour son parrain pour le prévenir du comportement de Pansy, il appuya sa baguette dessus, il la trouvera sur son oreiller.

* * *

A suivre...

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé?


	9. Chapitre 9

**Titre :** Septentrional

 **genre :** aventure, romance

 **pairing :** Draco/Blaise

 **rating :** T

 **plot :** Au plein cœur de la guerre, Draco Malfoy remet en cause son éducation et décide qu'il faut en finir avec Voldemort. Mais au même moment, il découvre un arbre mystérieux sous les fondations de l'école. Ne serait-ce pas là la clef de leur survie dans une guerre funeste ?

 **disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Coucou JKR

 **nombres de mots :** 49 993

 **nombres de chapitre :** 17 + un épilogue

 **Notes :** C'est une histoire terminée, je vais la publier à un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine.

Je m'excuse pour le retard de publication. Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Septentrional**

 **Chapitre 9**

 **[mention de transphobie]**

Pendant qu'ils marchaient au pas de course vers la limite des protections de Poudlard, Blaise s'était mis en tête d'interroger Merlin sur le plus de chose possible. Pour la science, disait-il.

\- Alors, est-ce vrai que vous avez du sang de démon ? Je me demandais, parce que aujourd'hui, plus personne ne pense que les démons existent, que sont les démons ?

Avec un grognement, le mage répondait.

\- Je suis le fils d'un démon et d'une pucelle, les démons sont des créatures de magie existant sur un autre plan de l'existence et cela explique ma longévité, et certaines de mes aptitudes. Il est possible que le passage entre nos deux plans se soit refermés avec le temps, mais je ne sais pas encore.

Merlin répondait tout en marchant en tête, ne regardant personne. Son cerveau fonctionnait à dix mille à l'heure en essayant de comprendre comment l'odeur de la magie de Viviane avait pu se retrouver sur ces livres tant de temps après. Et cela l'inquiétait. Et si elle était encore en vie ? Elle ne serait pas particulièrement ravie de le voir vivant.

\- Et c'est vrai que vous étiez le conseiller du roi Arthur ? Comment était Lancelot ? Et Guenièvre ? Continua Blaise.

\- J'ai été appelé par le roi Arthur Pendragon pour être le mage de la cour et son conseiller, il y a de ça très longtemps, bien avant la chute de Camelot, sa voix devint nostalgique tout d'un coup. C'était un âge d'or, la vie était belle, Mère Magie n'a jamais été à nouveau aussi puissante et heureuse. Mais l'harmonie a été brisée. Les Ténèbres ont repris le dessus, semant la discorde entre les êtres aimés, entre les ami-e-s, entre les forces de la terre. Ce fut un âge sombre. Il prit fin quand le dernier membre de la cour du roi Arthur eu disparu. C'était moi. C'était la punition divine. Et Viviane prit un grand plaisir à en être la main armée.

Draco ne disait pas un mot. Il connaissait la curiosité de Blaise. Mais lui aussi brûlait de poser ces questions depuis qu'il avait rencontré le sorcier. C'était une époque lointaine, pleine de dangers et dont les règles de la magie était encore fort différente.

\- Mais n'étiez-vous pas l'amant de Viviane ? Pourquoi cette haine ? Blaise ne s'arrêtait pas.

Ils arrivaient à la lisière de la forêt.

\- J'ai été l'amant de beaucoup de personnes, ça n'a plus tellement de sens quand on vit autant de temps. Je suis né quelque part en Armorique, avant que Rome ne prenne le contrôle du territoire. Et j'ai été maudit à son déclin. J'ai été l'amant, et l'ennemi de nombre de personnes. Ce ne sont pas des conditions très différentes. Et Viviane était une fée.

Ils venaient de traverser les barrières de Poudlard dans la Forêt Interdite. La nuit était froide bien qu'elle ne soit pas encore complètement entamée. Merlin se tut et se tourna vers Draco.

\- Emmène-nous là où tu as trouvé ces livres.

Sa voix était ferme et autoritaire. Les deux jeunes hommes pouvaient sentir une légère inquiétude teinter ses propos. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait trouver.

Draco prit sa baguette en main et Blaise se saisit de son bras. Merlin l'imita. Et il les fit transplaner dans l'allée des embrumes.

Le crépuscule venait à peine de tomber sur le centre de Londres. La ville était silencieuse, à part des chats sautant sur des poubelles, et quelques corbeaux sur les toits. Merlin avait l'air encore plus déterminé que jamais. Ce qui inquiétait un peu Draco, il n'avait pas envie de le voir attaquer la femme qui lui avait vendu les livres, elle avait eu l'air sympathique.

Ce fut lui qui toqua à la porte de la minuscule librairie. Au bout de quelques instants, ils entendirent des bruits à l'étage, la fenêtre s'ouvrit et le visage d'une femme apparu.

\- Dégagez ou je vous maudis sur quinze générations ! Ça ne vous suffit pas de me faire payer ?! Bande de monstre !

Sa voix était pleine de désespoir. Draco se sentit très mal tout d'un coup. Il n'avait pas envie de passer encore pour le méchant. Mais Merlin restait centré sur son objectif.

\- Avez-vous un lien avec Viviane la Fée ? Et ne mentez pas, vos livres puent son odeur !

Sa voix était juste assez forte pour qu'elle l'entende, comprenne, et soupire fortement. Ils n'étaient pas là pour l'attaquer. D'un geste de sa baguette, elle ouvrit depuis sa fenêtre le verrou de la porte et ils pénétrèrent dans la petite boutique.

\- Venez à l'arrière, c'est mieux qu'on ne vous voit pas depuis la rue, dit-elle.

Elle était en chemise de nuit, les cheveux détachés, et les traits tirés.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Grogna-t-elle. Pourquoi venir à une heure pareille ?

\- Nous sommes incroyablement désolé de vous déranger, madame, commença Draco en lançant un regard noir à Merlin, peut-être aurait-il dû le retenir après tout. Notre ami était très surpris de reconnaître l'emprunte de Viviane sur les livres que je vous aie acheté il y a quelque temps. Nous nous sommes légèrement laissés emportés.

\- « légèrement laissé emporté » ? Non, je ne crois pas, j'ai besoin de savoir si cette pourriture féerique est encore en vie ! Crachat Merlin.

\- Oh ! Langage ! S'écria la femme. Si vous insultez encore une fois mon ancêtre, je vous maudis tous les trois !

\- Pardon ? Résonna trois fois.

\- Nous manquons réellement à toutes les règles de bienséance, madame, ajouta Blaise qui essayait de calmer la situation. Je m'appelle Blaise Zabini, voici mon ami Draco Malfoy que vous avez déjà rencontré, Et...

\- Oh, laissez moi deviner qui il est, intervint-elle. Je m'appelle Nemue par ailleurs.

Elle jaugea Merlin du regard, un regard dur, très sombre.

\- Pour sentir aussi fort la magie ancestrale, vous devez venir d'un lointain passé, murmura-t-elle.

\- Je suis Merlin, dit-il.

\- Oh, d'accord, je comprends mieux cette réaction impulsive, ricana-t-elle.

\- Viviane a vraiment eut une descendance ? Demanda Merlin, avec qui ?

Nemue ria légèrement.

\- En effet, je descends en ligne directe de Viviane, toutes les femmes de ma famille ont hérité de certains de ses pouvoirs. Je suis malheureusement la dernière.

\- Vous êtes donc en partie fée ?

\- Évidemment ! Je suis sorcière comme tous les hommes de ma lignée, et je suis une fée comme toutes les femmes de ma lignée, dit-elle fièrement.

\- Excusez-moi, j'aurais juste – encore – une petite question, des fées ? Vraiment ? Comment ce fait-il que nous n'en avons jamais entendu parler ? Demanda Blaise.

\- Les fées sont originaires d'Avalon, une île mythique qui ne se trouve pas sur ce plan de la réalité. À une époque où Mère Magie était encore puissante, et vénérée, le passage entre la terre et Avalon était ouvert, et les fées pouvaient venir sur terre, ce qu'a fait Viviane.

\- Et les humains sur Avalon ? Demanda Draco.

\- Oh non, mon cher, à moins de vous appeler Arthur Pendragon, ria-t-elle.

Elle se retourna vers sa petite cuisine et se versa un verre d'eau.

\- Merlin, vraiment... Je n'aurais jamais cru que de mon vivant, je verrais ce sortilège se rompre.

\- Vous étiez au courant ?

\- Évidemment, et nous savions aussi où vous étiez tenu prisonnier, c'était un des plus grands secrets de notre famille. Est-ce que vous aviez que cet arbre, ce chêne, a été un lieu de pèlerinage durant les premier siècles de la malédiction ? Puis, quatre sorciers et sorcières très puissants ont jugé que ce lieu où résonnait la magie devait être le lieu de leur école de sorcellerie, et vous voilà enterré sous un château-fort...

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir libéré ?

\- Vous rigolez j'espère, je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse être capable de briser un sortilège jeté par Viviane. Et quand bien même, c'était une punition pour vos excès qui ont amené le chaos, il fallait que tous les coupables soient punis pour apaiser Mère Magie.

\- J'ai essayé d'empêcher cette catastrophe ! Explosa Merlin. Vous croyez que je n'aurais pas voulu de toute mon âme réussir ? J'ai perdu des ami-e-s, j'ai perdu Arthur, j'ai perdu ce que j'avais mis des années à construire ! Je ne suis pas responsable pour Mordred, ou pour Guenièvre, la situation était scellée par le destin !

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui aie écrit l'histoire, dit tristement Nemue.

\- Qui pensez vous que nous étions quand nous sommes arrivé ? Demanda soudainement Draco.

La question le taraudait depuis un moment. Elle n'avait pas dû penser qu'ils étaient des mangemorts, on ne menace pas des mangemorts depuis sa fenêtre.

\- Oh, vous le savez bien, ne faites pas les innocents, grogna-t-elle, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Nous passons tout notre temps dans une école à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici, coupé du monde, et lui, Draco désigna Merlin, vient à peine de sortir d'un sommeil de plus de mille ans, donc non, nous ne savons pas. Et je pense que si nous avions su que vous étiez menacé, nous ne serions pas arrivés de la sorte. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire maudire sur quinze générations...

\- La société sorcière ne m'aime pas. J'ai cru que vous étiez ces hommes qui étaient venu tenter de me violer la semaine dernière, ou les personnes qui ont essayé de me lyncher il y a trois jours.

\- Vous avez tué des nouveaux né-e-s pour qu'on vous déteste autant ? Tenta de plaisanter Blaise.

\- Non, jeune homme, dit-elle sèchement, si j'utilise les termes moldus, c'est parce que je suis une femme trans.

\- Oh, je vous pris de m'excuser, marmonna le brun, soudain gêné de sa blague.

\- J'ignorais que la société sorcière avait ce comportement-là, dit Draco.

\- Oh, vous autres Malfoy, vous vivez dans votre tour d'ivoire, les problèmes du bas monde n'arrivent pas jusqu'à vous, grogna-t-elle.

Il fit une grimace. Au fond, elle n'avait pas vraiment tord.

\- C'est donc la raison pour laquelle vous vendez vos livres ? Réalisa-t-il.

\- En effet, des procès m'ont endetté et j'ai des amendes à payer.

Devant leurs regards éberlué, elle s'expliqua :

\- Oh, ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Oui, on m'a fait un procès pour exister dans cette société, et je dois payer une amende parce que j'ai sois disant insulté la Magie !

\- C'est inadmissible ! Gronda Merlin. Comme si Mère Magie en avait quelque chose à faire ! C'est même le contraire, un sorcier ou une sorcière qui nie son individualité et son existence est celui qui fait insulte à Mère Magie !

Elle serra ses bras autour de sa poitrine et respira bruyamment. Ses cheveux roux étaient emmêlés.

\- Vous voilà rassuré, Merlin ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- En effet...

\- Bien. Soit dit en passant, j'ai quelque chose qui est sûrement à vous et qui empeste dans mon grenier, dit Nemue.

Elle leur fit signe de la suivre, et elle monta le petit escalier vers les combles. Là, contre une poutre, un morceau de bois était enroulé dans du tissu. Merlin sauta presque dessus.

\- Mon bâton ! S'exclama-t-il.

Draco se pinça l'arête du nez, cette chose sentait, en effet, très fort le poisson. Maudit soit-il. Mais au moins, Merlin était à présent pleinement fonctionnel. Bon, il devait avouer qu'il était quand même très élégant avec son bâton de mage, il avait vraiment une autre allure.

Nemue se racla la gorge.

\- Je suis désolé d'interrompre de si touchantes retrouvailles, mais j'ai moi aussi une question, Merlin.

Il leva la tête, signe qu'elle avait toute son attention.

\- Comptez-vous combattre cette abomination de la magie ?

Elle était très sérieuse, les bras croisés, le nez fier. Draco et Blaise attendaient eux aussi la réponse.

\- Je n'ai pas encore pris de décision sur mon implication dans ce monde, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- La seule chose que j'ai à vous dire de plus c'est que quand vous déciderez de le combattre, vous pouvez me compter dans vos rangs.

Elle fit demi-tour et descendit l'escalier. Ils entendirent sa voix.

\- Vous connaissez le chemin vers la sortie. Au revoir, messieurs.

En silence, les trois hommes et le bâton retournèrent à Poudlard.

\- Je te préviens, Merlin, ce bâton ne s'approche pas de ma chambre ! Menaça Draco juste avant de transplaner.

* * *

A suivre...


	10. Chapitre 10

**Titre :** Septentrional

 **genre :** aventure, romance

 **pairing :** Draco/Blaise

 **rating :** T

 **plot :** Au plein cœur de la guerre, Draco Malfoy remet en cause son éducation et décide qu'il faut en finir avec Voldemort. Mais au même moment, il découvre un arbre mystérieux sous les fondations de l'école. Ne serait-ce pas là la clef de leur survie dans une guerre funeste ?

 **disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Coucou JKR

 **nombres de mots :** 49 993

 **nombres de chapitre :** 17 + un épilogue

 **Notes :** C'est une histoire terminée, je vais la publier à un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine.

* * *

 **Septentrional**

 **Chapitre 10**

Draco se servit un grand bol de porridge sous le regard dégoûté de Blaise.

\- Comment tu peux manger cette horreur ? Hoqueta-t-il.

Le blond ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, il se contenta de lui mettre une part de gâteau de force dans la bouche pour le faire taire.

Ils étaient rentrés la veille une fois le couvre-feu passé, ce fut un miracle qu'ils ne se soient pas fait attraper, mais ce qui signifiait quand même que la sécurité de l'école était un peu bancale... Merlin les avait quittés pour son nouvel appartement, et Blaise s'était retrouvé avec Draco. Il ne pouvait pas retourner dans le dortoir de Serpentard après le couvre-feu alors qu'il commençait à être doucement haï par une partie de ses camarades qui ne prenaient pas très bien son amitié avec Draco. Ce qui fait qu'ils ont partagé la chambre et le lit du blond. Blaise a merveilleusement bien dormi, mais Draco, tout au contraire, a à peine réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit. La présence chaude de Blaise contre lui – à l'exception de ses pieds qui étaient glacés, le serpent – l'avait perturbé. Ce qui expliquait sa légère mauvaise humeur en ce début de matinée.

Blaise repensait à la rencontre qu'ils avaient faite hier. Nemue. Elle avait l'air puissance, et elle semblait certaine que Merlin choisirait de combattre. Peut-être avait-elle un don de voyance ou était-elle vraiment rusée.

La seule chose qui fit lever les yeux de Draco de son bol fut une dispute qui éclata à la table des Gryffondor. Il semblait qu'il y ait de l'eau dans le gaz entre Finnigan et Thomas. Cela fit se soulever le coin de sa bouche, tandis qu'il portait sa cuillère à ses lèvres. Nan, mais quelle commère, pensa Blaise.

\- Je sais que tu l'as regardé, ne me ment pas !

\- Mais, Seamus, enfin, je...

\- N'essaye même pas de te justifier, sac à merde ! Je te faisais confiance !

La voix de Thomas était peut-être un peu trop haut perché pour une heure si matinal. Mais pour rien au monde Draco aurait raté un tel spectacle. Quand Dean jeta son verre de jus de citrouille au visage de Finnigan, il ne plus retenir un ricanement. Vraiment que ferait-il sans les Gryffondors pour se divertir.

\- Tu n'es pas croyable, Draco, souffla Blaise.

\- N'ose pas dire que ça ne t'amuses pas, toi aussi, Zabini,

\- Je n'ai jamais osé le prétendre, Malfoy, je ne fais que constater que ça t'amuse un peu trop.

\- Iels pensent déjà que je suis un grand vilain qui me nourrit du sang de moldus, qui pratique le sabbat lors de la nouvelle lune et qui égorge des nouveaux nés, alors je crois que je peux me permettre de rire de leur malheur conjugaux pendant quelques instants.

Il but une longue gorgée de son thé sans quitter le brun des yeux. À ce moment, il vit Merlin entrer dans la grande salle comme s'il était le propriétaire des lieux. Draco manqua de s'étrangler avec son thé, et crachota. Blaise lui donna des grands coups dans le dos en se marrant, mais, quand Draco lui donna un coup de coude et lui fit signe de regarder, il arrêta de rire.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout cet idiot ? Grogna-t-il.

Mais personne ne le remarquait. Tout le monde continuait leurs discussions comme si tout était parfaitement normal et qu'aucun mage millénaire n'était en train de piquer des fruits à leur table. Il fit un clin d'œil à Draco avant de ressortir comme il était venu. La robe. Il avait presque oublié le sortilège qu'il avait jeté dessus. Pratique. Il avait le don pour jouer avec ses nerfs.

Par acquis de conscience, il tourna la tête rapidement vers la table des professeurs pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait remarqué. Malheureusement, il croisa le regard très sombre de son parrain qui le fixait l'air grave et légèrement furieux. Merde.

Blaise n'avait rien remarqué et lui fit signe qu'il était temps d'aller en cours. Mais comme le brun devait repasser par son dortoir pour chercher ses affaires pour le cours de rune, Draco se dirigea vers la salle de classe, seul. Il était ravi que la seule Gryffondor partageant ce cours soit Granger, elle était légèrement plus pacifique que les autres, enfin sauf quand en troisième année elle lui avait mit une baffe, bon, clairement, il l'avait mérité, et s'il avait été à sa place, il n'en aurait pas donné qu'une.

Il remontait tout doucement le couloir, quand une ombre surgit devant lui, il dégaina sa baguette d'un geste et la colla sous le menton de l'individu, qui _riait_. Ah mage de merde. Et en plus il le faisait devenir vulgaire.

\- Bon réflexe, Draco, bon réflexe, railla Merlin, mais pas la bonne cible.

Énervé, le blond lui envoya un coup dans de genoux avant de le contourner. Il avait eu peur, il avait cru que c'était une embuscade des Gryffondors, ou pire, de Pansy. Mais Merlin contre-attaqua et le fit tomber à terre avec un croche-pattes avant de s'asseoir sur lui en guise en trophée Heureusement que le couloir était désert... Ou sinon, Salazar, il ne donnait pas chez de sa réputation.

\- Bon sang, Merlin ! Dégage de là ! Grogna-t-il.

\- Si c'est ce que monsieur _désire_ , il accentua le mot désir d'une telle manière que Draco dû se retenir de rougir.

Il était insupportable. Il se leva avec légèreté, puis tendit le bras au blond pour le relever. Ce dernier épousseta sa robe avec de grands gestes en maugréant dans sa barbe. Merlin lui posa la main sur l'épaule avant de disparaître dans un couloir adjacent. Super.

Il avait un peu de mal à comprendre son comportement. Il passait tout son temps à flirter, mais d'une manière qui faisait toujours douter qu'il flirtait avec vous ou s'il se moquait de vous. Et Draco détestait ça très très fort.

Il arriva dans la salle de rune au même moment que Blaise, ce qui l'étonna. Celui-ci ce pencha vers lui.

\- Je dois te raconter quelque chose en privé tout à l'heure, glissa-t-il doucement.

Un frisson traversa Draco. Il avait parlé vraiment très près de son oreille. Mais le cours commença sans tarder. Il aimait l'art des runes, s'il avait eu un choix de carrière à faire, il aurait sûrement opté pour langue de plomb, pour travailler sur toutes ces reliques magiques débordant de runes anciennes.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait éviter Severus ou au contraire aller lui parler directement. Mais il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il avait vu ou pas. Il n'avait pas envie de dévoiler trop de choses. Alors, il attendrait qu'il vienne le trouver, ce qu'il, le connaissant, ne tarderait pas à faire.

À peine sortie du coup de rune, Blaise saisit Draco par le bras et l'entraîna vers une salle de classe abandonné sur le chemin des cachots.

\- Désolé, c'est moins cosy que le placard à balais de la dernière fois, dit-il avec un geste théâtral.

C'était une salle de classe désaffectée. Il devait définitivement y avoir plus d'élève à une époque. Des toiles d'araignées recouvraient chaque coin de la pièce, des meubles en morceau étaient stockés là. Ils placèrent ensemble des sorts de silence et de verrouillage sur la porte pour ne pas être dérangé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? Demanda Draco, monté sur un bureau à demi écroulé.

\- Je suis passé dans la salle commune toute à l'heure, pour chercher mes affaires. Et j'ai vu Snape. Il avait pris Pansy à part et lui demandait d'être plus discrète, que ça allait commencer à trop se voir, que si elle voulait garder le pouvoir, elle allait devoir ne pas se faire remarquer par Dumbledore qui avait justement le pouvoir de la faire envoyer à Azkaban. C'était... étrange. J'aurais presque eu l'impression qu'il la menaçait, mais après tout c'est Snape. Tu penses qu'il est de leur côté ?

Le serment inviolable brûlait légèrement Draco.

\- Je ne sais pas, Blaise, j'aimerais que ça ne soit pas le cas, mais je ne sais pas... se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Il n'aimait pas à avoir à mentir à Blaise sur ce sujet. Mais il savait que c'était plus sûr, il était d'accord avec son parrain, le moins de personne serait au courant, le mieux ce serait. Il avait besoin qu'il soit en sécurité pour être le plus efficace possible comme espion.

Son parrain avait dû tenter de faire perdre du terrain à Pansy, espérons que cela fonctionne.

\- Comment Pansy a réagi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Elle bouillait de rage, mais elle ne se serait permis de rien dire. Tu la connais. Elle ne supporte pas qu'on s'attaque à son ego.

Draco hocha la tête. Bien. Espérons qu'elle se tienne tranquille quelque temps. Il n'avait pas envie de voir la guerre devenir encore plus réel dans l'école. Il se plaisait à rêver de la paix.

\- Ils reprirent le cours de leur journée comme si ce petit intermède n'avait pas eu lieu.

Les cours reprirent. La journée continua. Elle n'était pas calme, mais elle n'était pas non plus une journée de conflit. Il faisait beau dehors, bien que le froid s'était abattu sur eux, le soleil d'hiver brillait et se reflétait sur le lac. En sortant de la grande salle après le déjeuner, Severus fit un signe de tête à Draco : il devait l'attendre. Il le rejoint alors dans son bureau, à côté de la salle de cours de potion. Il avait le visage sombre.

\- Tu m'as caché quelque chose, Draco. Qui est-ce ?

Il avait l'air en colère. Le blond dégluti. Même lui n'aimait pas quand son parrain était en colère, c'était beaucoup plus drôle quand c'était les Gryffondors qui en essuyaient les frais. Mais il prit son courage à deux mains.

\- Je veux un serment inviolable. Voldemort ne doit pas être au courant. Même par la torture ou la legilimancie.

Snape hoqueta de surprise devant l'audace de son filleul. Mais il n'était pas son filleul pour rien. Alors il leva sa baguette et s'exécuta. Une fois le serment accompli, il lui jeta un regard lourd pour le pousser à parler.

\- C'est Merlin l'enchanteur, oui je sais ce que tu vas me dire, mais je te jure que c'est lui, il était emprisonné dans un arbre sous l'école.

Les yeux se Severus s'écarquillèrent en silence. Bon sang, il aurait tout vu.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Certain.

\- Qui est au courant ?

\- Blaise, moi, et une femme, une descendant de Viviane. Et c'est lui qui est le véritable maître de Fumseck.

\- Ah. Le vieux nous ferait une crise s'il l'apprenait, ricana Snape. Tu as été sage de n'en parler à personne. Je ne sais pas moi-même quoi faire de cette information. Est-il sûr ?

\- Je pense. Il est contre _lui_. Je ne sais pas s'il prendra part aux combats.

\- Bien. Je ne vais pas me révéler. Je le couvrirais si jamais Dumbledore est suspicieux. Mieux vaut rester dans l'ombre quand on a une position comme la mienne.

Draco hocha la tête. Il était bien d'accord. Et puis ce serait difficile à expliquer, toute l'histoire de l'espionnage. Mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait eu raison d'en parler à Severus. Déjà parce qu'il l'aurait torturé pendant des heures pour avoir osé garder un secret aussi grand plus longtemps, mais surtout parce qu'il était un informateur important, et que s'il savait quoi écouter, c'était pour le mieux.

\- Si quelqu'un le découvre, il deviendra l'enjeu de la guerre, dit simplement Severus, et Draco acquiesça à nouveau.

Ils se séparèrent après une accolade. Draco lui avait signifié qu'il avait entendu parlé de son intervention auprès de Pansy. Il avait essayé de faire au mieux, mais il ne pouvait pas risquer de compromettre sa couverture pour une gamine ambitieuse. Elle se rêvait bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle devra passer sur le corps de Bellatrix, pensa sournoisement Draco. Cela pourrait être assez drôle à observer – de très, très loin évidemment.

Après les cours, Blaise et Draco montaient vers les appartements de Merlin. Il leur avait fait savoir qu'il voulait leur parler. Mais dans un couloir, ils entendirent des drôles de bruits étouffés, comme un jappement de chiot. Ils se rapprochèrent de la source du bruit, et, voyant une porte entrouverte, ce fut la vision même des Enfers qui apparus à eux : Dean Thomas chevauchant de manière plutôt graphique Seamus Finnigan.

\- Par tous les dieux ! Gronda Draco entre ses dents en s'éloignant vivement de la porte.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se laver les yeux à l'acide. Maudit soit les Gryffondors. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin que ce genre de vision vienne hanter ces cauchemars. Blaise resta quelques secondes supplémentaires à regarder, et il se recula quand Draco lui envoya un coup dans les hanches.

\- N'ose pas me dire que Finnigan est pas plus que baisable, dit le brun tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient.

\- Je vais faire semblant de ne rien avoir entendu, Zabini.

\- Au moins ils sont réconcilié, ironisa-t-il.

\- Je ne m'intéresse pas assez aux aventures conjugales des Gryffondors pour que cela m'émeuve.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais ce matin, se moqua Blaise.

Mais il se tut parce qu'il venait de recevoir un énième coup dans les côtes de la part de son camarade. Il ne résista pas à le chercher une nouvelle fois à ses risques et périls.

\- Est-ce que c'est parce que tu es frustré, cher Draco, que tu...

Une baguette se figea contre la chair de sa gorge, le visage particulièrement hostile d'un dangereux sorcier blond beaucoup trop près.

\- Essaye de finir cette phrase, Zabini, pour voir, gronda-t-il d'une voix effrayante.

Blaise fit une petite grimace d'excuse et Draco retira lentement sa baguette sans le quitter des yeux. Il se remit en marche vers les appartements, et son ami le rattrapa une fois qu'il eut récupéré son ego qui avait pris la fuite. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il en profita pour coller rapidement sa main sur ses fesses avant de s'enfuir en courant le plus vite possible, en entendant derrière lui mugir un dragon :

\- ZABINI !

Il courait encore quand il percuta de plein fouet la haute stature de Merlin qui les attendait installé dans le couloir sur l'alcôve d'une fenêtre. Il ricana en voyant Malfoy arriver en maudissant de tout les noms son ami. Tous les deux étaient vraiment divertissant.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps, s'amusa-t-il.

\- De quoi voulais-tu nous parler ? Grogna Draco, encore de mauvaise humeur.

Le visage de Merlin s'assombrit.

\- Vous vous souvenez quand j'avais dit que dans ce château il y avait une puissance étrange, qui dégageait une force maléfique ?

\- Je devais pas être là, dit simplement Blaise, mais c'est bon, je suis.

Draco hocha la tête, soudain beaucoup plus attentif.

\- Malheureusement, je crois avoir compris de quoi il en retournait... J'ai arpenté les couloirs du château pour la localiser. C'est une sensation que je reconnais, j'ai déjà été en contact de ce genre de puissance, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Et puis je l'ai vu en face de moi, un soir, la fenêtre du quatrième étage.

Draco grinça des dents. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ça.

\- C'est une magie profondément maléfique, issue du plus sombre de l'âme humaine, littéralement. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler des horcruxes ?

Le blond hoqueta de surprise. Il avait déjà lu quelques lignes sur la question. Oh non, c'était mauvais. Pourquoi est-ce que les choses devaient toujours être compliquées, avec de la magie noire de l'âme et des prophéties ? Blaise fit signe qu'il ignorait ce que c'était. Merlin expliqua :

\- Certains sorciers ont pour volonté de vivre une éternité. Pour empêcher la mort de les prendre, ils brisent leur âme par le meurtre et place ces morceaux de leur âme dans des objets, et parfois dans des êtres vivants. Et pour tuer un sorcier ayant eu recourt à des horcruxes, il faut d'abord avoir détruit tous ses horcruxes, mais ils sont extrêmement difficile à détruire.

Le visage de Blaise s'assombrit soudainement, il commençait à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- Donc Potter est un horcruxe ? Demanda Draco.

\- Je le crains. Et de toute évidence de ce Voldemort. Est-ce que vous pouvez me rappeler les circonstances des événements de 1981 ?

Ce fut Blaise qui résuma l'attaque de la maison des Potter, le sort de mort qui rebondit sur Harry et qui tua Voldemort. Et Draco rappela rapidement la prophétie.

\- Potter ne devait pas être son seul horcruxe, sinon il n'aurait pas pu revenir à la vie. Mais en tentant de le tuer, il a dû faire de lui son horcruxe. Et ajouté à cela la prophétie, seul Potter peut le tuer... Cela ne facilite pas les choses, car pour tuer Voldemort, il faudra détruire l'horcruxe en lui... Et il faudrait qu'il soit au courant... et je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas.

Les trois hommes grognèrent. Mais une voix fluette les interrompue :

\- Bonjour messieurs, ce couloir est plein de Nargoles, comment respirez-vous ?

Tous trois sursautèrent brusquement. Luna Lovegood les regardait avec un grand sourire rêveur.

\- Bonjour, monsieur Merlin, je suis ravi d'enfin vous rencontrer.

Un silence s'étira. Draco et Blaise échangèrent un regard, le blond n'était même pas surpris, la jeune Serdaigle était égale à elle-même, c'était peut-être même étonnant qu'ils ne l'aient pas encore croisé à ce stade-là. Mais Merlin, qui ne la connaissait pas, était abasourdi.

\- Vous pouvez me voir.

Ce n'était pas une question, c'est pourquoi Luna ne prit pas la peine de répondre, elle regardait maintenant par la fenêtre derrière eux en chantonnant. Draco, ayant perçu le regard du mage, intervint. Il fallait pas non plus qu'il commence à l'attaquer en la prenant pour une mangemort.

\- Merlin, je te présente Luna Lovegood, élève de Serdaigle et pas une menace, dit-il sobrement.

Il hocha la tête. Elle le mettait assez mal à l'aise sans qu'il puisse exactement mettre le doigt sur le pourquoi.

\- Comment me connaissez-vous, jeune damoiselle ? Demanda-t-il, toujours légèrement méfiant.

\- Je vous ai entendu chanter, depuis le jour où je suis arrivé à Poudlard. Du fond de votre arbre vous chantiez, et depuis mon dortoir, je vous entendais. Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais l'occasion de vous rencontrer un jour. Mais vous êtes là, alors je suis contente.

Elle se remit à chantonner doucement en regardant derrière lui. Blaise, qui appréciait la Serdaigle un peu plus que les autres Serpentards, choisit d'intervenir en sa faveur.

\- Lovegood a, comment dire, un contact particulier à la magie, dit-il en la regardant.

Elle hocha la tête, le regard dans le vague.

\- Le château va être un peu triste maintenant que je ne vais plus vous entendre chanter, ajouta-t-elle.

\- J'ignorais même que je chantais, répondit doucement Merlin.

Il commençait à comprendre. Blaise devait avoir raison, elle avait un contact particulier avec Mère Magie, c'est comme si elle l'entendait. Lui aussi l'avait déjà entendu, mais dans de profondes méditations. Ce chant qu'elle avait perçu devait être la musique produit par le sortilège de Viviane et sa propre magie, enfermée. Il était épaté par cette jeune femme.

\- Les Nargoles m'ont dit que vous aviez récupéré votre bâton, je suis très contente pour vous, il a dû vous manquer.

Elle monta sur le rebord de l'alcôve à côté de Merlin et demanda :

\- Est-ce qu'on va pouvoir sauver Harry ? Il est en permanence entouré de Joncheruines, je suis inquiète pour lui...

\- Tu es au courant de la condition de Potter ? S'interrogea Draco, surpris.

Elle leva la tête vers lui en souriant.

Draco, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais c'est évident que sa magie pleure, je ne veux pas que ce soit sa plainte qui remplace le si beau chant de Merlin.

\- C'est un horcruxe, Luna – vous permettez que je vous appelle Luna? - et la seule manière de le sauver est de détruire l'horcruxe à l'intérieur de lui, sans le tuer, ce serait très difficile à réaliser, expliqua Merlin. Mais comme tu es, as ce que j'ai pu comprendre, son amie, tu pourrais prendre soin de lui et surveiller que rien ne lui arrive et que les joncheruines ne prennent pas possession de son esprit.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire incroyablement lumineux. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et s'apprêta à tourner les talons.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais vous montrer, Merlin, un jour quand vous aurez le temps, faite moi signe, dit-elle avec un regard énigmatique. Tu feras attention, Draco, les joncheruines volettent autour de ta tête, ne les laisses t'importuner.

Et elle disparue au détour d'un couloir, comme l'apparition qu'elle était. Ils pouvaient l'entendre encore chantonner au loin.

\- J'aime cette fille, s'amusa doucement Blaise, elle a le chic pour rendre la vie plus douce.

\- T'as qu'à l'épouser, Blaise, plus qu'elle est aussi géniale, grogna Draco.

\- Mais ne t'en fait pas, c'est toi que je préfère, raille le brun en collant un baiser sur sa joue.

Draco fit un bond et le regarda outré, ce qui fit hurler de rire Merlin. Draco épousseta sa robe comme si Blaise l'avait sali et le regarda avec mépris, ce qui ne fit redoubler l'hilarité du mage et Blaise lui envoya un baiser avec la main et un clin d'œil pour le taquiner.

Malheureusement, ils durent retourner à leur sujet initial, ce qui ne les enchantait guère. Ils espéraient sincèrement qu'ils n'auraient pas à se mêler de ça et qu'il restait encore à Dumbledore assez de clairvoyance pour régler cette situation, parce qu'il est certain que Potter ne voudrait pas les entendre sur le sujet. Et surtout, Dumbledore était-il au courant ? Lui n'avait pas un Merlin sous la main pour sonder tous ses élèves.

* * *

A suivre...


	11. Chapitre 11

**Titre :** Septentrional

 **genre :** aventure, romance

 **pairing :** Draco/Blaise

 **rating :** T

 **plot :** Au plein cœur de la guerre, Draco Malfoy remet en cause son éducation et décide qu'il faut en finir avec Voldemort. Mais au même moment, il découvre un arbre mystérieux sous les fondations de l'école. Ne serait-ce pas là la clef de leur survie dans une guerre funeste ?

 **disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Coucou JKR

 **nombres de mots :** 49 993

 **nombres de chapitre :** 17 + un épilogue

 **Notes :** C'est une histoire terminée, je vais la publier à un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine.

Je n'ai pas pu poster de chapitre la semaine dernière, et je m'en excuse platement. Du coup, aujourd'hui, il y aura deux chapitres. J'espère que vous allez aimer. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé!

* * *

 **Septentrional**

 **Chapitre 11**

 _Très cher fils,_

 _Je remarque que tu n'as pas fait suite à ma première lettre, ce que je regrette grandement._

 _Je t'écris à nouveau pour te montrer l'exemple que tu dois suivre. Mon Seigneur m'a demandé de prouver ma grande fidélité à son égard en me proposant une épreuve. Et c'est avec le plus grand plaisir que je l'ai effectuée. Tu dois comprendre, mon fils, que le serment qui me lie à mon maître est plus fort que quelques autres liens de la nature. Mon maître m'a donc mis à l'épreuve de tuer ma femme, ta mère, et comme je suis prêt à tout abandonner pour lui, je l'ai fait. Je ne pourrais pas te dire qu'elle n'a pas souffert, mais tu ne dois pas t'attacher aux choses matérielles, mais seulement aux grandes valeurs qui sont les nôtres. Il faut être prêt à faire des sacrifices pour obtenir la victoire._

 _J'espère te montrer ainsi la voie à suivre._

 _Longue vie au Seigneur des Ténèbres_

 _Ton Père._

Il se leva, tremblant de tout son corps. Non. Non. C'était impossible. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Pourquoi ? La lettre tomba de sa main sur la table. Il n'entendait plus le brouhaha autour de lui. C'était comme s'il était coupé du monde, de tout, et même de lui-même. Il n'entendait plus ses propres pensées, juste le vide.

Draco quitta la grande salle, il ne savait pas où il était, il ne savait pas où il allait, il devait juste partir loin, très loin. Loin de ces centaines d'yeux qui le fixaient, il les sentait, mais ne les voyait pas. Mère était morte. Il se mit à courir, sans pouvoir regarder autour de lui, les larmes, déjà, ne pouvaient plus se retenir de dévaler son visage.

Il ne vomit pas, parce que son estomac n'était plus relié à son corps. Il ne sentait plus son corps. Il courut là où ses jambes le portaient. Il sortit du château, traversa le parc, et s'enfonça dans la forêt qui bordait le lac.

Dans la grande salle, Blaise ramassa la lettre qu'il avait laissé tomber. Draco avait disparu à une vitesse incroyable, sans qu'il puisse rien faire pour l'arrêter. Il sentait sur lui le regard de toute la table des professeurs. Les élèves avaient rapidement arrêtés de le regarder pour retourner à leurs ragots habituels. Il jura assez fort. Oh, il ferait souffrir Lucius. Il avait lu la lettre. Et il comprenait maintenant.

Il la glissa dans sa poche, il valait mieux qu'elle ne tombe pas entre toute les mains. Il sentit le regard lourd de Pansy dans son dos. Elle riait. Oh, elle aussi allait souffrir. Mais d'abord, il devait retrouver son ami.

Il parcourut tout le château, mais sans succès. Il n'irait pas en potion ce matin, Draco était sa priorité. Lucius la seconde.

Au bord de l'eau, Draco laissa un hurlement s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas le contenir. Il était là, il devait sortir. La douleur le rongeait de l'intérieur, il n'avait rien connu de si violent avant. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer un monde où il ne verrait plus jamais sa mère, et c'est ce vide qui était insupportable. Il n'avait jamais pu imaginer qu'une telle chose puisse arriver un jour, il ne pouvait pas imaginer.

Le hurlement se transforme en sanglot, il tomba à genoux au bord de l'eau. Il avait envie de détruire tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, mais il n'en avait pas la force, il était comme vide de l'intérieur. Une carapace qui se vidait.

D'abord, il n'était pas en colère. Il ne pouvait pas avoir accès à ce sentiment. Il en était encore loin. Pour l'instant, la seule chose qui remplissait son âme était le grand vide de la douleur. Il n'avait pourtant même pas eu le luxe de penser que ce n'était pas vrai, pas assez longtemps, il avait su, tout de suite, même s'il avait essayé de ne pas y croire.

Pendant qu'il sanglotait, à genoux sur le sable de la petite plage, une voix le rejoint en silence, puis elle s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Moi aussi, je l'ai perdu quand j'étais enfant. Elle était belle, et si joyeuse. Elle dansait souvent. C'est un accident qui l'a emporté, et c'était terrible de penser que ça aurait pu ne pas arriver, que ce n'était que un accident. C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé. J'étais petite.

Elle se tue un instant. Il leva lentement les yeux vers elle. Il ne savait pas comment elle avait su, mais il était soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à mettre des mots dessus. Il ne pouvait même pas y penser sans s'écrouler.

\- J'ai reconnu les larmes, sembla-t-elle expliquer. Ce sont les larmes de la perte. Elles ont une odeur particulière.

Elle lui tendit la main et le mit sur pied. Il ne tenait debout que parce qu'elle lui tenait les doigts. Elle le fit s'asseoir sur une souche renversée.

\- Est-ce que tu as besoin de compagnie ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête, il voulait être seul, il n'arrivait pas à penser partager cela encore. Il n'y arrivait pas, c'était ancré trop profondément en lui. Avant qu'elle ne parte, il murmura légèrement :

\- Merci, Luna.

Comme un soupir, presque un souffle, assez loin du son, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait produire. Mais elle comprit, elle savait. Luna hocha la tête doucement et le laissa seul. Elle comprenait.

S'il s'écoutait, il arrêterait de respirer, parce que son réflexe le plus animal, respirer, semblait s'être envolé, et il devait penser à chaque inspiration, chaque expiration. Il n'osait pas imaginer faire face à quiconque, il ne voulait pas voir le visage des autres élèves, il ne voulait pas voir la pitié feinte ou la haine de ceux qui dirait « bien fait ». Comme si la mort de sa mère serait une punition pour lui. En un sens, elle l'était, mais son père ne l'avait pas pensée comme cela, Lucius était tellement persuadé de faire ce qui était juste qu'il n'avait pas un instant imaginé détruire son fils. Il pensait même que son fils le féliciterait. Comment pouvait-il être autant déconnecté du monde ?

Voldemort l'avait sûrement pensé comme un moyen de détruire celui qu'il ne pouvait avoir, ou faire planer comme une menace pour le faire les rejoindre. Il ne savait pas quelle manigance était derrière tout cela. Ou peut-être était-ce juste la joie malsaine de ce monstre observant à quel point il avait un contrôle sur ses partisans. Il ne voulait pas y penser, mais il pensait sans le vouloir. Les idées venaient, il ne pouvait pas les éloigner, les images l'attaquaient, il ne pouvait pas se défendre. Il était à la merci du monde.

Oh, il sentait pouvoir rester sur cette souche, les yeux perdus dans les brumes du lac, l'esprit enseveli, une éternité. Il ne réaliserait ni les saisons, ni le cycle des jours, ni la terre s'écrouler sous lui.

Mais il fut sauvé et ramené au monde par deux bras qui s'enroulèrent autour de lui sans un mot. Il avait su qu'il approchait, et un bout de lui avait presque pleuré de joie s'il n'était pas déjà en train de pleurer de douleur.

Blaise venait de le trouver. Il ne savait pas quoi dire alors il ne dirait rien. Assis à côté de lui sur la souche, il serrait fort Draco contre lui. Et il le laissait glisser sa tête dans son coup, ses cheveux blonds dans son nez, ses larmes sur ses épaules.

Peut-être restèrent-ils ainsi une éternité, mais le froid se fit plus dur, une bourrasque de vent les délogea. En silence, Blaise et Draco retournèrent dans le château, il avait gardé la main dans le dos ou l'épaule de son ami, pour le soutenir, sans cela, il sentait qu'il pourrait tomber au bout de deux pas. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre individuel, Draco tomba sur le lit. Il regardait les rideaux de son baldaquin au-dessus de lui. Blaise le rejoint.

A partir de ce moment, les mots déferlaient dans sa bouche et se déversaient. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

\- Je l'aimais quand j'étais petit, je l'admirais tellement, il était mon héros. Je voulais devenir lui. J'aurais tout fait pour son approbation. Tout. J'étais ce petit con parce qu'il m'a fait à son image. Et je suis le seul responsable de l'avoir cru. J'aurais dû comprendre. J'ai été lui pendant des années et ça me dégoûte. Et le pire, c'est de le réaliser

Il se tue. Puis, il continua.

\- Ma mère, elle est – était tout. Elle était tout mon monde, mais d'une manière différente de lui. Elle, elle était la force, mais la force stable, paisible, potentiellement dangereuse, mais sans jamais avoir besoin de l'être. Lui, c'était le danger, la violence, la colère, il était instable. Il pouvait me féliciter un matin sur un détail, puis quelques minutes plus tard, il devenait une furie et m'incendiait pendant les heures. Elle aurait mérité quelqu'un de mieux que lui. J'ai grandi dans un conflit permanent entre eux deux, il lui reproche d'être trop douce, elle lui reprochait d'être trop violent. Et il l'était. Et aussi avec elle. Mais dans les familles sang-pures, on ne dit rien, on garde le secret, on garde les apparences. Alors, on se taisait. J'aurais dû comprendre plus tôt. J'aurais dû faire quelque chose. Mais là encore, je ne fais rien.

\- Si. Tu fais quelque chose : tu ne le rejoins pas, tu ne deviens pas un mangemort. Tu lui résistes.

\- Non, je ne résiste pas. Je suis caché, à l'abri, loin de lui. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si j'étais en face de lui. Là, je peux refuser, mais je refuse sans le dire. Lui ne sait pas encore officiellement que je refuse. Je suis un lâche. Je ne lui ai pas écrit pour lui dire que je le détestais.

\- C'est bien plus stratégique que tu ne le penses. Tu peux te préparer à prendre position, pour être en sécurité plus tard. Tu es caché, et donc tu peux essayer de faire des choses contre lui quand lui pense que tu es de son côté.

\- Mais je ne fais rien, Blaise, si tu remarquais. Ni toi, ni moi, on ne fait rien contre Voldemort. On dit qu'on est contre lui, mais on ne fait rien pour le repousser. On reste passif, alors que nous, on a les moyens de faire des choses, on n'est pas des nés moldus, on n'a pas à se cacher pour sauver notre vie. On peut encore sortir dans la rue sans être tué à vue. Bon, dès qu'on sera identifié comme opposant et traître, je pense qu'on aura intérêt à se faire oublier... Mais je crois que le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je n'ai jamais rien eu à faire, je n'ai jamais eu à me mettre en danger. Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Est-ce que je rejoins Dumbledore ? Hors de question, mais ce serait plus simple, il me dirait quoi faire pour le plus grand des biens.

\- On pourrait court-circuiter Pansy ?

\- Pour ça, il faut de l'influence, on n'en a plus. Il y a quelque chose qui a changé. Maintenant, je sais que je veux faire quelque chose, que je veux agir. Trouver comment, c'est la prochaine étape. Mais c'est aussi une question de circonstance. À un moment, on saura quoi faire, on aura une place dans ce grand échiquier. Je crois pas que ce soit habile de dire nos intentions à nos ennemis maintenant, Pansy se doute fortement de notre affiliation, sauf si elle est vraiment persuadé de m'avoir évincé contre mon gré et de m'avoir volé ma place, puis de m'avoir forcé à rejoindre l'ennemi. Ce n'est pas non plus impossible. Elle pense peut-être que son plan à fonctionné à merveille et que je la déteste parce qu'à cause d'elle je perds mon rôle de futur mangemort en chef, sauf qu'elle me fait une fleur, je n'ai pas à déclarer moi même ma trahison. Et elle me propose une couverture en cas de besoin de retraite. Mais, d'une certaine manière, elle m'a volé ma décision. C'est un choix qui aurait dû être le mien et le mien seul, c'est comme si j'avais pendant un moment perdu la main sur le cours de mon existence.

\- Elle ne maîtrise pas tes choix, et celui-là, c'est ton propre choix. Tu es libre de le faire, tu es libre d'agir ou de ne pas agir.

Un silence prit à nouveau place quelque temps. Puis, un pli se creusa sur son front.

\- Je le hais encore plus, je ne pensais pas que ce serait possible. Je veux lui faire payer, je veux la venger. Mais la meilleure des vengeances serait de détruire Voldemort devant ses yeux. Puis, de le tuer comme il se doit pour que plus jamais il ne puisse blesser qui que ce soit.

\- Tu le sais déjà, mais tu peux compter sur toute mon aide et mon amitié envers toi, dit Blaise.

\- Merci.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en silence et Merlin entra. Il avait la mine basse, le regard profond, qui oscillait entre rage et douleur. Il s'assit au bout du lit.

\- J'ai vu Luna, fut la seule chose qu'il dit.

Mais il resta là, en silence. Et secrètement, Draco lui fut reconnaissant. Il avait besoin de ne pas être seul, il ne devait pas se laisser submerger, il devait garder pieds. Et seul, il ne pourrait pas. Qui l'aurait cru, lui, grand ami de la solitude, ennemi farouche des relations humaines sincères, il avait besoin de ses amis, pire qu'un Poufsouffle, vraiment. Mais il pouvait sûrement se l'accorder. Être Poufsouffle n'était pas toujours mauvais.

* * *

A suivre...


	12. Chapitre12

**Titre :** Septentrional

 **genre :** aventure, romance

 **pairing :** Draco/Blaise

 **rating :** T

 **plot :** Au plein cœur de la guerre, Draco Malfoy remet en cause son éducation et décide qu'il faut en finir avec Voldemort. Mais au même moment, il découvre un arbre mystérieux sous les fondations de l'école. Ne serait-ce pas là la clef de leur survie dans une guerre funeste ?

 **disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Coucou JKR

 **nombres de mots :** 49 993

 **nombres de chapitre :** 17 + un épilogue

 **Notes :** C'est une histoire terminée, je vais la publier à un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine.

J'ai aimé écrire ce chapitre, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé!

* * *

 **Septentrional**

 **Chapitre 12**

La fin du cours venait d'être annoncé par MacGonagall. Ce n'était pas trop tôt. C'était une heure de trop de leur nouveau module obligatoire : morale et valeur sorcière. Pour résumer rapidement : de la propagande pure et dure. Une heure de cours par semaine pour leur expliquer que pour être un gentil sorcier, il ne faut pas tuer des gens et que les né-e-s moldus sont nos ami-e-s. Draco n'était pas fondamentalement opposé à ces idées, il n'allait pas prétendre le contraire, mais tous ceux qui ont pensé que cela puisse être une bonne idée devait se remettre en question de toute urgence. Un cours de morale de propagande n'était jamais une bonne chose. Cela montre seulement que le camp qui les utilise est en difficulté, car il se base sur l'esprit manipulable des personnes et non pas leur réel esprit critique. Ce que ce cours disait en lettres rouges et ors, c'était : nous n'avons plus d'idées.

Et puis Draco était bien placé pour savoir que quand on vous dit que vous avez eu tord toute votre vie, vous refusez d'émettre ne serait-ce que l'hypothèse. Il a dû assister à de la torture et à un meurtre pour réaliser dans quel genre de situation il était. Les mangemorts n'allaient pas changer d'avis. Et pour les mangemorts, ce n'est même pas qu'iels ont tord, c'est au-delà de ça, iels savent exactement ce qu'iels font et pourquoi. Le but était bien sûr de convertir les élèves indécis qui pourraient être de la chair à canon, pardon, des soutiens.

Blaise levait les yeux au ciel au fur et à mesure que Draco grognait. Il avait horreur qu'on lui envoie au visage des évidences, en le prenant pour une personne incapable ni de penser ni de ressentir des émotions. « Tuer, c'est un acte répréhensible » qu'elle a dit MacGonagall. Non, sans blague. Ils savaient tous les deux pourquoi ce cours était fait : les Serpentards. Dumbledore devait sûrement penser que puisqu'il ne pouvait pas les renvoyer, il allait devoir les convertir. Mais c'était beaucoup trop tordu. Et puis, ils allaient bientôt leur expliquer que tuer un mangemort c'est une bonne action, mais que tuer un né-moldu vous condamne à mort. Deux poids, deux mesures, comme toujours avec eux. La « lumière » avait tous les droits et échappait à la morale.

Ils remontaient le couloir qui menait vers les appartements de Merlin. Au détour d'un couloir, ils surprirent Luna qui regardait un mur en souriant – ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'elle observait d'anciennes traces de bas-relief dans la pierre. Elle tourna la tête en les apercevant et un sourire encore plus lumineux éclaira son visage.

\- Vous aussi vous êtes venu pour chasser les pierrettes ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Nous allons voir Merlin, répondit Blaise en lui souriant.

\- Moi aussi, quel hasard, allons y ensemble.

Les garçons haussèrent les épaules. Et non, ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était que des pierrettes. Iels entrèrent en même dans l'appartement. Merlin avait réussi à faire que dès que l'un d'eux approchait l'entrée, elle s'ouvre sans que quiconque n'ait à parler fourchelangue, tant mieux étant donné qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le parlait.

Il les avait sentis arriver et les attendait, allongé en travers de son fauteuil, les jambes par dessus l'accoudoir, la main sous le menton et le regard narquois. Blaise se laissa tomber sur le canapé en face, à côté de Draco qui lui s'assit avec toute l'élégance de son rang, pour ensuite envoyer un regard noir à Blaise qui ricanait avec un regard moqueur. Luna regardait dans la bibliothèque avec fascination.

\- On a encore eu le droit à un discours de Pansy ce matin dans la salle commune qui appelait à résister à la propagande de Dumbledore, grinça Blaise. Il paraîtrait qu'iels sont les seul-e-s à prôner une société correspondant à la nature sorcière. Elle commence à me fatiguer.

\- Ah, parce qu'elle ne fait que commencer ? Ricana, acerbe, Draco.

\- Je peux m'occuper d'elle si vous voulez, il y a quelques unes de mes sorts qui lui iraient très bien au teint une fois qu'elle sera transformé en statue de pierre, glissa Merlin.

\- Je ne suis pas contre l'idée, elle me paraît même particulièrement savoureuse, lâcha le blond en regardant ses ongles.

\- La mettre hors d'état de nuire n'empêchera pas quelqu'un de prendre la suite, intervint Luna, leur tournant le dos, le nez dans un livre. Elle n'est qu'un problème secondaire, sans Voldemort pas de Pansy.

\- Enfin, ça nous fait retourner au même problème qu'au début : seul Potter peut le tuer, et on a toute cette histoire d'horcruxe. Et je pense honnêtement que votre Dumbledore est au courant. J'ai retrouvé un ancien horcruxe dans son bureau. Le problème étant que si on interfère à ce niveau, on risque de se retrouver en concurrence avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Il faut trouver le bon angle d'attaque pour ne pas trop s'exposer, mais en même temps avoir de l'impact.

Merlin était perplexe. Il aimait reprendre la position de stratège qui lui avait tant manqué après la chute de Camelot. Mais il n'était plus dans le monde qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts, il allait devoir être prudent. Et bien que lui soit capable de battre haut la main n'importe quelle personne de cette école, il ne devait pas oublier que Luna, Blaise et Draco étaient des élèves et qu'iels risquaient de devenir des cibles faciles. Faire disparaître l'un des trois était bien plus simple que de faire disparaître le Survivant, iels allaient devoir être très précautionneux.

\- Je voulais te montrer quelque chose, Merlin, glissa Luna, le tirant de sa rêverie.

Mais à ce moment, entra dans la pièce une forme bleuté spectrale en forme de cheval au galop. Un patronus. Tous les quatre s'immobilisèrent dans l'attente. La voix de Nemue résonna dans le petit salon avec panique :

\- Merlin, les mangemorts m'ont trouvé ! Je leur résiste, mais je suis assiégée dans ma maison. C'est une purge. Au secours !

La voix s'éteignit en même temps qu'un cri de la femme.

\- Nemue ! S'écrit le mage.

Il sauta sur ses pieds et se jeta sur son bâton. Iels n'avaient pas besoin de se concerter pour savoir qu'iels allaient voler à son secours. Il n'était pas question qu'iels continuent à débattre de la meilleure manière d'agir, quand iels devaient passer à l'action.

Iels dévalèrent les escaliers de Poudlard, traversèrent le parc en courant vers la forêt, les limites des terres du château. Aucun d'entre elleux ne prit vraiment garde à ne pas être vu. De toute manière, la pluie et le brouillard les couvraient en partie.

Mais une fois arrivé dans la forêt, Merlin ne réussit pas à les faire transplaner.

\- Que les dieux soient maudits, les mangemorts ont dû celer la zone !

\- Merlin, la chose que j'avais à te montrer...

\- Bon, sang pas maintenant, Luna, ce n'est pas le moment ! S'écria-t-il.

La jeune sorcière se figea et un masque de colère tomba sur ses traits. Quand sa voix raisonna à nouveau, le silence se fit, et Merlin aurait même pu jurer que la magie même s'était tu pour la laisser parler.

\- si vous preniez le temps de m'écouter, vous sauriez comment l'aider et la sauver. Mais vous êtes comme tous les autres, je ne suis pour vous que Luna la folle. Vous êtes tout aussi décevant que toutes les personnes que j'ai pu fréquenter dans ma vie.

Sa voix était sèche. Elle ne criait pas, mais sa voix fit trembler les trois sorciers.

\- Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses, Dame Luna, dit Merlin avec une courbette. Il était mortellement sérieux.

Elle accepta les excuses d'un signe de la tête.

\- Suivez-moi, fut la seule chose qu'elle dit.

Iels coururent à nouveau dans la forêt, mais vers un point de l'autre côté du lac. La terre mouillée les ralentissait un peu. Iels déboulèrent dans une cuvette, où des animaux ressemblant de loin à des chevaux étaient rassemblé paisiblement.

\- C'est ce que je voulais vous montrez, dit-elle. Ils nous aideront à rejoindre votre amie par les airs.

Elle s'approcha de l'une des créatures et lui caressa l'encolure.

Draco et Blaise ouvraient grand les yeux, émerveillés. Ces chevaux n'en étaient pas, ils étaient en réalité comme squelettique, entièrement noir et pourvu de magnifiques ailes noires de chauve-souris. Merlin laissa un immense sourire lui envahir le visage.

\- Des sombrals ! Oh Luna, tu es une génie ! S'écria-t-il elle la faisant voltiger dans les airs et la déposa sur le dos d'un sombral qui s'ébroua légèrement.

Tous les autres firent de même. Les sombrals n'avaient pas besoin d'être convaincu pour les aider, ils étaient très attaché à Luna. Elle murmura quelque chose dans le creux de l'oreille de celui qu'elle montait et il sembla à Merlin qu'il hocha la tête.

Tout d'un coup, iels s'envolèrent. Les nuages étaient bas, très gris, et une pluie légère mais incisive tombait. Un petit sort d'imperméabilité fut d'un grand secours. La vitesse des créatures était incroyable, iels arriveraient à Londres dans peu de temps.

Tous connaissaient l'existence des sombrals, Merlin depuis un temps très lointain en rencontrait régulièrement, et Blaise et Draco avaient eu un cours en soins des créatures magiques l'année précédente. Et tous savaient qu'il fallait avoir vu la mort une fois pour être capable de voir ces créatures magnifiques. Et chacun se demandait comment les autres pouvaient les voir. Merlin avait vu un grand nombre de morts, il avait été sur des champs de bataille, mais aussi la mort d'être cher à son cœur. Luna avait perdu sa mère étant enfant. Draco avait vu un moldu se faire torturer puis tuer, et il avait perdu lui aussi sa mère. Blaise avait perdu son père, et avait vu une fois sa mère en train de poignarder un homme qui avait tenté de la violer.

Déjà, les toits de Londres étaient visibles au loin. Iels arrivaient, espérant de tout cœur que Nemue avait pu résister aux mangemorts le temps qu'iels arrivent. Iels survolèrent le chemin de traverse : c'était le chaos. Pas un sorcier n'était sorti, des boutiques étaient éventrée, quelques cadavres jonchaient les pavés. Et c'était dans l'allée des embrumes que les combats continuait. La toute petite maison de Nemue était encerclée par des sorciers encapuchonnés et masqués. Elle devait encore être vivante à l'intérieur, ses protections n'avaient pas cédé. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle était une sorcière puissante.

Merlin fut le premier à plonger de son sombral, et il flotta dans les airs, son bâton levé. Il commença une incantation dans une langue inconnue et son bâton commença à briller et à envoyer des éclairs vers les mangemorts qui tombaient comme des mouches une fois qu'ils étaient touchés. Les autres jeunes sorciers et sorcières restaient sur leur sombrals mais volaient très bas, leur permettant de lancer des sorts sur les mangemorts. Ceux-ci s'étaient retournés pour voir qui les attaquait et un murmure de panique les avait traversé, ce n'était pas une vision à laquelle il s'était attendu. Un sort fit chuter Draco de son sombral et il tomba sur un toit presque immédiatement sur ses pieds. Ses cheveux s'étaient détachés, lui donnant une apparence sauvage. Il ne se gênait pas pour utiliser les sorts de magie noire qu'il avait pu rencontrer pendant ses lectures.

\- Accendo, grogna-t-il entre ses lèvres serrées.

Et un mangemort prit feu, son masque tomba, il ne le connaissait pas, les hauts placés ne devaient pas être présent, sinon il serait mort depuis longtemps. Les sortilèges de Merlin étaient efficaces et bientôt, bien peu de mangemorts restaient debout. Ils avaient été une vingtaine. Pourquoi autant pour attaquer la maison d'une seule sorcière ? Voldemort n'était pas censé avoir autant d'effectifs. Ce n'était pas vraiment un bon signe.

Blaise et Luna se posèrent sur un toit non loin de Draco. La maison de Nemue était encore protégé par ses sorts de défense, ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'essayer d'entrer. Les quelques opposants encore debout attrapèrent leurs camarades et disparurent dans un nuage de fumée noire. Il devait penser que cela ne valait pas la peine de se faire tuer.

Oh et Draco était certain qu'il avait été reconnu. Ses cheveux étaient assez caractéristiques.

La fenêtre à l'étage de la maison de Nemue s'ouvrit et fit voir la sorcière. Elle semblait presque surprise de les voir.

\- Vous êtes venus, dit-elle simplement.

Elle leur fit signe de rentrer, mais Merlin se contenta de s'approcher de la fenêtre toujours dans les airs.

\- Magie élémentaire, frimeur, grinça la sorcière avec un sourire reconnaissant.

\- Viens avec nous, Dit soudain Luna qui s'approchait d'elle toujours sur le dos de son sombral. Vous êtes en danger ici, seule. Nous pouvons vous cacher à l'école, personne ne viendrait vous chercher là bas.

La descendante de Viviane la regarda avec une grande surprise. De là où il était, Draco crut presque la voir rougir et ricana légèrement. C'est à ce moment là que Blaise le rejoignit sur son toit et passa un bras autour de ses épaules en souriant. Ils avaient gagné. Iels ne s'étaient pas attendu à une victoire si rapide, il faut dire que la présence d'un mage comme Merlin était un peu de la triche.

Nemue sembla réfléchir. Puis elle fit demi-tour, et elle réapparue quelques instants plus tard avec un sac.

\- Ce n'est pas tellement comme si j'avais le choix maintenant, dit-elle.

Luna sourit et la fit monter derrière elle. Nemue les voyait. Les garçons aussi retrouvèrent leur monture avant de s'envoler à nouveau vers les nuages d'Écosse – qui sont plus froid que les nuages d'Angleterre. Avant qu'iels ne s'éloignent trop, Nemue lança des sorts de protections sur sa maison, elle espérait bien la retrouver plus tard. Elle était profondément reconnaissante qu'iels soient tous venu à son secours, elle ne pouvait pas se défendre contre une vingtaine de mangemorts seule.

Une fois de retours sur les terres de Poudlard, iels menèrent Nemue dans les appartements qu'occupait Merlin. Le château était entouré de banc de brouillard, l'herbe très verte détonnait violemment dans ce décor, cela les couvrait et leur permettait de retourner dans le château sans être vu. La nuit commençait à tomber, le crépuscule donnait une atmosphère particulière à l'épaisse structure de Poudlard. Iels ne croisèrent aucun élève, l'heure du repas devait déjà être passé, tout le monde était dans la grande salle.

Nemue s'installa dans une des chambres des appartements de Salazar Serpentard. Elle était un peu inquiète de ne pas passer inaperçu dans l'école et de se faire arrêter. Elle savait très bien qu'elle risquait bien pire que tous les autres membres de leur petit groupe. Pendant qu'elle rangeait quelques affaires dans une armoire, la porte s'ouvrit doucement et Luna entra en souriant.

\- Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de réellement nous présenter, je m'appelle Luna Lovegood, je suis élève de Serdaigle.

\- Nemue, les autres vont aussi sûrement dit que je descendais de la grande Viviane.

\- Non, ils ne m'ont rien dit. Mais je l'ai sentie, votre magie est ancienne, elle chante comme celle des créatures magiques, dit Luna avec légèreté. Pourquoi les mangemorts vous attaquait ?

\- Les purges ont commencé. Le visage de Nemue s'assombrit. Je savais que cela allait se passer de cette manière. Je suis une femme, mais tout le monde n'est pas d'accord avec cela. Voldemort prône la peine de mort pour les personnes comme moi, soit disant nous altérons notre sang, et il en va de même pour les homosexuel-le-s qui ne perpétuent pas la lignée de sang. Je donne peut-être l'impression d'être une victime fragile, mais iels m'ont sous-estimé, mais merci d'être venu à mon secours, seule, je n'aurais pas tenu beaucoup plus longtemps.

\- C'est ridicule, même votre magie souffle que vous êtes une femme ! Ce sont des ignorants qui ne savent pas écouter, lâcha Luna. Mais ici à Poudlard personne ne viendra vous attaquez, ne vous en faite pas. Certains élèves sont mangemorts, mais aucune attaque n'a lieu.

\- Merci.

Nemue souriait. Ce château lui rappelait ses jeunes années, enfin elles n'étaient pas si éloigné que ça.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai été à Serdaigle, dit-elle à la jeune femme.

\- Il y a combien de temps si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

\- J'ai fini ma septième année il y a cinq ans.

\- Vous êtes jeune ! S'exclama Luna, surprise.

Nemue répondit par un petit rire, elle aimait bien la spontanéité de Luna.

Maintenant, iels allaient devoir mettre en place des actions. L'idée de l'opération Pansy a obtenu un franc encouragement. Le tout étant de ne pas ni se faire prendre par aucun des deux camps, ni de rater si elle se défend. Le sort que Merlin avait en tête était plutôt long à jeter, il nécessitait une longue incantation. Iels avaient encore beaucoup de travail.

* * *

A suivre...


	13. Chapitre 13

_Note de l'auteur: Je suis de retour, et je vais reprendre la publication des chapitres de cette fic jusqu'à la fin dans les prochaines semaines._

* * *

 **Septentrional**

 **Chapitre 13**

La journée avait été dure. L'information sur la mort tragique de sa mère était sortie dans la presse, et Draco ne le vivait pas bien. L'école entière le fixait. Dumbledore le fixait. Son parrain le fixait. Bon sang, il ne pouvait pas avoir un instant de solitude. Douce, douce solitude.

Il allait étrangler le prochain qui le regarderait avec pitié. Il sortait de cours et cherchait un endroit pas trop éloigné pour se calmer. Son premier choix n'était pas du tout les toilettes du troisième étage, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à proximité.

Et Potter avait commencé un nouveau jeu récemment, il le suivait partout. Et ce nigaud devait sûrement penser être discret. Était-ce une idée de son esprit vide de Gryffondor ou un ordre de ce vieux Dumbledore ? Oh parce que la vielle bique n'avait pas apprécié du tout le manque d'obéissance et de coopération du Serpentard au sujet de l'affaire Fumseck. Mais Draco ne pouvait pas, et ne voulait pas lui dire que son phénix adoré lui avait fait infidélité et frottait ses plumes contre un autre sorcier. En fait, une partie de lui avait envie de lui dire rien que pour voir la rage sur son visage. Mais ce n'était peut-être pas l'option de self-conservation la plus approprié immédiatement.

Il devait se contenir, sinon il allait se retourner et faire de la purée de Gryffon. Enfin, il n'allait pas le suivre dans les toilettes. Et heureusement, Mimi Geignarde n'était pas là non plus. Il n'était pas sûr d'être en état de la supporter.

Il s'écroula presque contre l'évier. Il était à bout. Cette guerre devait finir, et cela le plus vite possible. Il n'allait pas tenir encore longtemps à ce rythme. Des larmes montaient. Il n'avait pas pu dire au revoir à sa mère, il n'aurait jamais imaginé ne plus jamais la revoir. Son masque se fissurait. Et Blaise n'était pas à proximité. Il avait été d'une grande aide, sans lui, il ne serait plus qu'une petite flaque dans les cachots. Ses épaules tremblaient. Pourquoi maintenant ? Il aurait dû pouvoir tenir au moins jusqu'à sa chambre.

\- Arrête la mascarade, Malfoy, ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi ! Aboya une voix derrière lui.

Potter. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser en paix alors qu'il était en deuil ? Lui, plus que quiconque, devrait comprendre ce que cela fait de perdre ses parents. Il se retourna, les yeux rougis, mais le regard dur. Mais le Gryffondor continua de parler.

\- Dumbledore m'a tout expliqué, ce n'est qu'un piège pour nous mettre en confiance. Tu es un homme de Voldemort infiltré dans l'école.

Ah, la vieille bique avait encore frappé. Et Potter n'était pas vraiment malin, sinon il aurait compris que c'était Parkinson qu'il devrait traquer et pas lui. Il avait remarqué qu'il avait sa baguette dans la main dès le moment où il avait ouvert le bouge. De mieux en mieux.

\- Oh, Potter, réfléchis par toi-même un instant – je suis sûr que même toi, tu peux y arriver – je n'ai absolument rien à voir avec un quelconque piège, et si tu voulais bien me laisser tranquille et arrêter de me suivre à longueur de temps – oui, j'ai remarqué, tu ferais un très mauvais espion.

\- Je sais que tu as tué ta mère, pour te faire passer pour une victime ! Je sais que tu prépares une attaque avec les mangemorts, je sais que tu aimes torturer des moldus sans défense. Et je sais que tu as aimé le faire avec ta mère !

La baguette de Draco glissa dans sa main.

\- Répète un peu pour voir ! Gronda-t-il.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi inquiétant, à part peut-être tel un démon sur le toit de l'allée des embrumes, les cheveux dans le vent. Potter avait complètement pété les plombs, mais Draco n'en menait pas large non plus, un mot de plus et il lui arrachait les poumons, et pas nécessairement par magie.

\- Ta mère est une truie et elle méritait de mourir !

\- Crucio !

Potter se tordit de douleur mais se redressa quand le sort cessa et contre attaqua d'un coup de baguette sec. Et le combat commença vraiment. Des sorts tourbillonnaient dans la pièce, rebondissaient sur les carreaux de faïence, les blessaient sans les tuer. Draco s'était caché derrière les éviers, Potter derrière les cabinets de toilette.

\- Expelliarmus !

\- Protego !

\- Caedo !

\- Alvus !

Un roulé-boulé, et Draco changea de position derrière les lavabos. Il fallait en finir, et de préférence sans tuer leur seul espoir dans cette guerre, même s'il en avait vraiment, vraiment très envie. Il se leva prêt à lancer un sort qui le fera dormir pendant bien une semaine, mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévus. Il ne fut pas le plus rapide.

\- Sectumsempra ! Beugla Potter.

Percuté de plein fouet par le rayon lumineux, il s'écroula sur le sol. Pendant le combat, les robinets s'étaient ouverts et la pièce était inondée. Draco gisait dans une flaque d'eau qui devenait peu à peu une flaque de sang. Il avait du mal à respirer, il avait l'impression que ses intestins lui étaient arrachés. Du coin de l'œil, il vu Potter s'enfuir en courant, peut-être pour chercher de l'aide, mais il en doutait légèrement. Il allait mourir ici, seul, dans ces toilettes, dans sa propre misère. Il n'avait même pas assez de force pour pleurer.

Au loin, il entendit des bruits de pas, un cri, puis, rien, juste une sensation de calme, de douceur, la douleur n'était plus.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était dans un endroit connu, et un visage était penché au-dessus du sien. Blaise. Il avait l'air inquiet. Ah oui. Le combat. Merde. Il n'avait pas mal, il devait être sous potion.

\- Comment tu te sens, Draco ? Demanda-t-il.

Il ne fit que grogner en réponse. Un autre visage apparu. Nemue. Le sien était fermé.

\- Bon, tu es réveillé, c'est bien. Ton état est stabilisé, mais tu as été touché par un sort que je ne connais pas. Est-ce que tu te rappelles ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Oui...

Les mots réussirent à passer ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler tout de suite.

\- Blaise, il lui tira doucement le bras pour attirer son attention, va chercher Severus...

Il avait besoin de le voir. Mais son ami hésita, le regardant en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Blaise, s'il-te-plaît, fait moi confiance...

Sa voix devait être tellement misérable que son ami, se pencha vers lui pour lui embrasser le haut de la tête avant de sortir de la chambre en jurant entre ses dents. Nemue se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention.

\- Merlin ratisse l'école pour essayer de trouver qui t'as attaqué et si c'est une intrusion, dit-elle.

\- Qui m'a trouvé ?

\- C'est moi, tu es chanceux que je m'y connaisse en sort de guérison, les sorts les plus basiques n'ont eu aucun effet. J'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Oh la personne qui t'a fait ça est chanceuse que je ne lui sois pas tombée dessus, gronda-t-elle. Est-ce que tu peux me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il soupira. Il n'avait pas envie. Mais il n'avait pas le choix non plus.

\- J'étais dans les toilettes, et un camarade de classe, Potter, m'a suivit, il a commencé à m'attaquer d'abord verbalement, sur ma mère...

La grimace de Nemue en disait long sur ses pensées. Par certains aspects, Draco se disait qu'elle pourrait faire peur même à Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- Et j'ai lancé le premier sort, et ça à dégénéré...

\- Quel sort, Draco ? J'ai besoin de savoir.

Au moment où la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Snape et Blaise, il lâcha d'une voix sèche :

\- Le sectumsempra.

Un grondement de rage échappa au maître des potions, faisant sursauter Blaise. Il s'approcha de son filleul et l'ausculta rapidement.

\- Qui ? Fut le seul mot qui passa sa mâchoire serrée.

\- Potter. Mais j'ai lancé le premier sort.

\- Mais pourquoi, bon sang Draco ? S'écria Blaise. Tu veux te faire tuer ?

\- Ta gueule, il m'a accusé d'avoir tué ma mère. C'est ce que Dumbledore lui raconte.

Les mots se bousculaient dans sa gorge. Il voyait son parrain se consumer de rage, Nemue n'était pas dans un meilleur état, et Blaise était très pâle, sûrement en train de choisir le bois du cercueil du héros des Gryffondors.

Severus ne posa aucune question sur la présence de Nemue, pas plus qu'elle n'en pausa. Blaise ne fit aucun commentaire, mais Draco sentait qu'il aurait droit à des questions plus tard. Pour l'instant, iels allaient le laisser se reposer. Nemue allait mettre Merlin au courant, Snape devait retourner en cours tout comme Blaise. Mais celui-ci sortit en dernier de la pièce.

\- Snape ? Sa voix était rude, il était vexé.

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je ne veux pas te dire, c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas te dire, se contenta de répondre Draco.

Il vu l'étincelle dans le regard de Blaise, il avait compris. Il lui fit un petit sourire. Avant de sortir, il lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Je suis content que tu sois en vie, je saurais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.

Un peu plus tard, ce fut Nemue qui vint le voir.

\- Je vais jouer les garde malade un peu et changer tes pansements. Je ne peux plus d'être enfermé avec Merlin, il est insupportable.

Pendant qu'elle changeait les bandages blancs autour de son torse, elle parlait.

\- Tu garderas des cicatrices, ce sort altère ta peau et empêche d'utiliser des sorts de cicatrisation. J'ai parlé avec ton parrain. C'est un sort qu'il a inventé. Fascinant, mais mortel. Et détrompe-toi, je n'aime pas jouer les médecins, mais il se trouve que Merlin adore soigner les gens, je le cite. Et je suis sûr qu'il aurait adoré s'occuper de toi, elle ricana en disant cette dernière phrase.

\- Tu as raison, il est insupportable, marmonna le blond en rougissant légèrement.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Et attention, elle l'arrêta, ne répond pas que tout va bien pour ne pas avoir à parler de toi, je suis spécialiste en la matière, tu ne peux pas m'avoir à ce jeu là.

Bon, il devait l'avouer, il allait répondre que tout allait bien pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille. Il allait devoir trouver une réponse qui paraissait sincère.

\- Je suis cloué au lit, j'ai frôlé la mort, et j'apprends que cette ordure de Dumbledore pense que je suis un monstre sans voir les autres monstres derrière, mais sinon, je vais bien. Et non, ce fut à son tour de l'arrêter, je ne parlerais pas de ma mère, ce n'est même pas la peine de demander.

\- J'ai perdu ma mère, et mes deux sœurs. Je n'étais pas l'aînée. Maintenant je suis seule dans le monde. Mon père m'a reniée il y a bien longtemps. Je comprends ce sentiment. Ne le laisse pas te dévorer. Et à partir de maintenant, je ne parlerais plus de ce sujet,sauf si c'est toi qui le veux.

Un silence confortable s'installa. Draco devait avouer que la compagnie de Nemue était agréable. Ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt lui trottait encore dans la tête. C'est vrai que Merlin était plus que séduisant, et qu'il avait tendance à flirter avec lui. Et ça ne lui déplaisait pas le moins du monde. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de ce constat. Parce que au fond de lui, il commençait à comprendre que ses sentiments pour Blaise était un peu plus fort que de la simple camaraderie. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de choisir. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'avoir à penser à des sujets amoureux maintenant, il n'avait pas la tête à ce genre de chose.

Plus tard, Nemue repartie et ce fut Blaise qui le retrouva pour lui tenir compagnie. Contrairement aux autres, lui montait directement dans son lit, assis à côté de lui, il lui racontait les potins de la journée. Finnigan et Thomas avaient encore une dispute, et personne ne les avait encore surprit dans un placard, donc ce devait être sérieux. Il sentait bien que Blaise évitait de parler des Serpentards. Et il ne lui en voulait pas.

Ils parlèrent un peu de son altercation avec Potter. Si iels allaient devoir aider ce nigaud à vaincre Voldemort, ce n'était pas gagné. Et surtout, ils avaient la confirmation que l'Ordre du Phénix ne comprenait pas la situation de leur maison, et que donc Parkinson pouvait agir librement.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, Draco, on va avoir Pansy, elle ne nous échappera pas.

* * *

A Suivre...


	14. Chapitre 14

**Septentrional**

 **Chapitre 14**

Il lui avait fallu quelques jours, mais Draco était guéri. Il avait encore des plaies, et aurait des cicatrices, mais il pouvait se lever sans craindre de se vider de son sang sur les dalles froides. Son parrain avait coincé Potter et l'avait dénoncé, mais personne ne l'avait cru. Et Severus avait même dû empêcher Dumbledore de le renvoyer pour s'être battu avec Harry. Le monde marchait sur la tête. Ses ami-e-s lui avait tenu compagnie pendant qu'il avait été alité. Nemue était vraiment une femme passionnante, elle faisait des études à l'université moldus, vu que c'était une chose impossible dans le monde sorcier, et était en train de devenir une spécialiste des légendes arthuriennes avant que la guerre ne commence. Après cela, elle avait dû se cacher, elle ne pouvait plus sortir, elle était connue par le ministère pour être une femme trans, et beaucoup de partisans de Voldemort peuplaient ses couloirs, elle était devenue une cible facile, après avoir subis plusieurs attaques, elle s'était cachée. Elle ne pouvait pas quitter le Royaume Unis autrement qu'illégalement, elle n'avait pas de passeport aux normes. Elle était piégée. Elle s'intéressait aussi à la magie dite noire, et à toutes les formes de magie ancienne. Et elle avait avoué sur le ton de la confidence en lui faisant promettre de ne pas propager l'information qu'elle était une tisseuse de sort, elle avait la capacité rare de créer des nouveaux sortilèges à partir de rien, et elle avait promis de lui montrer.

Blaise allait venir le chercher dans sa chambre dans peu de temps, il voulait être prêt. Ses gestes étaient calculés, il avait encore un peu peur de déplacer son bandage. Il avait mal, mais il reprit une potion contre la douleur après s'être attaché les cheveux. À peine ouvrit-il la porte de sa chambre que Blaise était en face de lui. Ce qui lui arracha un rictus, ce qui équivalait à un grand sourire ces derniers temps. Mais un cri perçant déchira le château. Tous deux se retournèrent. Puis un second, un autre, et encore un autre. Des hurlements à glacer le sang. Des hurlements de terreur et de douleur.

Les deux jeunes hommes, baguettes en mains, se précipitèrent en direction des hurlements. Et ils comprirent. Des sorciers et sorcières drapés de noir, et masqués.

\- Les mangemorts ! Hurla une fille, peut-être une première année qui s'enfuyait à toutes jambes.

Le cœur de Draco tomba d'un coup sec dans ses talons. Non. Non. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Iels étaient à Poudlard, c'était un lieu en sécurité. Comment avaient-iels pu rentrer ? Alors qu'il s'appétait à se précipiter vers un des soldats de Voldemort, Blaise l'arrêta.

\- Tu es encore blessé, n'y va pas ! Tu vas te faire tuer, supplia-t-il.

Mais Draco repoussa doucement son bras.

\- Non, j'y vais, je ne veux pas que des élèves se fassent tuer parce que j'aurais encore été un lâche.

Il pressa l'épaule de Blaise un instant avant de se lancer dans la mêlée. Il envoya son patronus prévenir Nemue de se mettre à l'abri. Et Blaise le sien pour prévenir Merlin. Luna était déjà dans le grand hall en train de défendre un groupe d'élève de première année. Draco crevait d'envie de déchirer un à un tous les mangemorts pour se venger, mais ce n'était pas l'endroit, il y avait un grand nombre d'élèves qui n'étaient pas capable de se défendre, iels étaient la priorité. Alors, il envoya un mangemort voler contre le mur pour l'empêcher de se saisir d'une jeune Gryffondor. D'un vague coup d'œil, il remarqua que le couloir était plein d'élèves qui se battaient. Il vu au loin des Gryffondors de son année se démener contre les mangemorts, mais il aperçut aussi Pansy. Il n'avait pas une vue d'ensemble, mais on se battait, semblait-il, dans toute l'école. Les mangemorts descendaient en nués du septième étage.

Pourquoi étaient-iels là ? C'était la question qui brûlait la gorge de Draco. Mais il savait que son père était là quelque part. Il ne savait pas s'il rêvait de le voir pour le tuer ou s'il préférait ne jamais le revoir.

Un esprit entra en collision avec le sien pendant qu'il se défendait contre une mangemort acharnée. Merlin ne faisait décidément pas dans la dentelle. Il reçut quand même son message. « Nemue et moi allons chercher Potter, il doit être leur cible. Occupez-vous des élèves. » Salazar, bien sûr, Potter. Il aurait bien voulu oublier ce nigaud-là. Le connaissant, il allait encore faire une connerie.

Est-ce que Voldemort s'était déplacé ? Est-ce que c'était la dernière bataille de la guerre, celle où iels perdaient tout et Voldemort gagnait ? Un frisson lui traversait l'échine.

Il trouva plusieurs groupes d'élèves courants, désorganisés et paniqués, il les fit se cacher dans des salles de classe où il installa des sorts de protections, les mangemorts n'avaient pas le temps de les défaire, enfin espérait-il.

Il changea de couloir, poursuivant un mangemort, en blessant un autre, et en envoyant valdinguer encore une autre. Il arrivait dans le terrain des Gryffondors, il allait devoir faire attention à ne pas se faire tuer. Il vit une personne au sol à quelques mètres devant lui, face à elle, un sorcier levait sa baguette en craint :

\- Avada

Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et il fut le plus rapide. Le sorcier, un des Lestranges, explosa de l'intérieur. La personne qu'il venait de sauver s'avéra être une Gryffondor, en le reconnaissant, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle glapit. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à plus de remerciements. Mais de loin, un troupeau de Gryffon le vit. Il n'avait pas de temps à leur accorder, il courrait de couloir en couloir. Il avait perdu Blaise, mais il était sûr qu'il était en vie, il le sentait.

Un sort mordant démit son épaule.

\- Tu crois aller où comme ça, le traître, grinça une voix victorieuse derrière lui.

Pansy. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour le savoir. En pivotant, il lui envoya un sort de découpe. Elle répliqua. Elle était douée, il ne gagnerait pas facilement. Mais rien que d'imaginer son cadavre ensanglanté le motivait à jeter les sorts les plus terribles qu'il connaissait. Il s'entendit même crier :

\- Sectumsempra.

Mais elle l'esquiva et un mur se fissura.

\- Je vais prendre un immense plaisir à te dépecer. Et dire que c'est toi qui aurais pu prendre les honneurs pour tout ça, dit-elle en levant les bras autour d'elle.

Bien sûr, c'était à cause d'elle, il n'y avait même pas de doute à avoir. Elle l'attaqua à nouveau avec un sourire sadique. Draco plongea en avant et esquiva un rayon vert, avant de contre-attaquer. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait tenir, il avait envie de l'écraser, mais il devait reconnaître qu'il était affaibli à cause de sa blessure. Elle était toujours sur ses pieds, souriante comme un ange des Enfers, quand lui plongeait au sol à chaque instant pour éviter un coup. À croire qu'elle aurait mieux fait de viser directement le sol à ce jeu-là. Elle jouait avec lui, et ça lui plaisait, elle en prenait visiblement un plaisir sadique.

Ils s'étaient déplacés d'un couloir à un autre et maintenant, plusieurs personnes assistaient au duel, ou plutôt au combat. Il entendit un cri derrière lui « vas-y Parkinson » mais il venait d'un Gryffondor. Ces nigauds n'avaient donc rien compris. Pathétique. Iels se faisaient massacré, mais iels ne voyaient toujours pas ce qu'il se passait réellement. Il les plaignait, vraiment, ou alors il les enviait, il ne savait pas vraiment. Lui n'avait pas le choix de voir ce qui se passait. Il aurait voulu avoir le privilège d'ignorer tout cela.

Il avait pris déjà plusieurs sorts de plein fouet, heureusement, pas les plus dangereux, il avait la main en sang, celle qui tenait sa baguette, une blessure sous l'œil et plusieurs côtes cassées. Il ne savait pas s'il avait réussi à l'atteindre, elle semblait presque irréelle.

Une seconde d'inattention pour hurler à un second année de dégager fut celle de trop. En tournant la tête, il vit trop tard le rayon rouge fondre vers lui. Et merde. C'était con. Mais, une silhouette plongea vers lui, et reçu le sort dans l'épaule, là où lui aurait dû le recevoir en pleine poitrine. Le corps de son sauveur tomba lourdement sur le sol. Oh non. Quand il baissa les yeux, il réalisé que c'était Blaise qui s'était jeté là pour le sauver. Une bouffée de panique et un relent de rage déferla dans son corps. Il leva la baguette bien haut et bien vite pour en finir avec elle et pouvoir sauver Blaise qui se vidait de son sang à ses pieds. Mais un son de corne de brume résonna dans le château, et la sorcière ricana bruyamment, et tourna les talons. Le sort de Draco l'atteignit à la main, mais elle ne se retourna même pas quand elle courait en riant. Et elle disparue.

Sans regarder plus longtemps autour de lui, Draco se jeta sur Blaise et le prit dans ses bras. Il avait l'épaule en sang, mais était vivant.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça, idiot ? Grogna-t-il, pendant qu'il essayait de jeter des sorts de guérison sans succès.

La voix de Blaise était chevrotante de douleur. Il avait les yeux rougis et lui répondit sans baisser le regard.

\- Parce que moi, j'avais une chance de survivre, pas toi, pas avec ta blessure. C'était un choix facile, ne m'engueule pas pour ça s'il-te-plaît. Et puis n'imagine pas que je puisse ne pas le faire.

Draco grogna, il lui en voulait de s'être mis en danger comme ça, surtout pour lui, il n'en valait pas la peine. Mais il savait que Blaise n'était pas du genre à faire ce genre de chose par pitié.

\- Imbécile, tu aurais pu te faire tuer, dit-il pour essayer de cacher son émotion et sa douleur.

Et il se pencha vers Blaise et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. Et Blaise répondit. Un vrai baiser, pas comme ce truc mouillé en deuxième année qui avait été assez gênant. Il entendit quelqu'un glousser. Il y avait vraiment encore des élèves qui regardaient ? Ridicule. Ils se séparèrent et Draco continua de regarder la plaie, elle n'était pas si profonde, mais saignait abondamment, il avait besoin de soins, il était déjà bien pâle. Bien qu'un peu rougissant après le baiser. Ils échangèrent un regard complice et un peu gêné. Ce n'était pas le moment pour en parler.

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas, Merlin se précipita à côté d'eux et commença à soigner Blaise, lui connaissait les bons sortilèges de guérison. Il était à peine décoiffé, on n'aurait pas cru qu'une bataille venait de se dérouler. Mais ses vêtements étaient un peu noircis. Il regarda Draco avec inquiétude :

\- Tous les mangemorts ont quitté le château quand la corne de brume a sonné, tu l'as entendu toi aussi ? Draco hocha la tête. Je n'ai pas pu mettre la main sur Potter, il était introuvable, je n'ai même pas pu localiser son énergie. Nemue s'est battu avec une mangemort, tu aurais vu ça...

Il parlait pour combler le silence pendant qu'il soignait le brun. Il était très clair qu'il avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Ce n'était pas nouveau pour lui. Son regard était celui d'un guerrier. Blaise respirait mieux une fois que Merlin eut finit de le raccommoder. Il se mit sur pied à l'aide de Draco qui le soutenait.

\- Merci, lui glissa le blond à l'oreille.

Son ami sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue en guise de réponse.

Merlin se redressa à son tour.

\- Je vais aller chercher les blessé-e-s, dit-il simplement, aller voir ce qu'il se passe avec les professeurs. Je vais tâcher de trouver Nemue.

Les garçons lui obéirent. De toute manière, il était clair que c'était lui, non pas celui qui était en charge, mais celui qui avait plus d'expérience dans ce domaine.

Draco avait hâte de voir ce que Dumbledore trouverait comme explication cette fois. Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, le lieu où convergeait tous les élèves, désorganisés et encore apeurés. Des élèves sortaient de leur cachette, la bataille était vraiment terminée. Des professeurs arpentaient les couloirs en courant, cherchant peut-être des blessé-e-s, ou des mangemorts en fuites, ou étant sûrement eux aussi paniqués. Il était clair que l'école n'avait pas de plan de défense en cas d'attaque, ce qui était paradoxal alors qu'iels étaient au milieu d'une guerre civile. Dumbledore était debout au milieu de l'estrade, il semblait plus vieux, plus fatigué tout d'un coup, il avait encore sa baguette à la main comme s'il attendait une reprise de l'assaut. Tout le monde était perdu.

Le directeur commença à parler d'une voix forte qui se voulait rassurante :

\- Chers élèves, nous avons été victimes d'une terrible attaque et d'une ignoble trahison, une personne a permis aux mangemorts de pénétrer dans notre école, qui se veut un havre de paix et de sécurité pour les jeunes âmes. Mais nous avons su résister, et il n'y a pas eu de victime.

Son regard balaya la salle et tomba sur Draco. Il leva sa baguette avec rage et hurla :

\- Comment osez-vous vous présenter devant moi ainsi, mangemort !

La consternation de Draco n'avait d'égard que sa colère contre le vieil homme.

\- Cela ne vous a même pas traversé l'esprit n'est-ce pas, que je puisse ne pas être un mangemort ? Cracha-t-il au visage du directeur. Pathétique... Et vous pensez réussir à protéger cette école ? Pendant que vous étiez obsédé par ma personne, vous n'avez pas vu Parkinson s'organiser et préparer cette attaque !

Il montra son avant-bras vierge de toute tache d'encre.

\- Vous voyez ? Pendant que je risque ma vie contre les mangemorts, vous me condamnez !

Sa réplique avait eu un certain succès, les élèves l'observaient avec ébahissement, et Blaise avec un drôle de regard de contentement. Dumbledore ne baissait toujours pas sa baguette. Mais une Gryffondor sortie du rang et s'écria :

\- Professeur, ne le blessez pas, il m'a sauvé la vie !

Alors, seulement-là, il n'eut d'autre choix que de baisser sa baguette. Le grand héros qu'il était ne pouvait pas tuer un homme sans raison devant tant de gens. Mais son regard restait féroce. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Et Draco le sentait. D'autres professeurs arrivèrent dans la salle, dont son parrain qui portait un élève légèrement blessé. Il sentie son regard sur lui, de soulagement.

Mais quelque chose inquiétait Draco. Il savait que les mangemorts étaient venu pour une raison bien précise et la retraite avait été sonné, ou alors n'était-ce pas la retraite, mais le signe que leur mission était accompli. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Une jeune femme entra dans la salle en pleurant, c'était Weasley junior. Elle n'arrivait pas à parler, jusqu'au moment où elle réussit à hurler dans un cri déchirant :

\- Ils ont pris Harry !

Un silence glacial tomba sur la pièce. Draco se retint de se frapper la tête contre le mur le plus proche. Non mais vraiment, iels touchaient le fond. Il était tenté de se laisser aller au désespoir, mais ça n'allait pas régler leur problème. Voldemort avait Potter.

La Weasley sanglotait en laissant échapper des cris de désespoir.

\- Il va le tuer, mon Harry...

\- Mais non, ma petite, Dumbledore lui tapotait sur l'épaule, ton ami va bien, j'en suis sûr.

Draco tiqua. Oh le bougre. Il savait pour l'horcruxe. Mais si Voldemort avait enlevé Potter au lieu de le défier en duel et de l'écraser, il devait alors savoir lui aussi. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment bon signe. L'enjeu n'allait donc pas être de sauver Potter, mais de le faire se faire tuer par Voldemort, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Il commençait déjà à élaborer des plans de bataille complexe dans son esprit pendant d'autres élèves encore affluaient dans la grande salle. En peu de temps, l'école entière y était réunie, à l'exception des blessé-e-s qui avaient été conduit à l'infirmerie sous la direction de Madame Pomfresh et de Snape.

Le chaos suivant la bataille était une belle mise en scène de la désorganisation totale, et quoi d'autre pourrait-on attendre d'enfants ? Mais les professeurs ne semblaient pas plus savoir quoi faire. Retourner en classe ? Certainement pas. Renvoyer tout le monde dans leur salle commune ? Faire un conseil de guerre ? Mais avec ou sans les élèves ? Comment les rassurer quand eux même étaient paniqués ? Personne ne s'était préparé à ce que Poudlard soit attaqué.

La décision fut rapidement prise d'envoyer les élèves dans leur salle commune pendant que les professeurs allaient discuter de la défense du château. Enfin, personne ne demanda l'avis des élèves. Il était clair que certains voulaient prendre part aux discussions, ce qui n'était même pas de l'ordre de l'imaginable pour Dumbledore, pourquoi donc des élèves devraient prendre ce rôle ? Draco savait qu'il aurait vent de ce qu'il s'y passerait grâce à son parrain. Mais il rongeait son frein devant le directeur. N'allait-il donc jamais arrêter de prendre les mauvaises décisions ?

* * *

A Suivre...


	15. Chapitre 15

**Septentrional**

 **Chapitre 15**

\- Dumbledore a expliqué aux membres la condition d'horcruxe de Potter, et donc la raison de son enlèvement et ce qui en découle : son rôle clef dans la guerre. Cela a provoqué beaucoup d'émotion.

Snape racontait la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix au petit groupe.

\- Il a mis en place une stratégie dans le but de récupérer Potter, et de le tuer, pour le plus grand des biens, pour qu'il puisse ensuite tuer Voldemort et être le grand héros. Et j'aurais cru les Gryffondors plus farouche, mais tous ont acquiescé sans broncher l'ordre de tuer leur ami.

\- Mais qui tuerait Potter ? Dumbledore ? Demanda Nemue d'un air sombre.

\- Ou n'importe quel membre de l'ordre qui le verrait en premier, répondit l'espion.

\- Et iels acceptent de le tuer, comme ça ? C'est ignoble... murmura Blaise.

\- La guerre exige des sacrifices, intervint gravement Merlin, ce n'est pas cela qui m'inquiète.

\- C'est plutôt ridicule de vouloir le tuer eux-mêmes quand seul Voldemort peut tuer l'horcruxe, grinça Draco. Ça va tourner au désastre, je le sens.

Personne n'était au courant du statut d'espion de Severus, mais tous se doutait qu'il jouait là un rôle complexe. Et personne ne posait de question. Une question de trop pouvait être dramatique. Mais Draco lui faisait une confiance aveugle, ce qui rassurait Blaise. Luna ne faisait aucun commentaire. Merlin n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et avait compris que le rôle de Snape était d'une grande ambiguïté, et se doutait fortement de quelque chose. Nemue avait compris, elle connaissait sa réputation de mangemort, et avait rapidement fait le lien.

Ce qui les inquiétait bien plus pour le moment était la situation Potter. Ils avaient du temps, Voldemort n'allait pas le tuer, ni prendre le risque qu'il meurt. Malheureusement, iels allaient devoir agir avant l'Ordre du Phénix pour ne pas que tout espoir de gagner cette guerre soit gâché à jamais.

\- Pourtant, si j'ai bien tous les éléments, dit Nemue, c'est inscrit dans la prophétie que pour détruire l'horcruxe, cela doit être fait de la main même de Voldemort, et Dumbledore est au courant. Se pense-t-il au-dessus d'une prophétie ?

\- Il devient gâteux, lâcha Draco, ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'il se trompe complètement d'analyse.

\- Et connaissant son ego, il est bien capable de se croire au dessus des prophéties, lui le grand Albus Dumbledore... soupira Snape.

\- Mais dans tous les cas, nous avons un problème, dit Luna. Il ne faut pas qu'iels tuent Harry.

\- C'est malheureux à dire, mais de toute manière, il va mourir, il faut juste qu'il meure de la main de la bonne personne – Voldemort – pour que nous puissions mettre fin à la guerre, dit Merlin.

\- Parfois, Mère Magie est charitable, se contenta de dire Nemue avait un regard profond.

\- Nous pourrions essayer de les raisonner, leur expliquer cela. Je suis sûr que ses ami-e-s serons sensible à l'argument, intervint Blaise.

\- C'est une possibilité, répondit Severus, enfin, je ne crois pas que la vieille bique accepte de remettre en question son saint jugement pour le plus grand bien.

La remarque fit ricaner légèrement Merlin dans son fauteuil. Iels étaient réunis dans les appartements qu'il hantait avec Nemue. La réunion dura encore plusieurs heures. L'essentiel était dit, mais personne ne voulait réellement y mettre un terme. Elle donnait l'illusion qu'iels avaient tout leur temps.

Le lendemain, fut décidé que Draco et Blaise se rendrait à une réunion de l'Ordre avec Severus pour exposer leur réflexion. Mais avant cela, les deux garçons se rendirent dans la chambre du blond. Blaise n'avait pas envie de retourner dans la salle commune de Serpentard après la bataille. Et Draco n'avait pas réellement envie d'être seul.

\- Est-ce qu'on sait comment les mangemorts sont entrés dans l'école ? Demanda le brun en enlevant son uniforme.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, Pansy a utilisé une armoire magique qui est connectée à un double et qui permet de se déplacer, elle était dans la salle sur demande. Dumbledore s'en est soit disant chargé.

\- J'espère bien, je compte pas à avoir à me battre encore une fois aujourd'hui... Je n'ai pas envie que prit de remords, iels viennent finir le travail.

\- C'est un miracle qu'aucun élève n'ait été tué... soupira Draco.

Ils étaient installés tous les deux sous les couvertures. Blaise posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Draco.

\- Est-ce qu'on va parler de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? Demanda-t-il.

Le blond rougit et bredouilla quelques mots inintelligibles. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Peut-être devait-il dire ce qu'il pensait, mais il n'était pas vraiment rodé à l'exercice.

\- Tu m'as embrassé, lui rappela Blaise conscient de la gêne de son ami.

\- Oui, en effet. Je peux recommencer si tu veux.

Un rire échappa rapidement de la bouche du brun qui remonta le visage vers lui et l'embrassa. C'était différent par rapport à la première fois, moins emplit de panique, mais plus passionné. Quand il s'éloigna pour le laisser respirer, il le contemplait avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Et y a-t-il une raison à ce déferlement d'attention ? Glissa-t-il, plein de malice dans la voix.

\- Est-ce que les sentiments touts à faits noble que je porte à ta personne sont une raison suffisante qui satisfera ta curiosité ?

Draco avait opté pour l'ironie, mais profondément, il était sincère, et c'était audible dans sa voix. Un grand sourire s'étala sur le visage de Blaise, qui lui vola un rapide baiser avant de s'installer à nouveau dans ses bras.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, souffla-t-il doucement.

Un hoquet offusqué échappa à Draco. C'était une déclaration beaucoup trop direct, il n'avait pas l'habitude à une si grande ouverture aux autres. Mais pour répondre tout de même à Blaise, il le serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Oui, il l'aimait, il n'avait pas dit le contraire, et le brun avait très bien compris. Mais ce n'était pas simple de dire ces trois mots plein de sens. Des mots bien trop puissants, qui le dépassaient. Ils dormirent ainsi, enlacés.

Au réveil, les deux garçons avaient pris un peu de temps, et Draco un peu sur lui, pour discuter de leur relation, où ils en étaient, et où ils allaient. Et ils s'étaient mis d'accord, ils étaient en couple, le mot paraissait lui aussi trop puissant tout en étant tout à fait juste. Ils n'avaient pas envie de perdre du temps sans être honnête l'un avec l'autre alors que la guerre menaçait. Le risque que l'un deux ne périsse était présent dans la conversation, bien qu'il ne fut pas mis en mot, c'était indicible.

Quand l'heure fut venue, ils se rendirent à la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix en compagnie de Severus Snape, qui avait lieu dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ils étaient prêts à être en territoire hostile et à défendre leurs idées. Personne ne savait qu'ils venaient, Severus n'avait pas prévenu qu'il serait accompagné, mais l'effet de surprise était mieux. Et puis, jamais iels n'auraient accepté de les écouter.

Quand ils passèrent la porte du bureau, tous les regards convergèrent vers eux. Draco pouvait deviner le choc, la surprise, la colère, l'étonnement, encore la colère, oh et même la rage. Il ricana intérieurement. L'Ordre était au complet : les Weasley, Lupin, Black, Tonks, Grandger, MacGonagall, et d'autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et bien sûr Dumbledore qui incendiait Snape du regard.

\- Severus, enfin, je vous faisais confiance, que faite vous ? Dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Si vous pensez, professeur, que nous ignorions l'existence de votre petit club de Gryffondor, vous vous êtes gravement fourvoyé, répliqua Draco avec toute sa superbe.

Il entendit son parrain grincer entre ses dents, quelque chose qui ressemblait à « je ne suis pas un Gryffondor, fils indigne ». Il avait conscience que si Ronald ne l'avait pas décapité quand il avait passé la porte, c'était grâce à Granger qui le retenait à bras-le-corps.

\- Mais vous êtes venu pour une raison, intervenu Lupin.

Draco l'aimait bien lui, il était moins tête brûlée que les autres. Il avait compris maintenant qu'il avait essayé de lui faire comprendre, quand il avait été son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, que le chemin qu'il suivait était dangereux et malsain. Il n'était pas prêt à l'époque à l'entendre. Le loup-garou continua :

\- Vous voulez intégrer l'ordre ?

Sa voix était raisonnable, sage et pleine de bonté. La question en fit hoqueter plus d'un dans la pièce. Weasley aurait pu s'étrangler, dommage. Mais lui comme Blaise secouèrent la tête vigoureusement.

\- Non, non, dit Blaise. Nous sommes là parce que nous pensons que vous vous êtes fourvoyés dans votre analyse de la situation.

\- Je vous demande pardon, jeune homme ? Gronda Dumbledore de fureur.

\- C'est exact, professeur, continua Draco, nous avons compris que vous souhaitiez tuer Potter vous-même, malheureusement, vous semblez oublier la prophétie. Pour tuer l'horcruxe en lui, il faut que ce soit Voldemort lui-même qui le tue, sinon, il sera mort inutilement, et la guerre sera perdu.

\- Comment-êtes vous au courant de tout cela ? S'inquiéta MacGonagall.

\- Ne regardez pas mon parrain de cette manière, tout se sait à Poudlard, je l'ai contacté sur ce sujet, car je savais qu'il pourrait nous mener à vous.

Dumbledore exultait de fureur, on aurait cru que le Poudlard Express venait de rentrer en gare. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, des élèves et par-dessus le marché, des mangemorts, quoi qu'ils en disent, osaient venir contredire ses plans de bataille.

\- Êtes-vous sûr ? Demanda Lupin.

\- Certain, répondit Blaise. C'est le fonctionnement des horcruxes : ils ne peuvent pas être détruits d'une manière conventionnelle, et cela vaut aussi pour ceux qui se trouvent dans des êtres vivants.

\- Et pourquoi alors Voldemort aurait enlevé Harry ? Votre raisonnement à une faille, mon garçon. Arrêtez donc de venir mentir jusque dans mon bureau pour me déstabiliser avec vos techniques de mangemort, répliqua Dumbledore sèchement.

Draco roula des yeux.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des mangemorts, Professeur, je croyais que nous avions été clairs là-dessus.

Plusieurs personnes glapir, estomaqué par l'insolence du Serpentard.

\- Par ailleurs, il est plus sûr pour Voldemort de garder avec lui son horcruxe au lieu de le laisser courir dans la nature. Peut-être craint-il que vous ne trouviez un moyen autre de le détruire. Où alors peut-être n'a-t-il pas compris le sens exact de la prophétie. Mais cela ne change pas le fait que vous proposez de sacrifier votre pupille d'une manière qui sera inutile. Vous perdrez et Potter et vos chances de gagner la guerre.

\- Votre suffisance vous perdra, monsieur Malfoy, gronda dangereusement le directeur. Vous osez prétendre que je ne sais pas ce que je fais ? Je suis un sorcier depuis plus longtemps que vous, j'ai déjà combattu Tom. Je suis le grand Albus Dumbledore. J'ai confiance en mon jugement, vous n'arriverez pas à me déstabiliser de la sorte. Sortez maintenant !

Sa voix était passée d'inquiétante à profondément terrifiante. Blaise et Draco sortirent pour leur sécurité, non sans avoir jeté un regard grave aux personnes présentes dans la pièce. C'était un échec, mais ils s'y attendaient. Ce n'était pas une surprise. Dumbledore n'avait aucune raison de les croire, et les autres n'avaient aucune raison de ne pas croire Dumbledore.

Ils retournèrent dans les appartements de Serpentard pour expliquer à leur ami-e-s la situation. Iels allaient devoir devancer l'Ordre. Il ne devait pas les laisser tuer Potter.

Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était assez funeste de se disputer pour savoir qui tuera correctement Potter. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à cela pour le moment. Il ne le voulait pas mort. Il préférait y penser comme une chose abstraite très lointaine. Il avait du mal à croire qu'iels planifiaient le meurtre d'un homme comme une sorte de sacrifice. Iels allaient devoir tuer Voldemort très vite après, pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de se recréer d'autre horcruxes, ce qui rendrait la mort de Potter inutile.

Il n'aimait pas être porteur de mauvaise nouvelle, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une mauvaise nouvelle si tout le monde s'y attendait, n'est-ce pas ? Quoi de pire qu'un oiseau de mauvaise augure ?

Personne ne fut en effet réellement surpris de la réaction de l'Ordre. Le visage de Luna devenu très sombre. Merlin et Nemue affichaient ouvertement leur colère. Cela compliquait les choses. Le silence était de plomb dans le petit salon des appartements. Merlin était posté près de la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans un banc de brume. Nemue et Luna parlait à voix très basse auprès du feu sans qu'il fût possible de percevoir ne serait-ce qu'un mot de leur conversation. Draco avait une très forte envie d'embrasser Blaise et de se réfugier dans ses bras. Mais il avait beaucoup trop de pudeur pour se laisser aller ainsi en face de ses ami-e-s. Blaise devait sentir cela et s'était rapproché de lui sur le canapé, lui tenant discrètement les doigts derrière les plis de leur robe.

Plus tard, iels se rendirent dîner. Les deux Serpentards joignirent Luna à sa table sur son invitation, personne n'avait envie de se retrouver à cette table funeste, vide pour la majeur partie. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait eu beaucoup d'influence dans cette maison. De nombreux regards pesaient sur eux. Toutes les autres maisons les désignaient comme coupable. C'était toujours plus simple de blâmer les autres sans réaliser sa propre part de responsabilité. Est-ce que si les Serpentards avaient été mieux accepté dans l'école, autant d'entre eux aurait été tenté par les mangemorts ? Il ne pensait évidemment pas à ceux qui comme lui était endoctriné depuis la naissance, mais bien à ceux qui avaient fait un choix, que Pansy avait attrapés dans ses filets. C'est toujours une question d'opportunité, d'appartenir à un camp ou à un autre, les convictions ne suffisent pas toujours, et parfois elles s'écroulent face au destin. Vos ami-e-s sont dans un camp ? Vous y serez sûrement vous aussi. Et cela ne valait pas seulement pour les mangemorts, mais aussi bien sûr pour le côté de la soit disant lumière, il était curieux de savoir si Weasley avait été à Serpentard, au bout de combien de temps il serait tombé vers Voldemort. Un an ? Bien plus ? Ou alors aurait-il été l'exception qui confirme la règle ?

Plusieurs fois durant le repas, Draco croisa par hasard le regard de Granger, ou peut-être pas vraiment par hasard étant donné qu'elle le fixait. Il fit le choix de l'ignorer.

Mais elle continua tout le reste de la journée. Les cours avaient repris comme si de rien n'était. Il sentait son regard brûler sur sa nuque. Au bout d'un moment, il la prit à partie à la fin du cours de métamorphose.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Granger ? Gronda-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je n'ai rien à faire avec toi ! Cracha-t-elle en réponse.

\- Ah non, tu ne me la feras pas. Si tu n'as rien à faire avec moi, arrêter de me fixer comme un caniche sous adrénaline.

Il était à deux doigts de tourner les talons quand elle leva les yeux au ciel et parla :

\- Je n'en reviens pas que je fasse ça. Est-ce que tu es sûr de ce que tu avances, Malfoy, pour Harry ?

\- Évidemment que je le suis, je ne serais pas allé devant votre petit gang sur des suspicions. Pourquoi ? Tu as des remords sur le choix de la mort que tu vas donner à ton meilleur ami ?

\- Ce n'est pas possible, bon sang, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, pas vrai ? Tu ne peux pas essayer d'être cordial envers lui ?

\- Alors qu'il a essayé de me tuer après avoir m'avoir accusé du meurtre de ma mère ? Non, Granger, je n'ai aucune pitié pour lui. Par contre, je veux que cette guerre se termine. Et tu sais comme moi ce qu'il faut faire pour cela.

\- Mais pourquoi Dumbledore se tromperait ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Il devient complètement sénile, grogna Draco. Toi qui es intelligente, tu as bien dû remarquer.

Elle tiqua sur le compliment, et fronça les sourcils. Il continua :

\- Il n'est pas incapable d'interpréter une prophétie dont il a été le témoin... sérieusement, je ne comprends pas qu'il soit devenu incapable à ce point. Non pas que je l'ai un jour jugé compétent, mais il faut avouer qu'il n'est plus le même homme.

\- J'ai remarqué... la manière dont il parle au professeur MacGonagall. C'est vrai qu'il a beaucoup vieillit ces dernières années, mais tu penses qu'il pourrait se tromper à ce point ?

\- Je pense plutôt qu'il est incapable de reconnaître qu'il a pu se tromper, fit remarquer Draco. Pourquoi voulais-tu en parler avec moi, Granger ?

\- Je ne comprends pas que je sois la seule à réfléchir sur le sujet et à ne pas croire Dumbledore sur parole. Quand j'ai fait remarquer à Ron que j'avais un esprit critique, il s'est moqué de moi. Je ne sais pas qui croire, Malfoy, c'est la vie de mon meilleur ami qui est en jeu. Tu n'es pas une personne en qui j'ai confiance, et je pense que c'est réciproque sur ce point. Mais Dumbledore a prouvé lui aussi qu'il pouvait ne pas être honnête.

\- Je pourrais te dire de choisir notre camp, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ma politique, je ne force personne à devenir membre de notre petit groupe. Ce n'est pas mon choix, c'est le tient. Et je n'ai aucune envie de te dire quoi faire, je n'ai pas à être ton babysitter. Débrouille-toi, Granger, et reviens me voir seulement si tu as quelque chose de constructif à me dire.

Il tourna les talons sur ces mots. L'échange avait été étrange comme cela. Un sourire se grava furtivement sur ses lèvres quand il retournait vers son dortoir. Il ne s'était pas trompé, Granger était assez intelligente pour remettre le monde entier en question. Il l'avait déjà remarqué quand elle avait monté sa société pour délivrer les elfes de maison, c'était bien une idée de moldus ça. Mais elle avait gagné son respect. L'idée qu'elle les rejoigne lui traversa l'esprit. Elle n'accepterait jamais. Mais il avait bien envie de voir sa tête quand – si – on lui présentera Merlin, elle allait imploser. Il ricana rapidement.

Mais là n'était pas vraiment la question pour le moment. Il retrouva Blaise dans leur chambre. Il passa toute la soirée lové dans ses bras. L'un comme l'autre avaient besoin de réconfort. La tête nichée dans son coup, il le serrait aussi fort que possible.

\- Je ne vais pas m'envoler, tu sais, murmura le brun.

\- On sait jamais, je ne veux prendre aucun risque, répondit Draco en le serrant encore.

Ils n'en parlaient pas, mais tous les deux avaient peur de se perdre, de mourir à la guerre. Ils ne pouvaient pas en parler, cela rendrait leur crainte plus tangible encore. Le silence était la solution.

Quelques jours passèrent. Iels n'avaient pas encore de plan très net, mais pas plus que l'Ordre, ce qui les rassurait. Les attaques s'étaient intensifiées contre les villages moldus. Voldemort s'abritait encore au Manoir Malfoy aux dernières nouvelles, ce qui leur donnait un avantage : Draco connaissait les lieux comme sa poche. Mais iels allaient devoir savoir où Potter était enfermé. Snape attendait sa prochaine convocation devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais elle tardait à arriver. Ce qui commençait à inquiéter l'espion, bien qu'il ne le formulait jamais de cette manière devant quiconque. Mais Draco le connaissait et voyait à travers les masques qu'il portait sur son visage.

Un matin, alors que Draco se rendait dans la grande salle, il passa devant un groupe de Gryffondor. Des cris résonnaient.

\- Mais enfin, Ron, remet les choses en question, ce n'est pas parce que Dumbledore dit quelque chose que c'est forcément vrai ! S'écria Hermione.

Le Serpentard s'arrêta pour écouter, curieux de la tournure des événements.

\- Ma pauvre fille, tu es vraiment trop influençable, répondit le rouquin en levant les bras vers le ciel.

À peine eut-il fini de parler que la main de sa petite amie arriva à pleine vitesse sur sa joue, et la gifle résonna dans tout le couloir. Un silence froid tomba. Weasley bredouillait bêtement en touchant sa joue. Draco ricana, c'était très drôle quand on n'était pas la cible des colères de Granger, parce qu'elle était effrayante quand elle voulait. Elle aurait pu avoir sa place à Serpentard, pensa-t-il, mais pas dans cette époque. Il la regarda tourner les talons dignement en laissant en plan son petit ami et ses camarades au milieu du couloir. Weasley chercha du renfort auprès de sa sœur qui l'envoya promener royalement avec un « tu l'as bien cherché » bien sentie. Oh, c'était un plaisir de voir les Gryffondors s'entre-déchirer de la sorte. Et c'était un plaisir de voir Weasley mordre la poussière. Il regardera ce souvenir en boucle dans sa pensine quand tout cela sera terminé.

Plus tard dans la même journée, Granger l'attendait devant la porte de sa chambre. Quand il arriva face à elle, elle commença à parler d'une traite, de peur peut-être qu'il ne la laisse pas finir.

\- Malfoy, je te crois, Dumbledore est un idiot. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour aider ?

Il aurait peut-être dû savourer ce moment, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à le faire vraiment, il n'était plus le même garçon qu'en première année. Le Draco de onze ans aurait vu cela comme la reddition de Granger, comme sa victoire, mais il avait grandi. Il n'avait gagné aucune victoire. Et Granger n'était pas un ennemi à écraser. Alors, il lui fit signe de la suivre, et la guida à travers les couloirs, dans les profondeurs du château.

\- Tu n'essayerais pas de me perdre par hasard ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

\- Non, pas le moins du monde. Nous sommes presque arrivés.

Et la porte des appartements de Serpentard s'ouvrirent devant elleux. Les yeux de la Gryffondor s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Tout le petit groupe était réuni dans le salon, et tous le regardaient avec une drôle d'expression. Nemue fut la première à prendre la parole.

\- Bienvenue parmi nous.

\- Merci de m'accueillir, bredouilla-t-elle en guise de réponse, tout en continuant de regarder autour d'elle.

Draco appréciait qu'il n'ait pas besoin d'expliquer la situation pour que les autres comprennent ou tout du moins ne s'énervent pas.

\- Granger a décidé de nous rejoindre, commenta-t-il. Je me permets de faire les présentations, Voici Hermione Granger, une amie de Potter. Granger, voilà Blaise et Luna que tu connais déjà, Nemue, Merlin, et je ne pense pas avoir besoin de présenter Severus.

\- Je suis ravie que tu viennes avec nous, Hermione, et ne t'en fait pas pour Ron, il s'en remettra, glissa Luna avec un clin d'œil.

La jeune femme fit un signe de tête à toutes les personnes présentent, toujours sur ses gardes. Puis, elle tiqua.

\- Attends deux secondes, Malfoy, tu as dit Merlin ?

Elle tourna la tête plus vite que l'éclair vers le jeune homme brun qui avait un sourire en coin, perché en travers de son fauteuil. Il lui fit un clin d'œil suggestif. Elle ne sembla même pas le voir.

\- Le Merlin ? Comment est-ce possible ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, expliqua Draco, mais on va dire pour faire court qu'il était ensorcelé dans un arbre sous l'école.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina d'un coup. Puis, telle un épervier sur un petit rat des champs, elle fondit sur sa proie.

\- C'est fascinant ! Merveilleux ! Comment était la vie à votre époque ? Et Arthur ? Est-il comme dans les livres ? Que pouvez-vous me dire de l'équilibre écologique de la faune magique du nord du Yorkshire ? Et...

Severus Snape se racla la gorge sèchement, faisant taire puis rougir furieusement la jeune femme de gêne.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler histoire et biologie, mademoiselle Granger, railla-t-il.

\- Une autre fois, nous discuterons de tout cela, jeune damoiselle, minauda Merlin avec un clin d'œil et un sourire en coin, autour d'une tasse de thé.

Hermione bredouilla un « avec plaisir » en rougissant de plus belle. Il ne faisait pas ses deux mille ans, c'était certain. Nemue, de son côté, leva les yeux au ciel devant les manières de son colocataire.

La discussion se recentra sur la guerre et la bataille finale qu'iels essayaient de programmer.

\- Il faut trouver un moyen pour que Voldemort tue Potter lui-même, et après il faudra que l'un d'entre nous soit assez rapide pour le détruire, résuma Nemue.

\- Cela va être un peu plus compliqué, je le crains, intervint Hermione. Voldemort n'a pas un seul horcruxe.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle.

\- Il y en avait six si on ne compte pas Harry. Certains sont déjà détruits, mais il en reste. C'est l'Ordre qui s'en occupait. Harry en a détruit un pendant sa seconde année. Et au cours de cette année, trois autres ont été détruit : la coupe de Helga Poufsouffle, la bague de Gaunt, et le médaillon de Serpentard, juste la semaine dernière, lors d'une mission de Dumbledore. Mais nous n'avons pas encore pu trouver le dernier, qui devrait être le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle.

\- Comment se fait-il que je ne sois pas au courant de cela ? Gronda Snape.

\- Je ne sais pas, professeur, mais je n'aurais pas dû non plus être au courant, Harry l'a appris il y a peu et nous l'avait révélé en secret.

\- Et le sixième ? Demanda Blaise.

\- Je crois que me souvenir que c'était Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort.

Un silence de plomb venait de tomber sur la pièce.

\- Bon, cela complique en effet les choses, dit Merlin.

* * *

A Suivre...


	16. Chapitre 16

**Septentrional**

 **Chapitre 16**

Iels se tenaient tous prêt, en embuscade, d'un instant à l'autre iels allaient lancer l'assaut et se jeter à découvert dans la gueule du loup – ou du serpent. Draco et Blaise se tenaient proche l'un de l'autre, espérant très fort que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Avant qu'iels ne partent au combat, ils s'étaient longuement étreint devant les autres qui avaient pudiquement détourné le regard pour laisser aux deux garçons un peu d'intimité.

C'était le signal qu'iels attendaient. Quel signal ? Celui qui indiquera l'arrivé des troupes de l'Ordre dans l'enceinte du Manoir. Snape allait les faire entrer, eux et l'Ordre. Dumbledore ne se doutait de rien. Il pensait s'être débarrassé de Draco quand il lui avait ordonné de partir de l'école sous peine d'être conduit dans un tribunal de guerre pour affiliation avec l'ennemi. Une accusation bidon. Mais il était resté, caché certes, on n'était jamais assez prudent, mais il était resté, et maintenant il était plus fort que jamais. Iels espéraient simplement que l'Ordre n'allait pas se retourner contre elleux. Mais avec les mangemorts sur le dos, iels auront d'autres nifleurs à fouetter.

Des voix lui parvenaient, des mangemorts faisaient une ronde non loin de leur cachette. Encore quelques instants. Luna et Nemue étaient parties détruire le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle quelques jours auparavant. Il s'était avéré qu'il était en fait caché dans la salle sur demande. Encore un horcruxe au sein même de Poudlard, et Dumbledore qui se prétend être un grand protecteur... Les voix se rapprochaient. Pitié qu'iels ne soient pas découvert avant le signal.

Il sentait Blaise non loin de lui. Et il sentait aussi l'esprit de Merlin qui se baladait, caressant le sien pour le rassurer, et effleurant celui des mangemorts pour les détourner. Draco enviait ses qualités de legilimen. Il savait que Granger était aussi en embuscade non lui. Elle était sympathique quand on la connaissait un peu – et qu'elle n'était pas en compagnie d'autres Gryffondors – mais elle ne les portait pas dans son cœur. Elle luit avait dit quelques temps après leur alliance :

\- Je ne veux pas être votre amie, ce n'est qu'un alliance de circonstance parce que Harry est en danger !

\- Tu me rassures, Granger, sinon j'aurais dû interdire cette relation, avait ricané Blaise pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il avait fait référence à une vielle discussion qu'ils avaient eu. Et cette blague l'avait beaucoup amusé, surtout dans le contexte de leur relation où aucun des deux n'étaient en mesure d'interdire quoi que ce soit à l'autre. Et c'était Granger qui était arrivé avec la science, selon elle les moldus appelle cela des relations poly. Non pas que la culture moldus l'intéresse, mais ce n'était pas une information inutile. Mais cela n'avait pas empêché Merlin de les traiter de polygone pendant une semaine. Mais ce n'était qu'un moyen habile pour dissimuler les avances qu'il faisait autant à Blaise qu'à Draco – mais surtout à Draco.

Et c'était aussi Granger qui leur avait appris certains détails sur l'enlèvement de Potter. Qui n'avait d'enlèvement que le nom. Ce que Weaslette avait raconté était que monsieur s'était encore sacrifié pour tout le monde. Il avait cette tendance qui était légèrement agaçante. Et Voldemort n'avait même pas eu besoin de le combattre, juste de menacer de raser l'école, et comme un toutou, il avait suivis. Et maintenant iels devaient partir à sa recherche. Et faire tout le boulot à sa place, non mais oh ! Draco était agacé, mais ce n'était que l'angoisse du combat. Il sentait le ciel au-dessus de sa tête comme un couvercle l'enfermant dans le monde. Il n'y avait aucune autre isses que ce combat.

Des bruits de transplanages se firent entendre tout d'un coup dans le silence de la nuit. Les mangemorts à proximité furent maîtrisé par Nemue d'une main de maître. Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de crier. Une seconde à peine plus tard, iels sentirent l'esprit de Snape heurter brusquement le leur : voilà le signal. Vraiment, il aurait pu penser à quelque chose de plus subtile, ça faisait mal. Iels sortirent tous de leurs cachettes et se ruèrent vers le Manoir. Entrer dans les protections n'avait pas été un problème, Draco avait accès aux codes même des défenses par son sang, Lucius n'avait pas pensée à le déshérité après la débâcle de Poudlard, tant pis pour lui. Et Snape les avait aidés à passer les mangemorts.

Ça y était. Le combat commençait vraiment. L'Ordre était là aussi, mais iels ne les avaient pas encore vu. Mais chacun à une extrémité du couloir, iels se faisaient face. On pouvait entendre de loin les jurons de Dumbledore. Mais, il n'eut pas le temps de les attaquer, que déjà dans le couloir apparaissaient des mangemorts par une porte se trouvant entre les deux groupes. Et iels étaient surpris d'être encerclé de la sorte. Dans le lointain de la bataille, Draco entendit le rire sinistre de sa tante résonner. Ce n'était pas les mangemorts les plus anciens qui étaient en première ligne, mais bien ceux qui étaient visiblement de jeunes recrues. Un lâche comme un autre, pensa amèrement Draco.

Les sorts vrillaient autour de ses oreilles. Les mangemorts n'y allaient pas de main morte. Il sentait que son parrain n'était pas loin. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu le voir, Rodulphus Lestrange lui coupa la route en ricanant maladivement. Oh, il devait avoir envie de l'écraser, le mioche qui les avait trahit. Et peut-être même pour couper l'herbe sous le pied de Lucius. Draco se défendait comme il pouvait, il avait toujours été très bon en duel, mais là c'était une autre affaire. Tous les coups étaient permis, surtout les plus vicieux. Et Rodulphus était particulièrement doué en la matière. Il avait le Crucio sur le bord des lèvres quand un rayon vert faucha Lestrange en plein élan. Il n'eut même pas à prendre la peine de se retourner pour comprendre quand un hurlement survint dans le couloir. Sa très chère tante hurla « traître » avant de bondir vers Severus.

Draco ne vu pas la suite, il se défendait de toutes ses forces contre deux jeunes mangemorts qu'il était sûr d'avoir déjà vu à Poudlard.

Non loin, Bellatrix s'était désintéressé de Snape quand elle avait vu Nemue. Un ricanement lui avait échappé et elle s'était jetée sur la jeune femme.

\- Eh le monstre ! Roucoula Lestrange, je n'avais pas pu jouer avec toi la dernière fois, je vais rattraper ça !

Nemue serra les dents. Cette femme était son pire cauchemar, mais elle allait lui faire vivre un enfer, et cela la motivait pour frapper toujours plus fort. Nemue maîtrisait à merveille les sorts de défense, elle pourrait s'en sortir sans la moindre égratignure. Des sorts de découpe, des maléfices de sang, des sorts de torture tournoyaient dans les airs autour des deux femmes. Le rire dément de Bellatrix continuait de résonner dans le couloir. Les autres s'étaient en partie déplacés. Les combats avaient maintenant lieu dans tout le manoir.

Draco était entré dans la salle de réception du manoir, se doutant qu'il y trouverait sûrement Voldemort. Et bingo. Mais il n'était pas seul. Il se retrouva face à son géniteur, le regard glaçant et le sourire sadique.

\- Je suis très déçu, Draco, très très déçu de ton comportement ! Susurra-t-il en s'avançant vers les lui.

\- Je ne recherche plus ton approbation, je ne suis plus un enfant, gronda le jeune homme.

S'il pensait l'avoir de cette manière. Ses doigts serraient sa baguette à en devenir blanc aux jointures. La rage montait en lui à fur et à mesure que cet homme se rapprochait. Il voyait du coin de l'œil d'autres mangemorts et Voldemort observer la scène avec un sourire de satisfaction. Iels n'avaient pas l'air d'être sur le qui-vive, l'attaque ne devait pas avoir l'air si terrifiante.

D'un coup, Lucius lança un informulé vers son fils qui l'esquiva de justesse, sa robe se déchira au passage. Il fit un nouveau pas en avant. Draco devait se retenir de ne pas reculer. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir en lui la même personne qui le frappait quand il était enfant. C'était la même personne, mais il avait espéré que cette peur l'ait quitté. À chaque pas, Lucius lui envoyait un sort qu'il esquivait, les pas étaient de plus en plus rapide.

Il semblait penser que son fils ne répliquerait jamais. Mais Draco s'était repris et attendait le bon moment. Et quand victorieux, son père leva sa baguette, à quelques centimètres de lui, Draco lança un doloris en crachant l'incantation entre ses lèvres avec toute la hargne qu'il avait contenue. Et le mangemort s'écroula sur le sol, plié en deux par la douleur. Oh oui, Draco y prenait un plaisir malsain. Il fit durer le sort un peu plus longtemps que raisonnable, et quand les complices de son père commencèrent à remuer vers lui, il lâcha le sort et fit trois pas en arrière, pour laisser le temps à Lucius de se relever. L'homme pensa que son fils regrettait, lui faisait grâce, alors, titubant de douleur, il se redressa fièrement et tendit la main vers lui.

\- Rejoint moi, je te pardonnerais, fils !

Draco laissa échapper un ricanement, on cru presque entendre sa tante pendant un instant et il cracha sur la main de son père. L'homme mit un court moment à réaliser que dans sa main se trouvait la bile de son fils – non, de son ennemi. Un cri de rage lui échappa et il l'attaqua à nouveau.

\- Tu as tué ma mère de sang-froid, et tu penses que je veux ton pardon ? Tu devrais implorer le mien ! Rugit Draco.

Il esquiva à nouveau un maléfice lancé par son géniteur, et à son tour, formula une incantation plus longue que les autres. Une malédiction qu'il avait appris dans un de ces vieux grimoires qu'il avait subtilisé au manoir. Il marmonna :

\- Ops sacri sanguis prorumpe in hostem ! (force du sang sacré déchaîne toi en mon ennemi)

Le rayon violet du sort percuta de plein fouet Lucius. Son sang commença à bouillir dans ses veines, un hurlement lui échappa et avec, un flot de sang noir. Il tomba à genoux, mais réussit à lancer un sort qui faucha son fils dans les jambes. Ce n'était heureusement qu'un léger sort de découpe, qui ne fit que lui ouvrir des plaies dans les tibias. Un sort, et elles ne saigneraient plus. Il aurait pu lever sa baguette pour achever les souffrances de son père, mais il n'avait pas envie. Des murmures de frayeurs se propageaient dans les membres de la petite cours de Voldemort, qui leur avait fait signe de ne pas intervenir. Draco avait conscience qu'il avait été une source de profonde distraction pour le seigneur des Ténèbres.

Au même moment où les derniers flots de sang s'échappaient de Lucius, des membres de l'Ordre et quelque de ses ami-e-s pénétrèrent dans la salle. Et le combat continua. Il remarqua une chose : Potter était là, à côté du trône de Voldemort, enchaîné et assis désespérément sur le sol. Les yeux baissés vers le sol, le regard vide.

Lupin le vit lui aussi et laisse exploser un cri :

\- Harry !

Il tendit un bras vers lui, mais Voldemort ricana violemment, et par un sort, lui faucha le bras, qui tomba sur le sol comme un simple morceau de viande. Un hurlement de douleur se fit entendre et Lupin serrait son épaule, la chair à nu. Une grimace recouvrit le visage de Draco. Il réalisa qu'une du sang coulait sur son visage à ce moment-là. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de voir, il n'y prêta pas plus attention.

Le combat reprit de plus bel. Nagini était au cœur de toute l'attention. Iels devaient la détruire avant toute autre chose. Et c'était l'Ordre qui s'en chargeait. Draco fut soulagé de voir arriver Nemue vivante, elle avait survécu à sa tante diabolique. Et aussi, Blaise, il était en vie et en bonne santé. Il le vit de l'autre côté de la pièce. En le voyant écarquiller les yeux, il devina que le sang sur son visage devait être quelque peu impressionnant. Mais ce n'était pas grand chose.

Il repensait à la nuit précédente. Ils l'avaient passé ensemble, avec l'énergie du désespoir. Ce n'était pas leur première fois à tous les deux, mais c'était la leur. Jamais Draco n'aurait pensé s'accrocher avec autant de force à un autre humain.

Dumbledore était dans la pièce, se déplaçant comme Achille sur les champs de ruines de Troie. Peut-être voyait-il Voldemort comme son Hector, qui sait. Il chercha à jeter discrètement un maléfice à Draco pendant que celui-ci se battait contre Nott junior, mais il ne l'atteignit pas. Il était vicieux, pensa le Serpentard, rancunier au point de chercher à tuer un allié sur le champ de bataille. Cet homme était insensé.

Du coin de l'œil, il vu Longbottom plonger, épée en avant et trancher la tête de Nagini. Une substance noire s'en échappa et s'évapora dans les airs. Un sourire amer trouva sa place sur son visage. Longbottom héros du jour, qui l'eut cru quelques années en arrière. Et maintenant il les sauvait tous. C'était lui le vrai héros, pas cette chaussette molle de Potter.

\- AVADA KEVADRA

Le cri retentit et résonna dans la pièce. Un silence se fit un corps lourd tomba sur le sol froid. Albus Dumbledore était mort. Un sourire satisfait ornait le visage de Voldemort, la baguette encore suspendu dans son geste.


	17. Chapitre 17

**Septentrional**

 **Chapitre 17**

Un silence abasourdit résonnait dans le manoir. L'Ordre était sous le choc. Maintenant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait plus rien à craindre, le vieux bouc était mort. Plus d'opposition, il n'avait plus qu'à éliminer cette vermine qui grouillait au pied de son trône. Un rire gras lui échappa. Ce genre de rire qui vous fait dresser les cheveux sur la tête de pure terreur. Et tous ceux qui étaient là pour s'opposer à lui frissonnaient de frayeur.

Un sanglot résonna dans la salle de réception du manoir Malfoy. Remus à genoux l'avait laissé passer ses lèvres. Draco ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir d'avoir anéanti son père, ou s'il devait trembler de désespoir. Mais pourquoi donc ? Dumbledore n'est en aucun cas le garant de leur victoire. Potter l'est. Et lui était toujours là, enchaîné au pied du trône de Voldemort, apathique. L'espoir ne devait pas être perdu, il était encore là, en vie, mais plus pour longtemps.

Malheureusement, les troupes de Voldemort étaient prise d'un regain de force, elles se resserraient dangereusement autour d'eux, les encerclant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se racla la gorge, puis se lança dans un long discours.

\- Votre maître n'est plus que poussière sous mes pieds, et vous aussi bientôt le rejoindrez ! Je rêve de ce jour depuis des années, et vous m'offrez ma victoire, que c'est généreux de votre part. Je vous remercie. Bientôt, il n'y aura plus personne pour m'arrêter, et bientôt le monde entier sera à mes pieds ! Les sangdebourbes ne seront bientôt qu'un lointain cauchemar, et je régnerais en maître. Vos petites trahisons étaient adorables, vraiment, elles m'ont beaucoup divertie, il regardait Draco un rictus sur les lèvres, mais maintenant, finit de jouer, nous allons passer aux choses sérieuses !

Draco sentait la présence de Merlin non loin de lui, il rayonnait de puissance, il était étonnant que Voldemort n'ait rien sentie. Mais il continua à parler encore. Les mangemorts resserraient encore les rangs autour d'elleux.

\- Nous allons détruire tous ce que le vieux fou a pu construire, écrase tout ce que les moldus ont osé élever sur cette terre qui nous appartient. Et nous allons écraser toute résistance. Tuez-les !

Il finit sa tirade en hurlant, cri qu'entonnèrent ses partisans à sa suite avant de fondre vers eux. Mais Merlin entonna d'une voix d'outre-tombe un chant, puis, il fit claquer un mot dans les airs :

\- Nivlennus !

En un instant, un nuage de brume tomba brusquement dans la pièce, créant des figures fantomatiques mouvantes. Iels perçurent le cri de frustration des mangemorts et tout ceux qui se retrouvaient du côté de la lumière s'échappèrent de la salle de réception le plus vite possible. Draco trouva Blaise presque par hasard et l'entraîna à sa suite dans les couloirs qu'il connaissait comme sa propre poche. Iels allaient devoir reconstituer leur force pour frapper encore plus fort.

Ils se cachèrent dans une alcôve, dissimulés du reste du couloir par un puissant sort de dissimulation – c'était l'un des secrets du manoir Malfoy, un moyen de faire des rencontres galantes lors de grandes réceptions sans s'attirer le courroux des bonnes mœurs. L'alcôve comportait une petite fenêtre et un banc recouvert de coussins. Les deux jeunes hommes s'enlacèrent rapidement. Blaise leva la main vers le visage de son compagnon et traça la longue ligne ensanglanté qui traversait son visage sur le nez.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu es encore plus beau comme ça ? Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Ils échangèrent un baiser. Mais ils reprirent assez vite leur sérieux, ils allaient devoir sortir d'ici en vie et Voldemort mort. Il fallait juste que les autres ne se soient pas enfuit, seul, ils n'étaient pas vraiment utiles.

Mais bien vite, Draco sentit l'esprit de Merlin rentrer en collision avec le sien, et de toutes évidences avec celui de tous leurs autres allié-e-s.

 _Il faut que nous frappions vite, tant qu'ils sont encore désorganisés. Nous allons réussir. Nous le devons. Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir. Potter est la clef, ne l'oublions pas._

Draco devait reconnaître qu'il avait un véritable talent pour galvaniser les troupes, pas besoin d'une longue harangue, quelques mots ayant l'effet escompté. Il serra fort la main de Blaise. Il était temps d'y retourner. Les mangemorts les pensaient sûrement en fuite, mais iels allaient les prendre par surprise et les écraser.

Blaise leur jeta un sort de désillusion avant de sortir de l'alcôve. Tous entrèrent en furie dans la salle de réception par les différentes portes en bois massif, encerclant de fait les mangemorts qui étaient resté écouter le discours de victoire de Voldemort. Il pensait la victoire tellement assuré, qu'il ne s'était pas troublé de l'envolée de moineaux qui s'était produite sous ses yeux. Mais, il était certain qu'il ne s'attendait pas avec qu'iels reviennent à la charge.

Le combat reprenait avec bien plus de violence qu'auparavant. Ce n'était plus juste un combat à mort, mais un combat pour la vie. Draco vit Merlin lancer un sort vers Potter, mais qui ne sembla faire aucun effet. Il fut attaqué, il échappa de justesse à un sort, mais qui frappa Bill Weasley de plein fouet, et il s'écroula sur le sol, inerte. Draco grimaça avant d'abattre le mangemort qui avait lancé le sort. Il vit au loin Parkinson qui affrontait Black, et ce fut avec plaisir qu'il la vit tomber au sol, gravement blessé.

Iels avaient comme repris des forces. Il n'y avait plus Dumbledore, mais il n'y avait pas besoin d'un homme providence pour gagner, il y avait besoin de gagner. Un homme providence n'est là que pour donner du courage aux troupes, et c'est ce que Merlin maîtrise à merveille. Nemue avait fait pousser des plantes grimpantes et étranglaient leurs ennemis deux par deux. Elle était terrifiante, mais tellement puissante. Tout le monde voulait être son allié et la terre entière tremblait d'être son ennemi.

En redressant la tête après un combat qui lui avait coupé beaucoup d'énergie et presque la main, Draco réalisa que Potter n'était plus enchaîné. Il comprit alors ce que Merlin avait fait. Mais le sorcier ne bougeait pas, prostré sur le sol. Malfoy n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il avait pu vivre ces derniers temps avec Voldemort, et peut-être était-ce mieux de ne pas y penser. Il ne savait pas si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était sage, mais cela devait être fait.

Il jeta un sonorus et interpella :

\- Eh, Face de Serpent ! Tu veux crever comme mon rat de père ? Ou plutôt comme ton moldu de père ?

Un silence tomba dans l'assemblée. Les combats cessèrent de stupeur. Le corps entier de Voldemort se tendait de rage. Blaise regarda vers Draco avec panique. Mais il savait ce qu'il faisait, ou en tout cas, il l'espérait très fort que c'était le cas. Ça devait fonctionner.

\- AVADA, commença à hurler le sorcier en guise de réponse.

Draco murmura quelque chose.

\- KEVADRA ! Termina-t-il.

Le rayon vert percuta de plein fouet le corps de Potter, qui s'écroula dans les bras de Draco. Celui-ci avait utilisé un simple accio pour attirer le Survivant à lui, pour qu'il meurt de la main de Voldemort, comme la prophétie le demandait.

Profitant de la stupeur de son adversaire, Draco lança à son tour de sort de mort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reçu le sort en pleine poitrine, le visage pétrifié. Il tomba. Le bruit de la chute de son corps résonna dans la salle. L'acoustique du manoir Malfoy était excellente.

Les personnes présentes mirent un instant avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Draco serait toujours contre lui le cadavre de Potter, il ne voulait pas le laisser tomber comme une vulgaire chose, il ne l'aimait pas, mais il méritait tout de même mieux que cela.

Aucun cri de joie ne détonna. Harry était mort. Mais Voldemort aussi. Les mangemorts présents étaient pétrifiés de terreur. Le peu qu'il restait commencèrent à s'enfuir, mais la majeur partie d'entre eux fut neutralisé. Draco ne bougea presque pas. Et quand il le fit, ce fut pour déposer Potter sur le sol, devant la grande cheminée en marbre. Il déposa sur lui sa robe de sorcier en soupirant. L'horreur devait se terminer. Elle le devait où il serait mort pour rien.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Nemue accourir au chevet de Luna, qui était gravement blessé. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas savoir qui était mort. Il ne le pouvait pas. À son grand soulagement, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. C'était celle de Merlin. Pas de Blaise.

\- Merci, dit-il au blond.

Il lui serra l'épaule un instant puis s'éloigna, il allait s'occuper des blessé-e-s. Draco vit Blaise entrer dans son champ de vision et un poids le quitta subitement, il tomba à genoux. Son petit-ami s'était approché de Potter et avait déposé sur lui l'épée de Gryffondor. Puis, Blaise se tourna vers lui et l'enlaça fermement. Cette fois c'était finis, ils étaient vivant. Ils avaient survécu. Draco enfouit son visage dans son cou en tremblant. C'était finit. Tout allait bien à présent.

La lumière du petit matin commença à éclairer la pièce. Le soleil était en train de se lever péniblement, mais déjà ses rayons de la veille de Noël réchauffaient la terre. Draco balaya du regard les lieux. Il y avait des morts. Il y avait des blessé-e-s, mais iels avaient gagné.

Dumbledore. Bill Weasley. Harry Potter. Ils étaient morts. Trois morts, cela pourrait paraître bien peu pour une bataille si déterminante, mais iels n'étaient pas venu bien nombreux.

Et puis il y avait les blessé-e-s. Lupin avait perdu son bras, mais son compagnon avait réussi à stopper l'hémorragie, et à lui sauver la vie in extremis. Black avait perdu un œil, mais il en riait, disant que cela lui donnerait encore plus l'air d'un pirate quand il aura un bandeau noir. Arthur Weasley était gravement blessé, Merlin était penché au-dessus de lui et essayait de faire retourner ses tripes à l'intérieur de son corps, là où elles devraient être. Nemue était au chevet de Luna. Blaise se tenait le bras, il était sûrement cassé. Draco était balafré.

Mais l'aurore était là, et la vie allait reprendre ses droits sur le monde.

La majeur partie des jeunes mangemorts étaient mort, ou mourant. Les plus hauts gradés n'étaient pas en meilleur état pour certain. Beaucoup avaient réussi à s'enfuir, mais un certain nombre avait été immobilisé, et attendaient d'être transféré je ne sais où.

Shacklebolt les avait rejoints et prenait les choses en charge. Il organisait l'arrestation des mangemorts encore en vie, le futur enterrement des morts. C'était lui le politicien. Personne d'autre ne voulait vraiment ce rôle.

Le corps de Dumbledore gisait encore sur le carrelage froid. Quelqu'un avait jeté sur lui un drap par respect. Il sera enterré avec les autres directeurs de Poudlard décédé en activité, sur les terres du château, dans le petit cimetière à la bordure de la forêt interdite.

Le silence régnait sur le manoir. Seuls les ordres murmurés de Shacklebolt résonnaient de temps à autre. Les vainqueurs restaient là, à pleurer leur mort, à soigner leurs blessé-e-s, à faire le deuil de leur enfance. Hermione était agenouillée devant la dépouille de son meilleur ami. De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Ron l'avait approché et posé une main sur son épaule en silence. Il n'avait rien à dire, il ne voulait rien dire, il ne pouvait rien dire.

Draco était partie à la recherche de son parrain, inquiet de ne pas le voir revenir. Il le trouva dans la salle de bain du manoir, prostré au sol. Il avait tenté vainement d'atteindre la pharmacie avant de se vider de son sang. Il tomba à genoux devant lui et fondit en larmes. Cette fois, il était vraiment orphelin.

Merlin le trouva là, quelques temps après, il ne savait pas vraiment combien. Une éternité peut-être. Il l'avait serré fort contre lui, il était couvert de son sang. Le mage le fit se lever, mais il ne voulait pas le quitter. Ses jambes tremblaient. Merlin ne dit rien, il n'y avait rien à dire quand on perdait quelqu'un qu'on aimait. Il était le premier à la savoir. Il avait perdu tant de monde. Arthur. Oh Arthur, il lui manquait tant.

Il sera aussi enterré à Poudlard, il y avait passé la majeur partie de sa vie. Il le méritait plus que quiconque.

De retour dans la salle de réception, Draco allait se jeter dans les bras de Blaise quand il entendit un bruit. Un bruit qui fit tressaillir toutes les personnes présentes. Une aspiration, la plus forte aspiration qu'il ait entendu de sa vie. Et en tournant la tête, il vit Potter se redresser à moitié en cherchant de l'air. Non. Impossible. Tous restèrent un instant sans voix. Puis un cri de joie retentit et Hermione se jeta dans ses bras. Ron resta un instant sans voix puis balbutia en cherchant du regard quelqu'un ayant une réponse, une explication. Et ce fut Merlin qui la donna.

\- Je me doutais que cela allait arriver, dit-il gravement. C'est l'horcruxe qui est mort, pas lui. Il y avait une petite chance pour que la prophétie puisse être comprise de cette manière.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous as rien dit ? Monstre ! Gronda Hermione.

\- Vous vouliez que je vous dise quoi ? Qu'il y avait un espoir ? Et si cela n'avait pas marché ? J'aurais été un monstre de vous donner de faux espoir.

Des heures étaient passées, le soleil était maintenant à son zénith. Draco et Blaise étaient encore sur les terres des Malfoy, dans le jardin au bord de la forêt du domaine. Quelques heures à peine après l'annonce de la mort de Voldemort, tous les mangemorts encore présent au Ministère avait fuit, une purge avait commencé. Shacklebolt avait pris les commandes, des rumeurs racontaient qu'il était le nouveau ministre, il y avait un vide, il fallait le combler. Des mangemorts étaient arrêtés çà et là dans tout le pays et étaient envoyés sans autre forme de procès à Azkaban par les aurors. La vie reprenait son cours.

Les deux jeunes sorciers avaient été interrogés par des aurors qui commençaient à reconstituer les événements de la bataille. Iels n'avaient pas participé aux combats, à l'exception du petit nombreux qui faisait partie de l'Ordre. Inspecteur des travaux finis. Draco avait dû se battre pour que la dépouille de son parrain ne soit pas emmenée avec celle des autres mangemorts, il l'avait envoyé dans le funérarium de Poudlard. Cela l'avait surpris, qu'il y ait un service funéraire à Poudlard. Il n'avait pas servie depuis très longtemps, mais il fut un temps où l'on mourrait plus facilement, et il fallait bien rendre les derniers hommages aux élèves et aux professeurs disparus.

Lupin était venu voir Draco et lui avait présenté ses excuses longuement. Il aurait dû le croire, il aurait du comprendre et voir la détresse de son jeune élève, il avait été son professeur après tout. Tous commençaient à poser des questions sur Merlin. Qui était-il vraiment ? Merlin ? Impossible !

Le vieux mage les trouva dans le petit jardin, assis sur un banc, en dessous d'un portique de glycines perpétuellement en floraison magique. Il avait son bâton, sa grande robe de sorcier ouverte sur sa chemise et son pantalon, déchiré, mais plus tâché de sang, et un sac sur l'épaule.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire à présent ? Leur demanda-t-il.

\- Retourner à l'école je présume, répondit Blaise doucement. Passez nos ASPIC, et faire je ne sais quoi après.

\- Reprendre une vie normale, ajouta Draco. Et toi ?

\- Tu pars ? Demanda le brun.

Merlin déglutit doucement, regarda autour de lui, cueillit une fleur de glycine.

\- Oui, je veux voir combien le monde a changé depuis mon temps. Mon identité est en train d'être découverte, je ne veux pas avoir à faire face à cela pour le moment. Quand j'étais tout jeune, j'ai voyagé à travers le monde comme peu de personne de mon temps ont pu le faire. J'ai vu tout l'empire de Rome, les ruines de Carthage et Alexandrie, les terres du nord, le continent par delà l'océan, l'empire des Jin, l'empire de Kouchan, l'empire des Sassanides, et tant d'autres dont les noms ont été perdu aujourd'hui...

\- Et tu veux refaire la même chose à présent ?

\- Oui, pendant ce voyage, j'avais appris tant de choses sur la magie, sur Mère Magie et sur l'histoire des sorciers. Je veux comprendre ce que ce monde est devenu. Je reviendrais, je vous le promets. Je venais vous dire au revoir.

\- Tu reviendras, et tu reviendras nous voir ? Demanda Draco.

\- Oui. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais partir, mais je sais que je le dois.

Après avoir enlacé ses amis chacun leur tour, Merlin les quitta, et se dirigea vers la forêt.


	18. épilogue

**Septentrional**

 **Épilogue**

Il posa une gerbe de chrysanthèmes sur le marbre froid de la tombe. Le printemps était revenu, l'herbe verte du cimetière était parsemée de petites fleurs violettes et jeunes que le vent du nord secouait. Il venait là à chaque printemps depuis sa mort. Il aurait eu trente-neuf ans cette année. Pendant que le jeune homme s'assaillait sur le bord de la tombe, il repensait à l'année qui venait de s'écouler. Un profond soupir lui échappa.

\- Tu sais, Sev, j'aurais voulu que tu sois là quand on t'a remis la médaille de l'Ordre de Merlin, tu aurais détesté ça, dit Draco. J'ai voulu refuser la mienne, mais Blaise m'a pousé à l'accepter, pour l'argent, tu le connais. J'aurais voulu que tu le connaisses bien mieux. On a emménagé ensemble, tu sais, dans un petit village en Cornouailles, c'est une communauté sorcière et moldus. Ce sont des moldus ayant des sorciers dans leur famille qui viennent habiter là-bas. Nous avons de nouveaux voisins depuis la semaine dernière, leur petite fille de quatre ans est une sorcière et iels veulent qu'elle puisse grandir dans un environnement sans avoir peur de qui elle est.

Il leva les yeux vers la montagne au-dessus de lui, la lande recouverte de tâches violettes le plongeait dans une profonde mélancolie. Derrière lui, le château surplombait le paysage dans toute sa splendeur. Il devra aller saluer Minerva tout à l'heure, elle était très compréhensive en le laissant pénétrer ainsi sur les terres de l'école.

\- Notre nouvelle maison est magnifique, vraiment. C'est une maison en colombage, un jardin splendide, à cette période de l'année, il est recouvert de fleurs, il y a un vieux puits couvert de mousse et des bancs en pierre. Nous avons plusieurs chambres d'ami-e-s aussi. Je me suis séparé pour de bon du manoir il y a quelques mois, le ministère va le transformer en orphelinat si je crois Black. Lui et Lupin s'en occuperont. Je ne pouvais même plus y poser les pieds ces derniers temps, trop de souvenirs. C'est Blaise qui y était allé pour récupérer mes affaires. Et je me suis créé ma propre bibliothèque ! Tout au fond du jardin, nous avons une petite chapelle qui n'est plus consacrée, et je l'ai aménagé pour que tous mes livres puissent y être conservés, et c'est aussi un espace de travail.

Il caressa doucement les pétales des fleurs.

\- Elles viennent du jardin, ajouta-t-il. C'est Blaise qui les a faites pousser, juste pour toi. Tu me manques. Tu me manques beaucoup.

Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues du revers de la main. Les blessures du passé n'appartenaient pas encore entièrement au passé. Il lui fallait encore du temps. Il se releva lentement, puis se dirigea vers le château. Il passa devant la tombe de Dumbledore en sortant du cimetière. À chaque fois qu'il venait, elle était complètement fleurie.

\- Draco, salua la professeur MacGonagall.

\- Minerva.

Elle luit fit signe de s'asseoir en face d'elle, dans le bureau directorial.

\- Comment allez vous ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Très bien, professeur, Blaise et moi avons emménagé ensemble. Et vous ?

\- Oh les élèves ne sont pas moins turbulents que votre génération, ou alors c'est moi qui vieillis, s'amusa-t-elle. Rien que la semaine dernière, nous avons eu une bonne dizaine d'incident, des élèves sang-purs qui découvrent les merveilles des farces et attrapes moldus. Les jumeaux Weasley ont trouvé de la concurrence.

Cela arracha un sourire au blond. En baissant les yeux vers le bureau, il remarqua un petit carton blanc et dorée avec un gros ruban bleu.

\- Vous aussi êtes invitée à leur mariage ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, je suis ravie pour elles, s'exclama joyeusement la vieille femme. Je suis heureuse, vraiment de voir que la vie a repris ses droits sur la mort. Luna et Nemue ont le droit de connaître le bonheur conjugal.

Il hocha la tête, son sourire s'agrandissait. Il était vraiment content pour elles. Lui et Blaise avaient été les premiers au courant, Luna avait fait sa demande dans leur jardin le jour de Yule, alors que la neige avait recouvert tout le paysage. C'était un souvenir qu'il chérissait, il n'avait jamais vu Nemue être aussi heureuse.

Il retourna chez lui en remerciant encore une fois MacGonagall de le laisser venir et utiliser sa cheminée personnelle. Il arriva dans le salon illuminé par une douce lumière. Ils avaient choisi cette maison autant pour le jardin, que pour l'atmosphère intime et tendre. Blaise était dans le canapé, lisant un roman policier moldus. En le voyant arrivé, il posa son livre sur ses genoux et lui fit un grand sourire.

Draco, après s'être débarrassé de sa cape, se laissa tombé à côté de lui dans les coussins. Chacune de ses visites aux cimetières le vidait de toute son énergie.

\- J'ai acheté de quoi faire des crêpes françaises ce soir, si tu as envie, dit doucement le brun en glissant une main dans la chevelure blonde de son amoureux.

Draco grogna affirmativement pour toute réponse, profitant de la caresse. Ils avaient leur chez eux maintenant, un endroit où rentrer chaque soir, quelqu'un vers qui rentrer aussi. Et cela faisait toute la différence. Cette maison ne serait pas la même s'ils avaient été seuls.

Trois coups portés contre la porte d'entrée les tirèrent de leur câlin. Ils n'attendaient personne. Draco se leva et se dirigea vers la porte pendant que Blaise le regardait faire avec curiosité. Ce ne pouvait pas être des mangemorts, tout le village était protégé par des défenses qu'ils avaient eux même placé quand ils s'étaient installés. Ils risquaient d'être la cible d'attaque, de vengeance et ils ne voulaient pas mettre en danger leurs voisins à cause de leur passé.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, Draco se retrouva en face d'un sorcier, grand, brun, avec une barbe de trois jours sur les joues et un sourire immense. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire son nom que déjà, il lui sautait dans les bras. Blaise, dont la fainéantise avait succombé à la curiosité, s'était levé et s'écria :

\- Merlin !

Et lui aussi bondit dans les bras de leur ami. Les embrassades durèrent assez longtemps pour attirer l'attention de leur petite voisine qui essayait d'escalader le portail de sa maison pour venir elle aussi faire des câlins.

Ils le firent entrer dans leur maison. Ils passèrent dans le jardin et autour d'un verre de limonade, ils commencèrent à parler.

\- Tu es revenu pour de bon ? Demanda Draco.

\- Oui, cette fois, je reste. Je retournerais sûrement voyager un jour, mais maintenant, j'ai des projets.

\- Où es-tu allé ? Interrogea Blaise en le dévisageant.

\- Partout, dit-il en riant doucement. J'ai traversé l'Amérique et l'Afrique du nord au sud, l'Europe et l'Asie d'Est en Ouest, et je suis même allé dans des îles du Pacifique. J'ai retrouvé des peuples que j'avais déjà rencontré il y a des siècles et qui survivent encore. C'était vraiment étrange de visiter les ruines de cité que j'avais foulées du pied par le passé. Le sanctuaire de Delphes n'est plus que ruine alors que cela a été un des plus grands centres religieux de toute la Grèce, certes bien avant mon temps. J'ai aussi visité des villes moldus, et je ne peux être qu'admiratif de l'évolution de leurs techniques, bien plus rapide que la notre.

Ils discutèrent toute l'après-midi. Ils parlèrent du voyage de Merlin qui racontait des anecdotes touchantes ou amusantes. De la nouvelle vie de Blaise et Draco dans ce petit village. De ce qu'ils faisaient dans la vie. Blaise était entré dans la formation des aurors. Draco était apprentie dans une échoppe de potion pour le moment. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé grand chose qui le passionnait. Du mariage de Luna et Nemue. Merlin se promit de leur rendre visite avec un cadeau digne de ce nom. Et enfin, Merlin expliqua le grand projet qui l'avait ramené en Angleterre.

\- J'ai appris que dans le monde moldus il y avait des universités, des écoles pour étudier le monde et tout ce qui s'y rapporte. Mais il n'existe rien de tel chez les sorciers. Au XIIe siècle, il y a bien eu des essais en Angleterre, en parallèle d'Oxford, mais la population sorcière n'aimait rien de ce qui se rapprochait des moldus à cause des persécutions et cela n'a jamais vraiment fonctionné. Mais maintenant, c'est différent, cela pourrait fonctionner, et améliorer l'étude de notre culture et du fonctionnement de la magie. Quand je suis rentré, il y a quelques jours, la première chose que j'ai faite c'est d'aller voir le ministre pour lui soumettre l'idée et j'ai revu au même moment Hermione Granger qui soutient cette idée et qui est prête à m'aider à mettre sur pied ce projet. Nous devons visiter dans quelques jours un ancien monastère à Édimbourg qui pourrait accueillir après quelques travaux la toute nouvelle académie des sciences magiques avancées du Royaume-Uni !

\- C'est merveilleux !

\- C'est fantastique !

Se sont écriés en même temps les deux sorciers.

Draco se visualisait déjà devenir élève. Un flux de bonheur inonda son cœur. Il y avait enfin quelque chose qu'il voulait faire. Le futur s'annonçait brillant.

FIN


End file.
